My Gay Boyfriend
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Sasuke broke her heart... its time for some hardcore payback. Now Hinata will open the way for her new gay Boyfriend! No one would've thought love sparks'd fly! "Lets bring the playboy down!" "Lets kick some Uchiha butt, yeah" x Deihina x
1. Act 1 scene 1 My Gay boyfriend

**Guy! What's up! ... I was listening to a song called gay boyfriend and I fell in love. I needed to write a story about a gay boyfriend. I know many of the fans out there do not like Deihina in any way but... come on! It's impossible to not love the blonde idiot! Anyway, I'm not imposing my beliefs in you people, I'm just stating mine. So... if you don't like Deihina you have two choices. 1. Read and fall in love with the couple... or simply read and not bash the couple or 2. Not read... and not review... Cause seriously guys, I mean, everyone looks at the couple first, or that is true at least with most of the people I know... So Please, I like the couple, many other Naruto fans out there do as well... so... please by bashing the couple you are not respecting our freedom of expression while we are, and I am not narrowing your freedom of expression in anyway, I just... don't want you to narrow mine. Please. Anyway, now to you all others. Yay! New fic!! No I'm not saying that Deidara is gay... in the end it will be DeidaraxHinata... actually before the end and stuff I think... so DON'T panic, I also love Deidara and I DO NOT think he's gay! So all of you guys... chill... let the story follow its course. n.n **

**Now on with the disclaimer: ...Is the show's name "Hinata" ? Is it a shoujo? a reverse harem focusing on Hinata? Is every guy in love with Hinata? No? Then no, Naruto is not mine... though I sure as hell wish it was.. I mean, come on... Akatsuki, the Rookie 9 (which are guys) and the other guys in the anime/manga are way hot! **

**Now... Guys, here with go with the story. I hope you liked it cause I truly had fun writing this and I think I will have even more fun with the next few chapters! n.n! And please, Read and Review!! And I ask something of you! Please no flames, though I do accept constructive criticism. (Please give me some feedback guys!)**

_'Hinata rocks!' - inner talking or simple thoughts..._

"Hinata rocks!" - normal dialogue

Hinata rocks – normal writing.

I felt like a walking zombie. A sigh left my lips as I dragged myself towards the school. I knew I looked bad... I feel like shit for goodness sakes! I had spent the whole night crying, the redness under my eyes was the perfect proof of it. My heart was still experiencing the same piercing pain as it did yesterday. I walked towards school with my bangs covering my eyes as I avoided shedding the tears I knew I was barely keeping at bay, I felt my eyes watery and I was sure they were glassy.

I thought things over and rage filled me. _'Damn Sasuke! I hope he rots in hell and Tayuya dumps him!'_ when I remembered his name tears shed again. I ran as fast as I could to school, not stopping even if my legs told me to, I ran three and a half miles, non-stop(I ran thrice the distance from my house to the school house-school-past school-back to school). When I arrived to the school's gate I was panting and I leaned forward to breathe easier. I felt the trails the tears had left on my skin.

Once I was collected enough I walked slowly towards my class, I was early anyway, 'cause I didn't want to see Sasuke. Not only was I dumb for falling for my father's rival enterprise's heir-to-be though fiancé but I was dumb for believing that a playboy like him would like me. To top all my luck off, the guy is my neighbour. Just Dandy! I fell back, holding my head. I stared up to see who I had crashed into and found a blond guy with blue eyes. He stared back at me and held out a hand for me. I smiled shyly and took it, he took this as a signal to pull me up.

"Thank you" I muttered quietly and smiled at him again.

"Why is such a pretty lady crying like this, yeah? Look, all your mascara is stained from crying, and it seems her pretty violet mascara smeared on her face, un" he guided his hand and cupped my cheek. I stared at him in awe. I shook my head and cleared it. How did he know it was mascara? I mean... for girls to know it... it's necessary but men never do...I slapped myself mentally. How could such a gentleman and pardon the phrase SIZZLING HOT guy could be gay... he couldn't be!... could he?

"U-um... i-it's nothing" I mumbled out. Gosh! I'm such an idiot! I just made a fool of myself, I thought I didn't stutter since a long time ago!!

"You can tell me, un, there are like... what... thirty minutes before school starts, yeah?" I cocked an eyebrow. Well... it could help... and...hell! He doesn't even know my name... why would I tell him?! Wait... maybe just because I don't know him I can tell him and he may help... I mean, he seems nice, right?

"U-um, I'm not so sure..." I said with my gaze on the floor. He chuckled.

"I don't bite, Hun, yeah" I stared at him shocked. I shook myself and blinked.

"Yeah, I know you don't... or at least I hope so" I said with a smile. He laughed out loud and threw me a smile.

"You're fun, come on. I don't even go here, I wouldn't tell anyone" I looked at him, yeah! I forgot to consider him telling someone... "Tell me? It might help, yeah. I mean, you'll get it out of your chest right?" I smiled at him. He is right! I could tell him and I don't think he might tell anyone nor any of those stuff... He looked at me with a puppy eye look. I nodded.

"Okay..." we walked towards a bench in the centre yard, he sat beside me and I frowned. "Um... I broke up with my fiancé" he stared at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sad to hear that, may I know what happened, yeah?" I stared at him again, this time my gaze completely blurry from the tears. He smiled at me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry... what happened?" I began sobbing uncontrollably. He hugged me.

"H-he, h-he cheated on me!! and, a-and he decided to end it in a horrible way!" I said as I clutched onto him. Gosh... I'm an idiot... I'm telling my problems to a stranger! How dumb is that?!

"He cheated on you? What a jerk, un! Why?! Did he give you a reason, yeah?" I shook my head, but then I stared at him and nodded. He stared at me intently.

"H-he s-said he never l-loved me... and, a-and that all had been a scam! T-that he was just with me thanks to his f-father's petition, that he just w-wanted to marry m-me and keep both h-h-his family's company and my f-f-f-family's c-com-company!" I said sobbing harder. He frowned. "a-and, a-a-and that i-if I ever thought I-I was p-pretty e-enough to suit him!"

"That goes past jerk... that is an insensitive ass hole,un... he doesn't deserve you Hun, nor he deserves your cute look, also Hun, the black, adorable, new season's Manolo Blahnik's, yeah" he said smiling. So... I wasn't wrong... he's gay... I smiled at him.

"Thank you... you are truly nice" I said between sobs, my eyes red from crying. I frowned. All my mascara had gone to waste! I mean, it all ran down!! He looked at me warily.

"Hun, why are you frowning, it will give you wrinkles, you know, un?" I smiled slightly.

"All my mascara ran down..." I muttered, laughing as I wiped my tears away.

"It's okay, come on, do you have some kleenex in your Gucci leather handbag?" I nodded and smiled. "Did you bring your mascara and eye-liner?" I nodded again. "Great, do you have water?" I nodded again. "Oh, Hun! I'm glad you're well prepared, hand me those things" I smiled at him again and opened my bag and took out all the items he told me to. He grabbed the kleenex and damped them with water, he pulled me closer and brought my face to the light. Softly he began to wipe the stray violet pigment from my cheeks and dried my cheeks with a dry kleenex. He smiled.

"Hand me that eye-liner" I did as he told me and he began applying it very softly. I blushed at the proximity and the gentleness of his touch. "Hand me the mascara" I once again did as he told me and he applied it, gently once again. He finally released my chin and blew a little on my eyelids. He finally drew away from me and smiled. "I'm a genius. You look adorable!" I cocked an eyebrow. How in the world did he manage to make me seem different with the same articles I used? He took out a mirror from his bag and handed it to me. I stared at my reflection in shock.

He had made the line with eye-liner longer and thicker at the end, making my eye not only seem bigger but longer. Then he only applied mascara on my upper eyelashes and he had applied softly a bit of the mascara (A/N - I do mean mascara and not eyeliner people) under my lower eyelashes and then rubbed it a little to make the ink look lighter though increase the area with make up. I was thoroughly shocked.

"How did you do that?" he looked at me confused.

"Do what, yeah?"

"make it look different! It looks one-hundred times better!" I said shocked. He winked at me.

"tricks from an artist. I'm Deidara by the way, un" I shook my head. We hadn't introduced yet! I forgot!

"Oh, I'm Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" I said with a smile.

"You know Hina-chan, can I call you Hina-chan, yeah?" I nodded. "I have an idea" I looked at him with eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah??" he nodded with a smirk.

"How about we make that boyfriend of yours-"

"Ex-" I corrected.

"Sorry, un, ex-boyfriend of yours, jealous, make him realize how much of a jewel he lost, yeah" I stared at him stunned.

"W-what?" I asked not sure if he had just said that... isn't he gay?

"yes, look, I study in a beauty college, I study make-up, I have some friends that are hair stylists and stuff, un. You obviously have good fashion sense for you like things like Manolo Blahnik and Gucci, now we just need to increment it and push it in the right direction, yeah, meanwhile I will act as your boyfriend, yeah" he said with a proud look. I giggled.

"But... aren't you gay?" he looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"Ugh! I feel offended, yeah! Did you immediately thought I was gay when you met me,un?! You didn't even know me yet!" I stuttered. I screw it up! And he was willing to help me! I began to look panicky. "haha, just kidding Hun, anyway, they don't know that right? Besides I have a friend that can lend me things like a motorcycle or something, yeah. Then make him realize that he lost a diamond and show him you are not down about it, un" I frowned. I am! I am down about it! My heart is crushed into pieces!

_'Idiot... its so you'll get over the damned jerk' _I finally understood, thanks to my inner me... wait... I'm confused, this is my inner me! I mean, I am the one talking to myself mentally... and out of the blue another me appears... and she's my inner? I mean, I am my own inner! I am in my head! ... I'm confused.

_'Wake up!'_ she said to me with a slap. I glared at her mentally

"Are you sure you'd do that for me?" I said still mentally glaring at me inner...He nodded sweetly.

"Hun, I once met a guy like that and I hated the guy for the rest of my life, yeah. I want to help you get payback, yeah! Besides, girl, I love you! You are just perfect to be my final exam's model! So I help you and you help me, un... though It'd be unfair for you help me twice for I will also use this to think I got payback on Itachi" I looked at him shocked.

"Itachi?! As in Uchiha Itachi?!" he nodded confused. "God! The two idiots are so alike! God!" I hissed. Deidara stared at me with an eyebrow cocked. "Lets bring the playboy down!"

"... two idiots, un?" I nodded.

"My fiancé was Uchiha Sasuke" He looked at me shocked.

"Lets kick some Uchiha butt, yeah" he said when he recovered from the shock. I smirked.

"Yep. Hey... can you really pull the straight guy look?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure! And hell! I'm sure I'll make the hottest straight guy ever, yeah! I mean, look at me, I am drool worthy, yeah" he said with a smirk on and his eyebrows raised, a cocky look on his face, I jokingly rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Yeah, but you'll be MY hot straight guy! Though, you'll have to control your hormones when you are around guys! This whole thing will go down the drain as soon as they know you are gay... and that it was all a fake" I said with a wary glance at him. He winked at me.

"Don't worry Hun, no one will know. I mean, come on, do you think I'll have such poor taste that I'd like a guy walking down the street, un?! There is like... what? 0.01 percent of possibility in that, yeah! Anyway, I'll come pick you up today when school ends... which is...?" I stared into space until inner me woke me up from my daze. _'Hinaaata... Deidara is speaking to you! Don't leave him hanging like that!'_ I 'woke' up and stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what??" I asked making him laugh.

"When do you get out of school?" I pondered on it for a second.

"At 3:00 I think... yep, at 3:00" he nodded.

"I'll pull some strings and get a cool ride and a cool attire to pick you up" he said with a wink before he stood up. "Bye Hun, also, think of a nick-name for me, cause, I already have two for you, we need to seem like a couple" I nodded and waved at him. "Also..." he reached towards my hair and pulled the rubber band off. "Leave your hair down, the wavy look is cute" he said with a final smile and wave. He winked at me and blew me a kiss, taking off with his bag. I blushed softly.

"He's cute..."

_'He's gay' _

"I know, okay? It's just... he's nice and hot and I won't get over that soon!" I pouted.

_'I agree on that all right... anyway, lets go, people are probably already arriving and since no one ever comes to the central yard we should leave and be with our friends'_ I nodded unconsciously and stood up, my Gucci purse handbag in my hand as I walked inside the school.

**Yay! First chapter done! I know it's short, but I think short and fast is better than long and slow... besides, I felt like Chapter 1 should end here so the next part of the day is described and played at Chapter 2, and onwards. I hope you enjoyed, cause I did! Also I invite you guys to check "Gay Boyfriend" the song out! It truly rocks! Well... it's kind of a goofy song but it's fun and the video is bound to make you guys laugh. Anyway, bye bye!! see you next time! And I love you guys! **


	2. Act 1 scene 2 Don't fall for him!

**Wow... new chapter... first time I post a chapter a day after the first one. It's fun! I like this, I truly have fun with this story! Haha. um... well I wanted to thank you guys for reading!! I'm happy! I'll start immediately the next chapter. **

_'Hinata rocks'_ inner talking

Hinata rocks normal talking, this chapter is in Hinata's POV so... her replies to her inner are in this form. 

**Hinata rocks** this either they are the Beginning A/N or the End A/N but mainly speaking over the phone. 

**Disclaimer:** Who let the ninjas out

who who who who who.

Who let the ninjas out

who, who, who, who, who

Now seriously speaking... I do not own Naruto. But I do own this plot. Woot!

**HiN4-cH4n: I love you Deidi! -glomps-**

**Deidara:... get off of me! Yeah!**

**HiN4-cH4n:... meanie...-glares...**

**Deidara: please read and review! -grins-**

"I know, okay? It's just... he's nice and hot and I won't get over that soon!" I pouted.

_'I agree on that all right... anyway, lets go, people are probably already arriving and since no one ever comes to the central yard we should leave and be with our friends'_ I nodded unconsciously and stood up, my Gucci purse handbag in my hand as I walked inside the school.

"Hinata!" I looked up and stared at Sakura. She looked taken aback. "Wow... since when are you a make-up artist! The gaze is awesome! Anyway, why didn't you tell me Sasuke broke up with you?!" I stared at her with a sad look.

"He broke up with me yesterday in the pure pure night... I can't believe I ever fell for such a jerk!" I said keeping my tears at bay. Sakura ran up to me and hugged me.

"Don't cry... come on, your make up work will go down the drain... come on, look at me" I stared at her.

_'She's right... all of Deidara's work will be ruined... don't cry, remember...-'_

Yeah I know, act strong as if I wasn't down... I know.

_'Then do it! Come on! If the jerk sees you like this he will have won!'_

You're right... I wiped my tears to keep my make up intact and I flashed a smile at Sakura.

"You're right... so... how did you find out?" I asked curiously. She looked around and stared at the amount of people looking their way and whispering. She rolled her eyes.

"The duck-haired ass hole is announcing it everywhere he goes... walking with his fan club behind him, some of his fan girls clinging to his arms... I can't believe I fell for such an ass as well... either way! He's just another guy, we'll get other guys for us" I lightly blushed... if she knew about Deidara...

"I saw that look, who are you thinking about??" I bit my lip and stared away. "Oh no! You won't act innocent, who is he?!" I giggled and ran away towards the girls and my own hanging out space in the school. Sakura hot on my heels. I kept giggling as I reached the stairs that connected the Art department with the rest of the school. Tenten, Ino and Temari there. I stopped suddenly with eyes wide.

"Temari!!" she smiled at me and ran at me and hugged me.

"Hina-chin! I missed you so much!! Suna was so lonely!" I giggled.

"We missed you too! How was it?" she glared at me.

"Didn't I just say lonely?" I giggled.

"I meant as in for real" she sighed.

"It was cool, Kankuro got in trouble with Dad again for picking up girls before him and Gaara... well...he was as stoic as ever though he cracked a smile every once in a while... and I spent the time pretty bored for my girls weren't there!" she said and brought the four of us into a hug, we giggled as well as she did. I smiled. They are always able to make me smile...

_'Like Deidara'_

Yeah... oh, hey! What?!

_'Haha, tricked you!'_ I glared at my inner and shook my head and hugged the girls even tighter.

"So... we heard about it Hina" I felt all my strength was taken away from me, my head down.

"You did?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, everyone knows... he has told everyone..." Ino began I sighed.

"I thought he was a silent and stoic guy..." Tenten trailed off...

"Yeah well he isn't. He's a bastard and I hope he and his whores rot in hell!" I said while fuming. They giggled.

"We thought you'd be... don't know..." Temari began I stared at them.

"Hurt?" Ino completed.

"devastated?" Tenten did as well... how wonderful and helpful they are! (note the sarcasm...)

"Hey, girls, this time is time to help Hinata, and support her... not to make her remember the pain of being cheated by such a guy" I felt like they stabbed me... my soul left my body for a fraction of a second, I glared at them.

"You guys are so not helping!" I said while pouting. They smiled and hugged me.

"We're sorry... but you were bound to leave the guy, he's not worthy of you" Tenten said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, he should be with the fan whores who accompany him everywhere" Temari said.

"Hey!" Ino and Sakura said.

"Oops... we forgot you two were once in the worshipping cult" they said laughing, Ino and Sakura glared playfully at them.

"It's okay, I'm fine... someone helped me with that... I'm not that down about it" I said with a blush tainting my cheeks, they stared at me with eyebrows raised.

_'Cause you have Deidara...' _

I nodded mentally, hey no! I pouted.

_'tricked ya' again... I think someone's falling for him!'_ my inner said in a sing song voice.

Sh-shut up...

"Who did you meet?" they asked warily. I corrected my mistake almost instantly.

"No one! It's no one don't worry! Hehe heheh" I rubbed my neck embarrassed.

"... Suspicious..." Ino said with her eyes narrowed at me. I gulped.

"Isn't it! She did something like that a little while ago!" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"OI, Hinata! That's what you get for trying to take Sasuke-sama away from us!" they yelled and ran away, I rolled my eyes.

"..." the girls stared at me.

"Okay, it's official, she met someone... she would've burst out crying right this second..." Temari said with an eyebrow cocked.

"Lets let her tell us when she feels like she has to, right now we need to go to class or Ibiki-sensei will probably behead us..." Tenten said as the wise one in the group. The others pouted but nodded anyways. I smiled.

"Social Studies with Ibiki-sensei first and then what?" I asked.

"Um... Science with Orochimaru-sensei... ugh! I don't want to have the snake freak in the second lesson!" Ino said pouting. I giggled. Hey what could I say, I was in the nice side of the guy, why do you think I was allowed to date Sasuke... it would've been someone else and Orochimaru-sensei would've probably given them hell.

"It's okay... we have free period in the third lesson and we have Art with Itachi-sensei then" sakura said dreamily while I scowled. Tenten looked at me weirdly.

"Hina... why are you scowling? Didn't you like Itachi? He's always nice with you... even when it was against Sasuke's will for he thought he was flirting with you" Tenten said. I looked away.

"Cause... he hurt a precious friend of mine" I said glaring at nothing in particular.

"What? Weird... hun, you don't have many girl friends beside us in this place and boy friends even worst thanks to Neji... then what's this about?" I snapped back my gaze at her now smiling.

"Don't worry about it" I said winking at them. They hesitantly nodded and grabbed their bags and we walked towards our lockers.

I opened my locker and took out my Knomo Teeli, white and light pink leather laptop bag and took my LG SD910 (A/N-check it out, its the coolest phone I've seen yet) and changed it from my Gucci bag to the Knomo Teeli. I also changed my mirror and lip gloss. Just when I was about to close my locker Mr. Smoothness came by, followed by his death cult. I rolled my eyes. He looked at me and smirked.

"Look girls, speaking of the devil. There is the she-devil herself" I cocked an eyebrow.

_'Show him some spark girl'_ I smirked.

"Oh Sasuke, gosh, lying to your whore cult? Oops, I mean, fan club, well girls I think I should advise you to believe anything he says... if not you'd probably find out a nasty truth. Hey Tayuya, how was yesterday's fuck? I mean, I thought if you were in the fan club you couldn't get ahead of everyone and put the moves on Sasuke! Oh well. By girls! Have fun" I said with a last smirk, I closed the locker and ran towards Ibiki-sensei's class. I could sense the tension in the air as soon as I left, I'm sure Tayuya will have a very nice beating. I shook my head. This is the first time I do something like this!!

_'Felt good, didn't it?'_ I nodded totally stunned.

"Ms. Hyuuga, I'm glad you decided to join us" Ibiki-sensei said with a stern look. I put on an innocent look.

"I'm so sorry sensei!" I devised Sasuke from the side, outside the door, about to enter. "It's just... U-Uchiha-kun was bullying me and, a-and I-I was trying to get him off me to come to sensei's class" I said making my eyes glassy.

You don't know who you are messing with you jerk. He looked at me stunned and shook his head.

"Uchiha... go to the Principals office. Go sit down Ms. Hyuuga, it's okay. You're forgiven" I smirked at him and walked with my eyes glassy towards the seat Tenten reserved for me. The girls stared at me shocked.

"Did that guy really put his disgusting paws on you?!" Temari said angry. I smirked.

"Nope, but it worked, I'm just... getting my revenge..." I said smiling. They were gaping.

"Little Hina... lied?" Ino asked.

"Hina-chin... stood up for herself?!" Temari asked shocked. I nodded.

_'Deidara helped a bit...'_

Yeah, I won't show Sasuke that I am down!

_'yeah' I smiled._

"wow..." Sakura said completely shocked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Art class, 11:30 am.

"Good Morning class" the girls squealed, including Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari. I sighed and cupped my cheek, resting my head on my arm as I stared at Itachi bored. He stared at me and cocked an eyebrow, he winked at me. I sighed. Normally I would've been blushing like mad and getting into my head the fact that he is Sasuke's brother... but... not anymore. I giggled. If I hadn't met Deidara, I would've blushed but not felt that guilty about semi-liking Itachi... but... truthfully I don't. I don't have any connection to any of the two brothers. He stared at me shocked 'cause I wasn't blushing. He walked towards me.

"I heard my little brother dumped you" I stared at him bored. He was slightly shocked about this but shrugged it off. "Why would he dump such a cute flower?" he said cupping my cheek. The girls around me glared dagger at me and I only grabbed his hand and dropped it.

"Don't know, ask him. He must be in IT(information & technology) right now" he was wide eyed. I simply cocked an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, why shouldn't it be?" he must be confused I'm speaking in complete sentences... and not stuttering.

"N-nothing... well today we'll be sketching so choose someone or something you'd like to draw so go choose" I breathed in and out and remembered Deidara.

"Sensei? May I sketch something from my memory?" I asked glaring slightly at him. He loked taken aback by this.

"Yeah, I guess" he said rubbing his head. I turned to my canvas and grabbed my pencil. I remembered every single detail of Deidara. His bright blue eyes, his smile, his flawless complexion, his perfect bone structure, his long eyelashes, the strength and pride in his eyes, his broad shoulders, his shiny blond hair up in a half ponytail, the lower half down and sliding off his shoulders. I blinked. The guy, now that I think about it, isn't girly at all. I mean... he's just a beautiful guy... the only thing that could make him seem girly is his long hair... and Itachi-sensei, Haku-kun, Miyavi-sama and boys like those have long hair and don't look girly.

_'Don't place Deidara and Itachi in the same category!'_

You're right... ugh! And to think I ever idolized Itachi-sensei... he disgusts me...

Without realizing it my hand moved by itself, every single detail I remembered of Deidara I drew and before I realized it I had finished the sketch. I was wide-eyed. The picture was beautiful... he looked like Adonis... Beauty personified. I sighed and stared at it. He looks so handsome...

"Hinata who is that hot guy?! Did you just imagine him?" I saw Ino over my shoulder mouth agape and eyes wide. I giggled.

"Ino, to your place, Hinata what did you draw that called for Ino's attention?" I glared at him. He walked over to me and stared at the picture, he began shaking. "Who is he?" he asked shaking. I took this to my advantage. I doubt Deidei would get mad at me for something like this... besides I know Itachi wanted to be my fiancé instead of Sasuke... hmmm

"Oh, him?" Itachi nodded. I smirked and put on my most innocent look. "He's my boyfriend" all the class quieted down suddenly and everyone stared at me shocked. Itachi stared at me shocked.

"H-he c-can't... h-he's-" I shook my head.

"He's not, cause he's mine" I said with a cute smile. The girls surrounded me.

"Hina... this was the guy you were thinking about?" I smiled.

"Oops... class is over" I said softly with a big smile on my face.

I stood up and looked once again at my sketch. I smiled brightly and walked towards Itachi.

"Sensei, may I take my canvas? I want to give it to Deidara" I said completely innocent. Itachi tensed visibly and I contained the urge to smirk.

"U-um, n-no, the people in the class will grade it... and it'll be done until a month from today" he said trying to avoid me giving the picture to Deidara.

"Oh, then I'll just ask the class now. "Guys? What do you think my picture deserves?" I smirked. There was no fan girl of Sasuke in this class so no one would try to sabotage my grade for the sketch, plus, there are no Sasuke worshipping jocks either so basically I will probably have a high grade. Gaara stared at it with an eyebrow cocked.

"...A or something" he said with a small smile flashed at me. Shikamaru looked up from his sleep.

"dunno... B+ or... A" Temari, Sakura, Tenten and Ino said it at the same time.

"A+!" Kin looked at me up from her canvas and smiled at me.

"its good... A" Haku looked at me and then the picture.

"Um... A+?" I looked at Itachi.

"There you go, the class graded it, in average it'd be... an A, so I can leave" I said happily as I took my canvas and walked outside the door. I'm so glad not many people form my Generation wanted to take Art, up until now it's the class with the fewest amount of people! 9 people. I smiled. I walked towards my locker and opened it. I took out my hand bag and closed it. (A/N- in her free period she came and left her laptop bag with her laptop) I waited for the girls on the stairs, sitting down. I looked through my bag to find my cell phone and found a small piece of kleenex. I took it out and stared at it. I giggled. On it written with violet eye-liner was a number and below it it said 'Deidara. Call me!' I looked for my cell phone and took it out. I slid it open and dialled the number written on the paper.

"**Hello?"**

"Um, Deidara?"

"**Hina-chin, yeah?"** I giggled.

"Yep. I just found the paper were you wrote your number" I said with an amused smile on my face.

"**Yeah, I was wondering when you'd find it"** I smiled with a huge blush on my face.

"um... are you busy right now?" I heard some shuffling and some voiced at the other side.

"**Give me a second, un- Kisame shut the fuck up, yeah!"** I giggled. **"Okay, now, what?"**

"I asked if you are busy right now?" I saw the girls walking towards the lockers, I had some more time before they bombarded me with questions again.

"**Um, no. I just finished my class, yeah. I was going to go to the science building for my pyrotechnics course, un"** I raised my eyebrows.

"Pyrotechnics?" I asked. I heard some chuckling.

"**Yeah, I also want to learn about that... hehe. I'm not as gay as you think" **I blushed beat red.

"I don't... I just know it, but you act really manly" I heard him cough.

"**-oy Deidara why are you blushing!- Shut up Kisame or I'll explode your ass down to France, yeah!"** I widened my eyes. He blushed about it?! Neh, probably he saw a hot guy or remembered what another guy told him.

"Deidi, are you okay?" I heard some more shuffling.

"**Deidi?"** I bit my lip.

"You told me to think of a nickname, didn't you?" I heard some aw-ing, he finally remembered.

"**Yeah, that's right... um, wait a second. Kimimaro! Man, is there pyrotechnics class today? -No, I don't think so, Kishimoto-sensei told Pein-sensei to tell us that...- Oh, thanks! Hina?"**

"Um, yeah?" the girls finally were up the stairs and beside me, looking at me funny. I pouted.

"**Um, why were you asking?" **I cocked an eyebrow.

"asking what?"

"**Whether I was busy or not...un" **I blushed again as I heard the background.

"Um... I wanted to know cause... on Wednesdays we end classes early and... I wanted to know if you'd like to go to a coffee shop and drink something..." I said with my gaze somewhere else avoiding the gazes the girls were throwing me.

"**Oh, didn't you say you finished class at 3:00?"** I bit my lip.

"Yeah, well... we don't exactly end classes early, we have one last class from 2:05 up to 3:05... but from now to 2:05... well... there is like what... 2 hours or something... so..." I heard some more background voices.

"**Uh, Hina, right now I can't...-smooches in the background- ugh, um, wait a second, Kazuki, cut it out, I'm on the phone... -then hang up...-"** right then I felt so out of place. What's wrong with me! Come on... I'm acting like a love-sick puppy! I just met the guy, I just got out of an year-long relationship, and to top it all off He's gay! I can't fall for him... I shook my head. **"Hina um-"**

"Deidi, it's fine, don't worry. Then see you at three..." I said with my gaze on the floor. I felt the tears well up.

_'Don't cry... you just met him...' _

I know...

I wiped my tears away and laughed.

"**You sure?"** I nodded absently.

"yeah, yeah it's fine. I'll just go with the girls" I said with a fake smile. Right then I wanted to slam my head against the wall. I shook my head and smiled for real.

"**Ok then, hey, do you feel better?" **I cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"uh?"

"**About the whole uchiha thing... your voice is breaking"** I ah-ed and giggled.

"Yeah, it's fine, it's nothing. Well see ya' later" I said quickly and hung up, my head hanging low and my cell phone in my hand. I took a deep breath.

"Hiiiinaaaa! Who was it?" Sakura asked. I smiled under my bangs. I raised my head and stared at them.

"Was it mr hottie?" Ino asked? Eyebrows raised and wiggling. I giggled.

"It's nothing girls. Um, lets go drink something, I'm in the mood for a good and delicious Starbucks Caramel Frappuccino Blend" I said licking my lips.

"Yum, that does sound good..." Temari said. "Lets go..." we all grabbed our bags and stood up, about to leave for Starbucks.

_'I think you're falling for him' _

I think I am too...

**Yay! Wow... I think this is the first time in my life that I write and post a new chapter on one day, the day after the first chapter. Haha, I like the feeling. Hinata is so lucky! She has some adorable accesories! (The one I love the most is the LG phone... I want that phone!) Anyway, I hope you liked it! I loved the standing up for herself part! I think Deidara helped her a lot. I'll being immediately with the next chapter. I'm so pumped up for this story! I'm happy! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Read and Review onegai!!**


	3. Act 1 scene 3 Of starbucks and bikes

**Third chapter... in the same day as the second... woo! Yeah! I'm happy. I'm so happy you guys like my story and reviewed! **

**Hinata rocks** is A/N

**'Hinata rocks'** reciever speaking on the phone. (not the narrator)

_'Hinata rocks' _inner speaking

_Hinata rocks_ EMPHASIS

"Hinata rocks" normal speaking

xxxxxxxxxxxxx change of scene or time

_**'Hinata rocks'**_ text message from someone who is not the narrator

_'Hinata rocks'_ text message from the narrator_  
_

**Disclaimer- I do not own naruto... now be happy... -sulks in emo corner- I wanted to own it but Masashi kishimoto won't sell it...-mumbles- **

-- -- --

RECAP

"It's nothing girls. Um, lets go drink something, I'm in the mood for a good and delicious Starbucks Caramel Frappuccino Blend" I said licking my lips.

"Yum, that does sound good..." Temari said. "Lets go..." we all grabbed our bags and stood up, about to leave for Starbucks.

_'I think you're falling for him' _

I think I am too...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like to order?" Ino stood in front of the man attending us. While we were on another table waiting for her. We watched as she flirted with the guy soon she pointed at each of us and spoke to him. Probably telling him which drink was who's. What could we say... that's why we always send her to order for all of us, we always have a discount! I giggled. Soon we saw Ino walking towards us with a bright smile.

"I talked him into bringing the drinks here, I said I just had my nails done" she said sticking her tongue out sheepishly. We laughed.

"Starbucks truly is losing money if you order for us Ino-chan" I said with a big smile on my lips. She sat down beside me and we began talking.

"So... what is the name of the picture guy?" Tenten said. I jumped from the sudden question. They laughed as I glared at them with a pout.

"His name is Deidara..." I said as I shuffled around in the seat avoiding the gazes. "and I won't reveal more information!" I said pouting.

"Aw Hina!! You know we want to know!" I stared at them.

"You'll know in due time" I said with a smirk. I felt something vibrating against my back, I turned and found my bag hanging from the chair, I grabbed it and took out my phone.

_**'Sorry bout Kazuki...'**_I looked down and bit my lip. I slid the cell phone open and typed.

_'it's ok, he's ur bf(?)' _I asked with a smile on my lips. The cellphone vibrated again.

_**'no. jst a fun boy toy... it's nothing'**_ I cocked an eyebrow. Why is he telling me this? I mean... God... we aren't really dating, it's just a fake so... why explain? I shrugged it off and typed again.

_'Don't worry about it...'_ I sent it and looked around. I saw a guy who was staring at me intently. I suddenly looked away, blushing furiously.

"Hina... did you see the hot red-head who's checking you out?" Sakura asked as she nudged me with her elbow. I embarrassed sneaked a peak. Its true. He was really hot. Red fiery curls fell on his face and mischievous almond eyes locked with mine. I gulped. He flashed me a smile and walked towards the man who had just taken Ino's order. I looked at Sakura beat red.

"S-Sakura!" I said embarrassed, she giggled.

"It's okay, your Deidara... isn't here so... no harm in a few flirting looks, right? He seems to be a college student... um... me likes" she said as she licked her lips. I turned to look at him again, he flashed me another smile and walked towards his table. The man who had taken our order walked towards us, the drinks in hand.

"A Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino" he handed it to Temari who gave him a seductive smile. The guy gulped.

"Thanks Hun" she said with a husky voice, "can we go pay at the end?" the guy nodded as if hypnotized. He turned to Sakura.

"Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino..." he said clearing his throat, Sakura smiled at him cutely.

"Thank you so much!" she said blowing him a kiss. The guy blushed so much that I could've sworn he was about to faint. He turned to Ino.

"Um, Iced Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte" Ino smirked at him and when he placed the coffee before her she brushed her hand subtly against his.

"Thank you" she said with a wink. Yep... one more and the guy will probably faint... He turned to Tenten, already cherry red.

"Ahem... C-caramel A-a-apple S-spice" he said, his eyes closed. Tenten aw-ed and with this he opened his eyes.

"Thank you so, so, very much" she said smiling at him innocently. He hastily turned to me.

"Um... y-your C-Caramel F-Frappuccino B-blend" he said his eyes closed.

"Thank you" I said softly, "You better go, leave this girls here, don't worry" I said noticing his hesitance. He nodded, eyes still closed. They turned to me.

"Why didn't you make him look at you?!" Tenten asked, annoyed.

"Cause I had pity on the guy, come on... he would've gotten scolded! I didn't want him to faint... he'd be the forth guy to be fired because of that... I don't want him to loose his job" I said sternly. Temari sighed.

"She's right... we better stop doing that..." the others turned to her stunned. " In this shop, we can do it in other shops, right Hina?" I sighed, they totally didn't get my message, but I nodded softly.

"But not always, only sometimes and maximum 3 guys per shop..."I said looking at them with a pout. They threw their hands up in the air as if giving up.

"Okay, okay... we'll do it..." Ino said pouting. "I wanted the guy to faint..." she muttered. I giggled and drank from my beverage. I squealed. I love this drink! It's so good!! the girls giggled at my reaction.

"You truly love your caramel frappuccino don't you?" sakura asked amused by me. I nodded immediately.

"It's delicious!" My cell phone's alarm rang. "Girls, we better get going, we have a little bit over the exact amount of time to get to school" I said looking at my Cell Phone. They stared at the clock.

"Shit! You're right!" Ino said. We all stood up and walked to the counter. We walked to the guy. The girls paid for theirs and I walked to pay for mine.

"Um, it's not necessary for you to pay yours" I looked at him eyes wide. The girls stared at him gaping. "That gentleman over there paid for yours and asked me to hand you this" he gave me a paper with a number and a name. I looked at the guy who waved at me. I covered my face which was tomato red. I thanked the counter guy and left with my frappuccino in hand. The girls behind me.

"For a second I thought he gave you a 100 percent discount!" Ino said pouting. "He only gave me a 75 percent" Tenten stared at her.

"60 percent" she said with a smile. Temari bugged in.

"80 percent" she said proudly.

"60 as well" Sakura said giggling. "Well Hina, what's the guy's name?" I took out the paper and stared at it.

"Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori" I said eyebrows raised.

"Yum, that guy was truly hot, did you see the pecs that were highlighted by that shirt!" Sakura said licking her lips.

"Yeah, you're lucky Hina. Two hotties. Anyway, when did you began to date Deidara? Were you cheating on Sasuke??" I laughed.

"No, um... today?" They stared at me shocked.

"Sasuke broke it off yesterday and you already have a guy?!" I giggled. Well... it's half true... we did begin to date today... only not date date... more as in fake date but... it works. I nodded.

"Well... we'll speak about that later. We need to enter school now. We have Traditional Japanese with Kurenai-sensei, right?" Tenten asked. I nodded. I walked in the school premises and in the bin at the entrance I threw the empty plastic glass. I walked towards the lockers ignoring the mocking looks directed at me.

"Hinata, you never suited Sasuke-sama!" I heard as I kept walking. I rolled my eyes and didn't pay the comment any mind.

_'At least I had some action with him, unlike all of you bunch of wannabes'_ I giggled. My inner is fiesty. I finally reached my locker and took my laptop out. I slid my cell phone and stared at it.

_**'I talked 2 some friends, we'll fix ur hair a bit n stuff. Well, luck in the nxt class'**_ I passed to the second message.

**'**_**Name's Sasori'**_ I stared shocked at the cell phone. How in the hell did Sasori get my cell phone number?! It vibrated and I stared at the new message.

_**'Don't B so shocked Hinata-chan, I'm ur cousins friend, he gave me ur cell phone no.'**_ I sighed... Neji! It vibrated again.

_**'What a coincidence 2 find u there'**_ I sighed, I decided to type him a message.

_'Yeah... though how did u know it was me?'_ I'll play his game.

_**'Neji showed us a pic of u n him hugging'**_ I blushed. Baka Neji!

_'He did?!'_ another vibration.

_**'lol. Yeah'**_ I growled. I will so kill him when I get home.

_'hey, lets speak l8r, I have class now'_ vibration...

_**'k, bye'**_ I smiled. I closed the cell phone and walked towards TJ class.

I saw Sasuke walking behind me, I ignored him until I felt him pull me back.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he hissed. I looked at my nails, acting bored.

"What was what for?" I asked 'confused'

"You know what I'm talking about! Ibiki-sensei's class! I had to go to Tsunade's office for three periods! That was not fun!" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Not my problem" I said as I began to walk back to class. He pulled me up again. "What now?!" I spat, obviously annoyed.

"Whats the attitude for?! You should be down and crying!" I looked at him as if he was crazy... hell which as if?! He is crazy!

"Why should I be down and crying?" I asked calmly. He stared at me with eyes narrowed.

"I dumped you, you should be devastated" he hissed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why should I? You're just another guy, nothing special in you, now, my boyfriend, that's special" he stared at me wide eyed.

"B-boyfriend?!" I nodded.

"Sorry honey, what can I say, I'm not that sad about you" I said hiding my tears well. I walked towards the class and greeted Kurenai-sensei, I laid my laptop bag beside Ino who saved me a seat and walked towards Kurenai-sensei's desk. "Sensei... can I go to the bathroom?" she nodded. I ran towards the bathroom as soon as Sasuke had entered the class. I slammed the door closed as soon as I arrived and entered one of the stalls. I sat on the toilet and hung my head low. Sobs shook my entire frame. Tears trailed down my cheeks. "You jerky idiot... I hope you die..." I said between sobs.

_'Don't cry... he doesn't deserve our tears!'_ I nodded.

I know... but... it hurts! Since the beginning he intended to hurt me! And it hurts... it hurts so much!

_'You'll ruin your make up...'_ I dried my tears and grabbed some toilet paper, I dried my damp cheeks. I got out of the stall and used some water to erase some pigment left on my cheeks. I dried it with more toilet paper and it was almost as good as new... though the mascara touch below my lower eyelashes disappeared. I sighed and walked towards the class. At least I didn't cry long enough for my eyes to get puffy and red.

"The romance of the three kingdoms was written in the 14th century..." Kurenai-sensei kept speaking as I sat down and took my MacBook Pro 15.4". I began typing all the important details.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...a while later...

-RIIIIIIING- yes! End of classes I'll finally see him. I gasped. God!

_'stop thinking about him!'_ I sighed.

I know... I know... I'm trying you know!

_'I know you're trying but it's not working'_

I know it's not working...

_'well leave! He's waiting'_

God! You truly are bossy! Besides weren't you the one telling me not to think about him?!

_'yeah but he's waiting...'_ I huffed as I closed my laptop and placed it in my bag. I Slung the bag on my shoulder and walked out the class. I opened my locker and took out my handbag. I opened my cell phone.

_**'I'm here'**_ a smile on my lips as I walked towards the entrance. I heard girls squealing and guys mumbling something.

"Oh My god! Who is that guy in the entrance?!"

"He's so cool!"

"He is blue-eyed!"

"Probably an american!" I stared around at all the love struck girls and listened to their comments. The men around us were really annoyed by the girls reactions.

"is he a model?!"

_'Probably Deidara'_

Yeah, not many people are cool and blue eyed and looks like an American and a model...

_'yeah'_

I walked towards the entrance. I felt that Sasuke wasn't so far behind but he was followed by his whore cult... sorry... _fan club_. Soon I saw Deidara who waved. I stopped dead on my tracks. He looked just as he had said... drool worthy. He was wearing black leather pants with chains hanging from it, a black sleeveless shirt which clung to his body like a glove, a black long sleeveless coat with some details in crimson red and the insides were red. His nails were painted black and he had a black leather with metal spikes dog collar. His blond bang covering his left eye and his hair up in the same cute and cool half ponytail. A white belt kept the pants on their place and on his right arm he was wearing a fingerless fishnet glove which reached up to 3/4's of his arm and over it half fingered black gloves. On his other arm he held his shades and he leaned against a VRSCDX Night Rod Special, Harley Davidson. I gaped. He also was wearing black and red Sidi vertebra 2 motorcycle boots. He texted me.

_**'Run at me and hug me'**_ I blushed furiously at his idea. He tapped his boot on the floor.

_**'Hurry!'**_ I sighed and once I saw no one was in my way I ran towards him. He smirked and walked forwards a bit and a tiny bit before I reached him he lifted me up and hugged me. I was blushing furiously. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear "He's watching" I hid my head in the crook of his neck, knowing he hadn't put me down yet. He finally did and pulled away from me a bit, I felt disappointed but soon he grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. I cocked an eyebrow and he smirked, leaning down and kissing me on my lips. Right then and there my brain stopped functioning... I just thought about how warm and soft his lips were. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and grabbed my wrist motioning me to get on the bike. I did as he motioned me to and he handed me a black helmet. I wrapped my arms around his belly and he put his shades on. Right then him being gay and my fake boyfriend never crossed my mind as I hid my face in his broad back. I inhaled his manly scent and let myself go. Then he started the motorcycle and we left. I could feel the wind against me and I saw from the side the many different things but I didn't care, I just thought about him. He's so warm. Before I knew it I fell asleep against his back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Change POV

I finally had arrived at her school. For some reason I felt kind of giddy inside. I brushed it off thinking it was 'cause I have a new friend. I'm not used to having many good friends, don't get me wrong, I have many friends, but not _good_ friends. I mostly classify people as my good friends if they accept me as gay. Though not all my friends know... I only tell the ones I think will accept it... some ones I have been mistaken and have drawn away from me but there are others who didn't mind. Reason why I was shocked when she did. I originally tried to make her think she was wrong, mistaken over something I clearly made obvious by knowing her shoes were Manolo Blahnik's and things like that... why can't straight men know their designer names?! Though in a certain way I'm glad she realized it... cause she accepted me. Its funny how good friends we became on one day. I had dressed up as manly as I could. I asked Kisame, a friend of mine, to lend me his bike. He did, after a long speech about how much I had to take care of it. I sighed. Well I accepted his terms and now I'm here waiting for her. Soon I saw her but she stayed there... petrified. I stared at her trying to guess whether she'd walk towards me or what. I finally grew tired of waiting. I took out my cellphone and texted her. I stared behind her and around and saw not only hundreds of girls staring at me and squealing but Itachi and Sasuke. I suppose Itachi would give Sasuke a ride back home. I smirked.

_'__R__un at me and hug me'_ she blushed at the message I sent her. I grew tired of waiting, knowing those two would leave soon.

_'Hurry!'_ I sent it and saw her hesitantly begin to run towards me. I smirked wider and before she reached me I lifted her up and hugged her. I knew she was blushing, for I realized she blushes pretty easily. After a little while holding the glaring contest between the Uchiha brothers and me I hugged her tighter and leaned towards her ear and whispered.

"He's watching" I said, hiding the fact that Itachi was there... not really sure why though and then I let her down softly. I stared at Sasuke who was obviously fuming just as his brother. I wanted to chuckle. She's so much smaller than me... I'm like two heads taller than her. I pulled away from her and looked at her pretty disappointed face. I softly pulled her chin up and made her look at me. I leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle lock. I felt some kind of electricity but shrugged it off. It was probably the bike. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we stayed there for a little while. I pulled away from her again and sat on the bike. I pulled her by her wrist and motioned her to sit. I handed her the helmet Kisame told me to use... well... it was better for her to wear it. I put on my shades to make it easier to see and drive. I felt her small arms wrap around my middle section. It felt warm and I felt comfortable. I liked it. When I felt her grab on tight I started the bike and took off. I felt her lean even further on towards my back and hide her face against my back.

When we arrived to my beauty college I stationed the bike and began to get off.

"Hey, Hina? We've arrived" no answer. I sighed. She probably fell asleep, no wonder she almost didn't move. I slowly and softly turned around and lifted her up bridal style. I looked at her pretty sleeping face. Her eyelids covering her cute eyes and her long eyelashes. That pretty little button nose and her plump and soft lips. I took the bike's key and walked inside the building, her on my arms. I slowly walked. I stifled the urge to laugh. 'She's so light' I walked up the stairs and finally arrived at the classroom our teachers allow us to use. Its one of the biggest classes in the building. We used it to set up our own salon, only for exams and final exams and stuff like that, but our own one. Funny to think Itachi was one of us once. I entered the classroom and softly plopped her down on our couch. We had stations with tables and mirrors, each station having its own hair styling kit. Completely decorated. In a corner he had a table with two chairs opposite to each other, beside it a shelf full of nail polishes of different colours. On another corner we had various kits with make up, from base to lipstick. Beside the many kits which laid on their very own stands, we had a tall cushioned chair. The walls were painted with a terracotta kind of colour and they had been painted with sponges and in circular motions causing a new and cool look. The tables were wooden and in the middle they were glass their legs made in metal, iron to be precise, and it gave it an ancient look. At the top of the walls there was a moss green detail which resembled vines and leaves. On almost every table we had a vase with violet, fuchsia and crimson flowers along with some long fern resembling leaves. All the chairs were comfortable with iron legs and the cushions lined in leather. In another part we had our own lounge where were had some comfortable leather couches in dark mahogany wood to make the look alike to the tables in the hair styling stations. Then, looking towards the windows we had various washing stations, between each station all the hair products like shampoo and hair conditioner, stuff like that. I sat on one of the couches, waiting for Hinata to wake up.

Its funny... the first time in two months since I last saw Itachi... but this time... I didn't feel the piercing feeling that I felt when I was dating him. The kind of love sting. Actually seeing him with that face that before used to make me sad instantly actually brought immense pleasure to me. I sighed.

"Deidara, you already arrived? My bike's keys?" I stared at Kisame and walked towards him and handed him the keys. He stared at Hinata. "And she is...?" I stared at him once again, lifting my gaze from my sleeping model.

"My fake girlfriend" I said effortlessly, actually proud when the word girlfriend came out of my mouth. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Weren't you gay?" he said confused.

"I am, as I said she's my fake girlfriend. And my new final exam model. She is perfect to use as my make-up final and my clothes designer final as well... and I'm helping her with some ex-boyfriend trouble... actually I'm getting my payback against Itachi as well... so I'm happy. I told her we would help her today" I said happy... though for some reason the word fake made me cringe.

"We...? As in all of us? Do you think Sasori or Tobi will do it? Even worst, do you think Konan'll do it?" I pondered.

"They will once they meet her, Tobi as long as she becomes his friend he'll do it, the only one who might be a trouble is Sasori... lately he doesn't want to do anything to do with hairstyling...anyway... she's pretty isn't she?" Kisame nodded. For some reason I felt proud that she was my friend... my fake girlfriend even more. She began shuffling around a bit and her eyes fluttered open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Change POV

I opened my eyes, awoken by those voices. I recognized the first one, its Deidi's but... I don't recognize the second one... I sat up and rubbed my eyes, obviously sleepy and yawned.

"Good morning princess" I blinked as I stared at Deidara and his friend. I cocked an eyebrow... He's blue and looks like a shark... I shrugged it off and stood up.

"Good afternoon is more likely, and who is this Deidi?" I said looking at Kisame with a smile on my face. Kisame stared at Deidara amused.

"Deidi?" Deidara glared at him and pouted... he looks adorable!!

"Sh-shut up!" he said with a light hue of red on his cheeks. I giggled.

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, it's a pleasure" I bowed politely and stretched my hand as well as he did.

"Hyuuga Hinata, like wise" I said with a broad smile on my face as I shook his hand. He smiled back at me.

"I hear your Deidara's girlfriend... you do know he's gay right?" I nodded and giggled.

"Yep, but I'm not his real girlfriend, but his fake one. Its to get revenge on my ex-fiancé" He raised his eyebrows.

"A higher position than boyfriend... I'm sorry to hear that you two are not together anymore" I shook my head.

"it's okay, I got to meet the real jerk who I was engaged to. Now I just want him to taste a bit of his own medicine" I said smiling broadly. Deidara stared at me intently as I stared back at him, I flashed him a smile.

"Hina, are you sure you want us to fix your hair a bit and stuff?" I nodded.

"You were really good this morning with my make-up and I know that if these people are your friends then they are good" I said smiling.

_'Its like the ninth time you said you were smiling' _

I can't help it! Just being near him makes me smile

_'Sounds like a woman in love'_

Probably that's what I am...

"okay then" he said as he took out his cell phone. He dialled a number and waited for a bit, finally he began to speak.

"Sasori? Come to Akatsuki's base now, we have a job to do" my jaw dropped and my brain stopped functioning. 'Sasori?!'

x**CHAPTER**x**END**x

**Third chapter finished! Now tomorrow I'll work all day on the next one. I hope you enjoyed reading, please review!! You know you want to give the author some love! Some on... you guys know you want to... it's easy... just click the small lavender button at the left corner of your screen... Love ya guys! Also if you have any ideas or funny extra scenes or maybe a request for me to write for the story, I'll do it, so just let me know. -smiles- **


	4. Act 1 scene 4 Really and truly gay?

**New chapter... yay! I want to write something for my reviewers so... here are my thanks.**

_**Securt-**_ I'm so glad you liked it! Hehe I didn't only surprise you with the fast update... I surprised even myself! XDDD I truthfully didn't think I'd update so fast.

_**BlackLittleNekoKitty-**_ me encanta como me tratás como tu porta... -.-' haha si ya se, ya postee asi que no me reclamés

_**abrokencitysky- **_freaking awesome? I'm so happy you like it that much! n.n

_**Rakusu Yamato- **_o.o... my fic's a drug... OMG... I'm a dealer, how cool is that! XDDD lol. I'm so happy you love it x 3, I truly feel flattered.

_**k0re777-**_you find it cute? I'm so glad! I actually write this story for you and all of the other reviewers and readers so I'm really happy to serve my purpose. -grins- yay! I also love Deihina too! They're so cute

_**FIREKEEPER- **_ xDD lmao, your review made me laugh- it really happened?? That's so cool! Sounds fun. Random question- Was the girl les? Or was she straight? XDDD See, I did update soon! -grins goofily-

_**Dumbbunny-**_ xDDD yeah quite stupid of Deidara to think it was the bike, but it gave it a humorous touch didn't it? Normally they directly think it's the spark caused by both of them but to make it different is fun. I'm glad you like the story!

_**HeartBrokenHinata**_- I am so loving that you are loving my story! -dances happily-

_**Ruby- **_OMG... I loved your review... your review rocked! Thank you so much! I'm glad that you find the plot good, I kind of thought it was kind of random but I'm glad you think it's good! About keeping up the good work, I'll try cause sometimes the quality goes down unconsciously when one goes through a phase without inspiration but I hope dis-inspiration doesn't strike me too soon. I'm so glad you're enjoying it! That means I'm doing my job well. ZOMG... you truly think my story is worthy of your reviews? I'm so happy!! -smiles broadly-

_**s3-**_hehe... I'll update but not when I have time... cause that term is too ambiguous... cause most of the time I have plenty of free time so... hehe -sheepish smile- but I will update, that is one that you can count on.

_**Kawaiiitahina12- **_I'm so happy you love it! Yeah, I also loved to write the part of Hinata in the classroom... I guess I find it so amusing when Hinata acts different to what people expect! XDDD I had so much fun portraying Itachi like that! Lol.

_**Kouketsu-chan- **_fangirl giggle! Hands up for the fangirl giggle! Haha I'm so happy you like it! You really find it cute?? -smiles-

**Overall to all reviewers, I'm so happy you like the story! I wanted to thank you for reviewing my story! I'm so flattered and happy. Wow... I didn't think this story would receive such a warm welcome! I'm glad many people like Deihina, I was worried there would be people reviewing to flame the couple -sighs in relief- I'm so happy that hasn't happened! And I think that you guys saw that even if Deidi is gay there still will be some romance -laughs maniacally- I'll have until... Sunday to try to update as fast as I can... cause on Monday I begin school again -sulks- I know... boring... and I have to read a book that I haven't read for my spanish class... hehe so I'll have less time left for updating soon and stuff but still, I'll try to write and post as soon as I can so... in advance I want to ask you guys for forgiveness. Now... **

**Disclaimer- Naruto is an anime really wellknown and I suppose the one who owns it is really rich... and truthfully... if I owned Naruto I would make all my stories an anime... hehe branch Naruto animes how cool would that be?! XDDD anyway on with the story! I suppose you guys remember the key for what does each kind of writing mean, if you don't check on the past chapters. Read and review onegai shimasu!-blows kisses at all of you- **

_**RECAP**_

_'Its like the ninth time you said you were smiling' _

_I can't help it! Just being near him makes me smile_

_'Sounds like a woman in love'_

_Probably that's what I am..._

"_okay then" he said as he took out his cell phone. He dialled a number and waited for a bit, finally he began to speak._

"_Sasori? Come to Akatsuki's base now, we have a job to do" my jaw dropped and my brain stopped functioning. 'Sasori?!'_

"Sasori, I'm not kidding you may be my senpai but-" I wasn't even paying attention anymore... Sasori was going to do my hair?! That stalker?!

"Just get the fuck up here and shut up, I'll speak to Konan and Pein if you don't" and with this he hung up. Its the first time I see him so mad. His eyes looked elsewhere and his mouth set in a tight line, he frowned for a little while. Kisame and me stared at him quietly. It's unusual for him to be something other than hyperactive and happy... well I haven't met him long but its the first time ever I see him somewhere near angry. I sighed.

"Deidi?" he turned to me and his frown softened just as his eyes.

"Hina... sorry for scaring you" I shook my head.

"You didn't scare me, it's fine. I... I just don't like seeing you being something other than happy..." I confessed softly. He still was staring at me this time smiling.

"You're funny Princess" I pouted.

"Why do you call me princess?" he smirked.

"Now I have three nicknames for you" he said smiling. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Pein I won't go to a fucking Go-kon, get over it"

"Oh come on Hidan! We're one guy short! You won't even have to flirt with any girl!"

"Pein, if Hidan doesn't want to go leave him. Gosh. And for you Hidan, it'd be good for you to socialize every once in a while... and perhaps cure that foul-mouth of yours" a girly voice said.

"Pein... I won't pay for the date, just so you know..." I blinked at a raspy low voice.

"Then I'll ask Zetsu if you won't go!"

"Pein for like thousandth time, I don't care who in the hell you ask as long as it isn't me? Got it?" I giggled lightly at the conversation.

"What will you ask me?"

"Oh Zetsu! I wanted to ask you to go to a Go-kon with some friends and me since we are one guy short..." the steps came closer.

"Um... when? I'm kind of busy with my green house you know"

"You and your flowers! Girls and booze are better than water sunshine and seeds which grow to make something colourful!"

"Pein! I'm warning you don't go there, if you insult flowers you are insulting me!" the girly voice said. Deidi had walked from his last spot and sat beside me on the long leather couch, Kisame sitting on one of the single couches and closed his eyes, his feet up in the coffee table.

"Oh Konan! Fuck! Come on! Please help me!" a hmph followed this statement but was more of a girly voice than the one of the statement.

"Shut up Pein. Deidara are you here?" the group finally had crossed the huge room and had turned around the wall and found us. Deidara waved.

"Hey guys" I stared at them and smiled.

"..." the room was quiet.

"..." ...

"...Deidara?"

"...Yeah?"

"..."

"Oh my freaking God she's so cute!! Pein why are you so quiet?!" I stared wide eyed at the woman. She had shoulder length bluish/black hair and a big flower before a messy bun. Her eyes were a very very light grey with hues of blue and the black pupil. She had a piercing just below her lower lip and she was beautiful. I blinked. She was hugging me...

"Konan... stop hugging Hina-chin, I haven't even introduced you two..." Deidara said sweat-dropping... along with the others (including me)

"Sorry! Its just" she released me and looked at me, I simply blinked. "You are so damn cute! You look like a doll!!" Pein began laughing. The others stared at Pein(?) like he was crazy.

"Excuse my sister... sometimes she just goes plain crazy. I'm Pein, nice to meet you" I smiled at him, still a bit freaked out by Konan, was it?

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, it's a pleasure" I said smiling broadly. Deidara wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I blushed furiously.

"I'm so sorry for my reaction earlier, I'm Konan... Pein's sister and Deidara's friend also his senior as a make-up artist" she said slightly glaring at Deidei but sneaking a few smiles for me. I giggled.

"It's okay, it's nice to meet you" I said stifling my laugher. A guy with silver hair combed back stared at Dei weirdly.

"Oi Blondie, weren't you a fag? Why are you hugging little miss doll?" I blinked at the nickname and found Deidara glaring at him and pouting.

"Shut up Hidan!" he seemed like a little kid! So adorable! I stifled my urge to squeal. Deidara acts just like a small kid! So cute!

"Hey, I'm Hidan, it's an enormous pleasure to meet such an adorable girl such as yourself" he said sliding towards me and grabbing my hand, softly he kissed the back of it. I blushed a cherry red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Change POV

... I fumed... without even realizing it I had already grabbed Hinata's hand, taking it from Hidan's grasp and sent him flying across the room. He stared at me as if I was crazy. I glared at him.

"Don't touch her as you please" I growled. I stared at the others who were with mouths wide open and eyes wide in shock. I let go of Hina-chin's hand and ran a hand through my hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Change POV

I blinked. What had just happened?! I mean... Hidan was simply introducing himself... in a very gentlemanly (A/N-more like Playboyish) style... and out of the blue Deidara was holding onto my hand and had hit Hidan... and hard, sending him flying across the room. The tension in the room was so big I think the air itself would've cut it... it was too heave, almost overwhelming.

"Don't touch her as you please" he growled in a low and dangerous tone. When I heard him speak like that a shiver crawled down my skin. He finally released my wrist from his grasp and as soon as he did I grabbed my wrist. A red ring with finger marks covered it. I looked away and backed away from Deidara a bit... I didn't mean to... but his reaction... his strength... it... it was too overbearing... even for me. The room was silent. Hidan-san was up now, cupping his injured cheek. He glared at Deidara but soon Pein came in between.

"Okay ladies... break it up, we have guests here today... sometimes I think you two PMS too much... well... not as much as Sasori but you follow a close second. Come on Hinata-chan, it's fine, don't mind these old quarrelling ladies. I suppose Deidara wanted to keep you away from a professional play boy's hands... come on people! Stop the silence, I mean it, quit it or I'll make you" he said in a joking tone. This lightened the mood up a bit and made Kisame burst out laughing.

"Deidara... I think you have turned so gay so gay that you've become a woman... better ask Konan for some Tampax" Kisame said laughing hard, about to fall off the chair. Deidara, since I last saw him, had lightened up noticeably and was blushing lightly a pout on his lips. Konan was smiling and walked towards Deidara and ruffled his hair. Hidan was smiling slightly and flashed me a smile as soon as his gaze locked with mine. Zetsu was looking at the two 'PMS-ing ladies' as Pein called them and shrugged.

"Where is Sasori?" I cringed... I wasn't in the mood to hear about that stalker... I still have doubts that he knows Neji... the other people in the room shrugged. He tch-ed and plopped down on a couch. Soon a loud slam announced the arrival of a new visitor.

"Where the fuck is Deidara?!" all of us turned to the new arrival. My gaze locked with the new arrival's one... almond eyes. "Hinata..." I stared at Sasori shocked. He cleared his throat. "Is this our job? We'll help her?" Deidara stared at him with a smile, he nodded. "Oh... then forget I ever yelled or cursed. Hinata-chan, how're you doing?" he asked awkwardly. I stared at him and stood up, he followed me with his gaze, slightly shocked.

"We didn't really introduce each other, nice to meet you, I'm Hyuuga Hinata" I said with a broad smile.

_'weren't you the one calling him stalker??' _

shut up! I know... but... he's Dedi's friend, isn't he?

_'oh... right... okay then go ahead -sweat drops-'_

"And I'm Akasuna no Sasori, it's a pleasure, Hyuuga-sama" he said with a wink that made me blush ten thousand tones of red.

_'Are there so many tones of red?!' _

...

_'Okay.. I'll shut up...'_

...thank you... -sighs-

"...What the hell is going on? You two know each other?" Dei asked absolutely confused. I was about to squeal at his expression... he looked so cute!

"Um... yeah... kinda..." I said softly a light blush on my cheeks. Why do I blush so much when he's staring at me?!

"Well, what exactly is the job we're doing?" Sasori asked looking away... hey is that a blush I see?... Sasori is blushing?!

"we're making Hina-chan, my _girlfriend_, some look changes... enough to make any guy drool" he said with a bright smile, a slight glare directed towards Hidan and Sasori. I cocked an eyebrow but soon shrugged the fact off and smiled.

_'you forgot to say again...'_

shut up!

_'you're the one smiling like a goofball and blushing every two minutes'_

... -glares-

"... girlfriend?" all of them, except Kisame-san, asked, absolutely shocked.

"Dei-chan... baby... um... I thought you were gay..." Konan began smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah... I did too..." Pein said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Deidara you ARE a fag, why in the fucking seven hells are you going out with a girl?!" Hidan said, glaring daggers at him.

"yeah, you were like the gay with the most open sexual preference I've met and now you're dating a girl?" Zetsu said with a disapproving look.

"Um, ano, I think you've got it wrong..." I began looking at them slightly flushed.

"I'm his/She's his fake girlfriend" I stared at Kisame who had said the same phrase though slightly different. He seemed annoyed at the comments the others were sending at Deidi. He smiled at me and I answered him with one of my one until my gaze, unconsciously turned to Deidara. I blinked. Why does he have such an expression... he almost seems...

_'sad? Depressed?' _

damn inner! You're so annoying!

_'hey, I'm just saying the truth...'_

-sighs-

yeah... almost seems sad. He probably didn't like that his friends told him that... I sighed and made him look at me.

"Why the sad look? They just... misunderstood" I said with a smile. He turned to me and gave me a smile. A fake smile, actually.

"It's nothing, don't worry" he said reassuringly. I stared at the other guys who had a look as if they just got it. They laughed.

"Ah! So it was that! You scared me there for a second!" Konan said giggling.

"Yeah, man... I thought you became straight for a second" Pein said about to start rolling on the floor laughing.

"Truthfully I can't imagine a straight Deidara" Kakuzu said monotonously. Deidara stood up suddenly and walked out the door, slamming it shut on the way out.

"What's wrong with him?" Pein asked us. Kisame rolled his eyes and Sasori simply shrugged.

"A-ny-way. Meanwhile Dei-chan throws his tantrum, lets begin your transformation. Okay so... you're really beautiful but there are some things we can do to bring it out to the maximum. First, your hair, even though soft and shiny, the cut doesn't fit, I mean, it looks good but we're going for brilliant right?" I simply stared at her and the others. They had apparently assembled around us two in a circle staring at everything.

"Guys! Tobi has been looking for you! Where were you?! You left Tobi in the ice cream parlour alone!" I saw a guy with spiky jet black hair walk towards us. I giggled softly at his way of speaking.

"Tobi! I was wondering when you'd realize it... sorry pal, we were short on cash and couldn't pay... and we knew you'd refuse paying so it was the only way out" Pein said grinning goofily.

"Not fair... why did Tobi have to pay for all the ice creams?!" he said pouting. I was still giggling softly, he was funny, he acted like a little kid. He probably heard me laughing for he turned towards me and smile. "Hey there! I'm Tobi! Nice to meet you" he said smiling. I simply stared at the others who were looking at Tobi weirdly. "Why is everyone looking at Tobi strangely?" he asked blinking. They sighed and turned back to me.

"I thought he formed a normal, coherent, 1st person sentence" Hidan said scowling.

"Yeah me too, I was about to congratulate him" Pein said with a pout.

"Um, h-hey Tobi-san, I'm Hinata" I said smiling at him. He began skipping happily and grabbed my hand.

"Tobi likes Hinata! Hinata-chan is cute and nice to Tobi!" I giggled.

"Thank you Tobi-san, you're also really nice" I said with a smile.

"Back on with our work... who'll do the aromatherapy and pheromone perfume?" Konan asked looking around.

"I'll do the perfume" Pein said raising his hand. "I think I know a mixture of essences that go exactly with her character and suit her" he said smiling at me.

"Okay then, aromatherapy... relaxation?" Tobi began jumping up and down in the air.

"Tobi wants to do it! Tobi also wants to give Hina-chan a massage!" I blinked. Didn't he call me Hinata-chan a little while ago? What's up with the nickname change? Oh well... hey... massage? What the?!

"okay Tobi. Next, hair styling...?" Sasori raised his hand.

"I'll do it" he said sternly but with a smile. I gulped. What's with the weird smile?!

"next, nail art?" Hidan walked forward.

"I'll take really good care of the princesses hands" I blushed at his comment. Why is he so gentlemanly?"

"Okay... creepy Hidan... if Deidara saw you he'd punch you once again... but you're good so it's fine. Finally, fashion?" Kisame stood up from the couch. (where he hadn't moved from... the only one not surrounding the girls)

"Okay... so I'll do the make up" she said proudly, until a hand tapped her on the shoulder. I looked up to see who tapped her in the shoulder to find Deidara.

"I'll do the make up" he said seriously... why is he so serious?? Konan pouted.

"Awww... Dei-chan! I wanted to do her make up! Okay... I'll do a purifying mask then" she said pouting.

"It's not necessary" Deidara said immediately.

"Aw come on Deidara, it's just so I have something to do!" she said looking at him with a puppy face. Deidara stared at me.

"Do you mind?" I shook my head. He then turned to her. "Okay, fine..." he said still as serious as ever. I frowned.

"Why are you so serious?" I asked kind of mad about it.

"It's nothing... don't worry... sorry... I'm just... pensive... that's all..." he said truthfully with a small smile. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad, I was worried" I said softly. He blushed lightly and walked away.

"I'll help Sasori then" Konan said pouting, I giggled at it and she smiled at me. "Your boyfriend is uptight all of a sudden" I nodded and kept giggling, she smiled again as she walked towards Sasori. "Hey, um... can I help in something?" Sasori stared at her. He nodded.

"Here, apply with to her hair, it's to make it even shinier, it's lacking a bit of shine" he said kind of serious. She nodded and walked towards me.

"Yay! I'm glad Sasori is not like the new Deidara... the laid back Deidara is cuter... hmph... well anyway, come here doll" I walked towards her as she motioned me to sit in one of the chairs. She began applying the product and in the end she wrapped a towel around it. "Don't touch it yet, now it's time for your massage" she said smiling. She pushed me towards the lounge. I blinked. Since when is there a massage table here?? Tobi smiled.

"yay! Lay down Hina-chan, I'll begin your massage so calm down and relax" I nodded as I laid down on the table.

"Hinata-san, for the fashion stuff... um... do you have other uniforms? And your clothes?" I mumbled something but I think it wasn't heard.

"Kisame, talk to her in a little while... Hina, I need you to take off your clothes..." I opened my eyes.

"Uh?" Tobi nodded. I shrugged, I walked towards the bathroom and took the towel Tobi told me to take. I sighed and entered the bathroom to remove my articles of clothing. Its funny... he always spoke in third person but now he spoke in 1st.. I'm surprised... I wrapped the towel around me and folded my clothes neatly and walked out the door to find Kisame.

"Hey, I'll hold onto these for you" he said smiling, I cocked an eyebrow but nodded and gave them to him and walked towards Tobi-san. Soon.. my eyes began closing and I simply gave in to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Change of POV

I couldn't stand listening to them any more... I simply stood up and walked out the door. I didn't even realize if the door closed I simply walked down the stairs and took some turns, up the stairs and to the roof. I sat there. I truly can't understand. Every single petty thing, every single contact between Hinata and someone else not only repulses me... it gets me mad! I don't know why... were a man and I would've already be working on my confession... cause I know jealousy is part of what I feel when I'm in love... but... they are right! I'm gay! I like guys! I swing for the home team! But why in the freaking hell does it piss me off so much to hear her say she's my fake girlfriend?! Why does it piss me off to listen to other guys flirting with her?? Gosh! I covered my face and sighed. Soon I felt something wet touch my cheek. I grunted.

"Who is it?" I said without even opening my eyes. Can't the person see that I'm not in the mood to talk?!

"It's me" I sighed. Kazuki. I removed my hands from my face and semi staring at the sky and semi staring at his face (I was lying down if you guys didn't notice) I looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" I said slightly more cheery than originally.

"I saw you were mad and came to cheer you up" he said before kissing me. I looked away and pondered on pushing him away but decided against it and began to kiss him back. He licked my lips asking for entrance and hesitantly I accepted, my eyes closed. Not to give the moment some spark but to forget it was him kissing me. It felt so different with Hinata... I pushed him away and stood up, walking towards the door, not even one glance towards Kazuki, I simply entered the building and went down the stairs. When I was back I found Konan handing the jobs to everyone, until she came to the position I wanted to do, make-up.

"Okay... so I'll do the make up" she sounded proud. I tapped her shoulder with an eyebrow cocked, totally not in the mood to be cheery... lets let Tobi have that job... seriously I'm in a foul, foul, amazingly bad mood... she turned to me.

"I'll do the make-up" I said frowning.

"Awww... Dei-chan! I wanted to do her make up! Okay... I'll do a purifying mask then" she said pouting at me. I shook my head. She knows that look will get her nowhere with me...

"It's not necessary" Deidara I said without even thinking about it, paying more attention to my aching head than my senpai.

"Aww come on Deidara, it's just so I have something to do!" she said looking at me, I stared at Hinata. Truthfully I wasn't in the mood to hear her whining so... if Hina says no then Konan will pester her... and not me.

"Do you mind?" I asked trying to contain my pain I was looking at her and she shook her head. I then turned to Konan, more than annoyed. "Okay, fine..." I said pretty serious, not paying mind to anything more.

"Why are you so serious?" I looked at Hinata. She seemed kind of mad, my gaze softened as soon as I saw her.

"It's nothing... don't worry... sorry... I'm just... pensive... that's all..." I said smiling, I think her smile is my medicine.

"I'm glad, I was worried" she said softly and a hint of relief peeked in her voice. I turned away and began to walk... I didn't want her to see me blushing.

**New chapter! Sorry for not posting it up yesterday, I began to listen to some Halloween songs and I got this huge idea for a Halloween fic so I began to write it to avoid the idea from leaving my mind. I think I'll have more difficulty at updating for now I don't have the computer only for me since my brother is coming home from the beach... so... who knows... but I'll try to update. I will also take a bit more time for I have many stories that I haven't updated for over a month... so... hehe, it's my duty to update. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review my wonderful friends! -smiles- also, a go-kon is a group date... why do they call it that... I truthfully do not know. **


	5. Act 1 scene 5 realization sucks

**I know... I know... I'm mean. I took too long. But i've been overly-busy... and this time I really really mean it. I want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing! I'm really happy you like it! Gosh I'm tired. Anyway, onto the story... oh yeah, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I want to draw Manga... but I'm not that good you know. Oh! And technology eats me. I don't know how to make a video to save my life. So.. Anime is out of the question. I guess that tells you I can't be the creator of Naruto... but hell! I wish I could draw like that. Gaara is so freaking hot! I could fill my room up with pictures of him drawn by me. XDDD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Hinata rocks** is A/N_

**'Hinata rocks'** reciever speaking on the phone. (not the narrator)

_'Hinata rocks' _inner speaking

_Hinata rocks_ EMPHASIS

"Hinata rocks" normal speaking

xxxxxxxxxxxxx change of scene or time

_**'Hinata rocks'**_ text message from someone who is not the narrator

_'Hinata rocks'_ text message from the narrator

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Hey, I'll hold onto these for you" he said smiling, I cocked an eyebrow but nodded and gave them to him and walked towards Tobi-san. Soon.. my eyes began closing and I simply gave in to sleep. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"-na?" I groggily opened my eyes and adjusted them to the amount of light coming in through the windows. I was woken up by mischievous cerulean. I smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked teasingly, now remembering where I was.

"Finally woke up, I'm glad!" I teasingly glared at Deidara.

"I bet I didn't fall asleep for so long, it's just you bothering me! Hmph, anyways, Where is Tobi-kun?" he chuckled.

"Okay, you got me. Um, he just left. Now come on... oh, wait...um... Kisame?" I heard a grunt answer Deidara's unasked question. "Em... can you hand Hina her clothes?" I heard a grunt, which Deidara took as a no, apparently. "Why?"

"I'm fixing them!" I heard the annoyed replied. A small giggle left my lips as I turned to him, still laying down, so he wouldn't see me like this.

"Fuck! Um... do you have a robe anywhere in here??" a giggling Konan came in.

"Here, I was looking for one all around campus. It's amazing how a campus full of gays and metrosexual guys doesn't have a robe at all..." she said still giggling. "You are awake!" I smiled and nodded softly.

"Your forgot to say 'finally'" she glared at him playfully and turned to me.

"Don't listen to Deidara, you were out only the amount of time the massage lasted, then Tobi left and you were beginning to wake up" she informed me with a bright smile. I shook my head at Deidara as in disappointment but couldn't bear his expression and cracked up. He glared at me.

"Meanie..." he said as he smiled broadly.

"okay... now... Dei-chan, hand me the robe" he stared at me mischievously.

"Oh, really? Why should I?" I pouted.

"I won't be here naked all the while long" he raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes.

"Want to bet" I frowned and pouted which made him chuckle until Konan stole the robe away and handed it to me.

"Don't listen to this guy, he's way too happy and naughty" I turned to her and grabbed the robe and covering myself with the towel I walked back to the bathroom and placed the robe on. I unlocked the door and walked out. I stared around and saw Sasori motioning for me to walk towards him. I sighed and walked towards him.

"Hey beautiful" I blushed unconsciously and diverted my gaze to the floor. "Come on, sit down" I did as he told me and sat down on the washing station/chair before him. He took off the towel that was wrapped around my hair and took a comb. He passed it through my hair and untangled it. Finally, once untangled, he washed off the special lotion Konan had applied and washed it gently. Finally he washed all the residues of Shampoo and all the rinse off my hair. He combed my hair again and wrapping a clean towel around my hair he told me to stand up and walk to one of the mirror stations. He motioned for me to sit down and once sat down he took off the towel and put on a... kind of coat thingy? Not sure how to say it, since in my life I had never gone to a hair stylist. My mum always cut my hair, and it was pretty! Now she doesn't. He grabbed the scissors and began cutting my hair. Not that much, it was basically the ends... or at least it was like that in the beginning. Soon he began cutting a lot and since I wasn't before the mirror since he had turned me around I had no idea what so ever of how I looked. I saw how Hidan entered and carried a stool towards us. He flashed me a smile and grabbed my hands.

"Good Morning princess, had a nice nap?" I giggled and nodded. He nodded as well and turned to look at me in the eyes again. "Here, I'll paint some beautiful nail art for you" I grinned and saw how passionate he was about his work. I giggled as he grabbed my hands again, this time tickling me in the palm. He smiled at me. I heard the snipping of the scissors and heard Hidan's shuffling. Soon I felt how Sasori ruffled my hair, probably so the cut ends already fell down. He sprayed it with water and grabbed some kind of strange cream.

"I'll dye your hair" I widened my eyes but sighed, knowing they were the experts, I couldn't do anything but watch. I nodded as he began applying it with a brush on my hair. Which colour it was I do not know, but I did see he had more than three different dyes. I stared at Hidan. He had applied a base of soft blue, on top he drew some dark blue flowers and at the tip he painted two lines, one was white, like the stems of the flower, and the other one was a lighter line than the blue he used for the flowers but darker than the background. In the end he applied a coating of gliterry nail polish and then finally the finishing nail polish. He turned to me.

"Like it?" I nodded, smiling brightly.

"Hinata come with me, I need to wash your hair" I turned to look at Sasori who smiled and pointed at the washing station. I flashed Hidan and Sasori a smile and walked to the washing chair and sat down. He pulled my hair in the sink and began washing the dyes. A while later He told me to stand up, so I did and walked once again to the chair. He dried my hair a bit and finally I saw myself on the mirror. I had indigo, violet, lavender, and very very thin streaks of dark blue. I smiled. It looked good since he cut my hair in layers. He smiled and turned to dryer on and softly, with a hairbrush began to dry my hair. I saw each step. He straightened it slightly just with a blower and then grabbed the hair iron.

"I didn't only apply the dyes, I also applied a lotion for straightening, right now is just so you understand what you have to do" I nodded. He had straightened it all except the ends since they were curled up. Once he finished he applied a lotion and ruffled it a bit. "You're hair is done" I gasped. It was beautiful! Carefully layered and with so many colours that blended in with my hair! Now it was all a mix of blues and purples. I loved it. I stared at the nails and smiled, they were beautiful as well.

"Is she ready?" I turned to see Deidara, towering over me. I saw Sasori nod and smirk.

"She looks beautiful" Deidara smiled at me but I think I saw an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"Yeah, but she's still missing the main part" I giggled. He's so proud of being a make-up artist. He dragged me to the make up station where he work so fast I couldn't even notice what he was doing. I just felt brushes sliding on my cheekbones, eyelids, a little bit on my forehead and felt something sticky and cold on my lips. I opened my eyes and stared at myself. He hadn't used that many colours, they were soft pinks that blended well with my skin. The only thing very noticeable was the trick he showed me with the mascara and this time he also used eyeliner. But instead of being violet he used black mascara and eyeliner. Also nearing the end of the eyelid instead of pink he used a redish fuchsia. In the end, I looked like Hyuuga Hinata 2.0 ... I really improved. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I can't believe you look so cute! Just like a doll!" he said happily. I saw a handsome boy appear behind Deidara. He had bright, spiky, slightly long chestnut hair. He also had sharp ruby-like eyes, with high cheekbones and sharp edges. His look was a cool kind of haughty and his body was chiselled and toned. I gaped at him. He was so hot!

"Deidara_-chan_" he called in a sing song voice as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist. I felt a pang of pain but soon it disappeared. 'Im probably jealous' I thought. I saw Deidara blush brightly.

"Kazuki" he mumbled as he avoided the new arrival's gaze. I stared at them curiously. 'So that's what a boyxboy couple look like... they are both so hot... interfering with them seems like a waste...' I thought as I stared at Kazuki nip at Deidara's neck. I heard Deidara clear his throat. "Kazuki... um... this is my 'girlfriend' Hinata" I cocked an eyebrow. The way he said it was so different than when he presented me to his other friends. This time he made it obvious it was all a scam. For some reason I felt another piercing pain. I smiled falsely.

"Nice to meet you... Kazuki-kun?" he turned to me and with a cold and calculating gaze analysed me.

"Where did you meet her?" he asked Deidara. Dei-chan simply mumbled a "School" and that was it. Kazuki nodded. "Likewise. Hey are you busy right now?" Deidara pouted.

"Kinda" Kazuki narrowed his eyes.

"Hm... what are you doing right now?" he asked with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Um... Taking Hinata home" he said recalling. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out to Kazuki.

"Oh... I was going to ask you to come with me"

"It's okay, go with him Deidara, I'll take Hinata home... you can go with Kazuki... you two are boyfriends after all" Deidara seemed to turn to me as if to ask me what I thought.

"It's fine, go with him, we're just pretending either way" I said harshly. He cocked an eyebrow and showed a hurt expression.

"Oh, then... sure, it's okay... lets go" I composed myself and before they left I called something out.

"Um! Thank you for everything Dei-chan... um... nice to meet you Kazuki-san" I saw him stare at me and nod I saw them stand at the entrance. I sighed.

"Thank you Sasori-san" he smiled.

"It's okay, anything for a beautiful lady such as you" I blushed furiously as my heart thumped loudly. "Let's wait for Kisame to finish your clothes and we'll leave, okay?" I nodded. He's more of a gentleman that I gave him credit for.

"Ready!! I'm sure you'll love it! I took the measurements and spoke to my friends and we were able to create four uniforms for you, custom designed by moi" I giggled. He was always so calm and collected but now... he's hyper and happy. I stared at the mannequin that he brought in his arms. He changed the skirt since he built in a petticoat, he brought me some long stockings with engravings on them and the shirt was tighter to my figure plus, they engraved a H.H in complex handwriting. The details of frill and volume he added were perfect. I gasped.

"Adorable" he smirked.

"Bring me your whole closet, I was originally thinking in changing your wardrobe but Deidara said you had amazing taste so I'll use your clothes and add some personal style" I nodded softly as I stared at the running Pein.

"I'm a genius" he said out of the blue. I cocked an eyebrow but I saw him carrying the bottle of perfume. He arrived next to us and waving a fragrant piece of paper, grinning. "The perfect scent for the perfect doll. I call it 'tear drops of an angel'" I blinked.

"why tear drops?" I simply couldn't contain my curiosity.

"Because if it weren't for Sasuke I wouldn't have met you" Deidara budged in with a smile, holding Kazuki's hand.

"And if it weren't for that dumb blonde there, we wouldn't have met you" Konan said with a smile as she hugged me.

"Thank you" I mumbled smiling brightly. "All of you... you all worked so hard" I stared at the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah, we rock, we know. Know enter that bathroom and try on my clothes 'cause I'm not a patient person!" I smiled and nodded.

"Hai, hai, okaa-sama" Kisame glared at me.

"I'm not your mother... I'm too young and straight to be one" I giggled.

"You're not denying being a woman" I said in a sing song voice. He glared.

"Shut up. I'm the manliest man you'll meet so enter that freaking bathroom!" I giggled once again and entered the said room. I took off the bathrobe and put on my under garments, then the skirt. It was pretty comfortable. I then put on the shirt and the vest on top, tying the neck bow and put on the mid-thigh reaching stockings. I slipped my feet in my shoes and twirled around.

"It's beautiful" I said softly. The whole change wasn't that drastic... but it certainly give a different feel. I went from a little above plain to pretty... with just some changes. I opened the door softly and walked out, twirling around before everyone.

"You look like another person!! It's amazing!! You look beautiful!" I heard Hidan say as he walked towards me and twirled me around. "Just like a porcelain doll!" I giggled.

"As I said, all thanks to you guys" they grinned and hi-fived. I saw Sasori grab his keys.

"Come on, I'll take you home. I needed to speak to you either way... lets go" he grabbed my hand and pulled me softly to the door. He grabbed his leather jacket and softly wrapped it around my frame. I widened my eyes. We waved at the others and left the big room.

"... Aren't you cold?" he shook his head.

"You're my priority" I giggled.

"Thank you so much..." he smiled.

"Liked the latte?" I glared at him jokingly.

"The meeting was so weird, I thought you were a stalker" I said with an amused smile, he sent one back to me.

"And I thought you were an angel- I guess you were wrong and I was right, ne?" I blushed furiously. "Lets go" I followed him to the parking lot where he had his red porsche. "...Dad" was the only thing he said as he was me staring at the car amazed. I nodded softly and walked to the passenger side, along with him. He opened the door for me (so much like a gentleman) and waited until I got in, then closed it. He got in his seat and turned on the car. He smiled at me.

"When I saw you today, I never, in any way, imagined I'd be in a car with you" I said calmly, looking at the window. I heard him chuckle.

"Funny, I did imagine it... well... more like I _hoped_ for it..." I did as if I didn't hear him and kept on looking at the houses and clouds- I sighed.

"You know... I was never told why you wanted this change so much" I turned to him.

"I didn't want it... Deidara insisted on it... but I didn't dislike it either" I said as I stared at the road ahead.

"Why are you his girlfriend?" I turned to him slightly shocked.

"Excuse me?" he turned to me and gave me a slightly pained look.

"You do know he's gay right? Then... why be his girlfriend? Why use him to make your boyfriend jealous?" I looked out the window again.

"He offered... yes, I do know he's gay... and its EX-boyfriend" he sighed.

"So... if instead of him I had offered.. would you have agreed?" Something in my brain clicked. Would I? If it was anyone else... would I have agreed to that?

"I said yes because I knew he wouldn't fall for me... he's just doing a favour" I said softly, trying to deceive myself.

"Then why the looks?" I stared at him confused.

"Which looks?" he chuckled.

"The hopeful, loving ones... and soon after pained ones" I blinked.

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled.

"How long since you have known him?"

"One day" he sighed.

"Love at first sight?" I rolled my eyes.

"I told you... it's simple, we're just doing a favour to each other. He helps me, I help him. Simple as that" he grabbed my chin and turn my face so I faced him.

"Is it?" I glared at him and nodded.

"yes it is. Why are you so intent on telling me I like him?!" he chuckled.

"Because your eyes give it away. But okay, I'll take up your word on that. Then show me on a date how much you do not love him" I widened my eyes. "I want to go out with you... maybe it wasn't love at first sight for you... but it was for me" I blushed and turned away.

"There's no such thing as love at first sight" I stated with the blush still tainting my cheeks.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure there is. Or maybe it just happened because you're an angel" I turned to look at him.

"I'm not an angel" he smiled at me and time froze. It was just him and me- his smile lightening up everything around us.

"Okay then... what if you don't know you are one? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you are one"

"I-I... um... t-this is my s-s-stop" he let go of me and bowed his head slightly.

"Then see you around Tenshi-chan(Angel). Take care" he grabbed a lock of my hair and inhaled it before letting it go and stepping out of the car. He turned around the car and appeared beside my door as he opened it and extended his hand to help me get off. I felt like a princess, stepping down her carriage, helped by her prince. I got down as he pulled me softly towards him and kissed my cheek. "I'll call you for that date" he said as he waved at me and got on, soon after leaving. I touched my cheek as if on a daze... but soon Deidara's picture came to mind. I walked to the front porch of my house and sat on one of the front steps.

I think... I think Sasori was right... I think I did fall for Deidara... but... nothing will happen. He's gay for god's sakes. Were he straight, and my friend, there'd be a possibility of him falling for me... but... all the chances... came down to zero... I... it hurts. I shook my head and pulled out my cell phone. Ten new messages. I ignored the messages and pressed the New Message option.

_'So... How does Saturday sound?_

_X hinata ' _

it vibrated and I stared at the new message.

_**'I knew you'd agree... Saturday is great. Pick you up at 4:50... there's something I want to show you'**_ I smiled.

_'Okay, I'm looking forward to it'_ I closed the cell phone and stood up, dusting myself off, I walked inside the house and opened it again.

10 New Messages

I stared at the new messages.

_**'Hey, so that was ur new boy?! What a hottie! You've got 2 introduce us**_

_**x Ino'**_

_**'Hinata... we need 2 talk**_

_**x Tenten' **_

_**'Hey Hina!**_

_**x Sakura' **_

_**'Hinata?... U there?**_

_**x Sakura'**_

_**'Hina, I'm coming over... Mum went into frenzy mode again and I'm not in the mood 4 it**_

_**x Sakura' **_

_**'Hina, Gaara's at ur house, you know tutoring? I'll pick him up at 7:00, probably stay a while to chat. Love ya**_

_**x Temari' **_

_**'Hina... I've a reunion at home. Don't B scared if the guys jump out or something**_

_**x Neji' **_

_**'Sorry 4 not Bing able 2 take U home...**_

_**x Deidara' **_

_**'Hey... U haven't answered so... hey um... how'd it go?**_

_**X Deidara'**_

_**'Hey honey... can I come over... we have to talk about that whole... break up stuff?**_

_**X Sasuke' **_

I blinked. What the hell?! So... Neji's pals are here, Sakura's here, Gaara's here, Temari'll be here and Sasuke's here... what the...?!

"Hinata!" I turned to see a pink blur tackle me. "Girl where were you?! I was waiting for you for two hours or so! Also... the jerk is here... and Gaara-kun as well" I sighed.

"hey, yeah, I know... um... so... how do I look?" she opened her eyes and stepped away from me.

"What the... where did... Kawaii(Cute)!! I love it!! You look adorable! Like a little doll!" I had to cover my ears due to the extreme squealing that brought everyone to the entrance.

"Hinata... what's up with you?" Neji said as he approached me. I stared at Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Haku, Zaku, Konohamaru and Sasuke. Sasuke gaped, while the others blushed. I close my eyes. I wasn't planning in them staring at me! I felt something warm hug me from behind and found Gaara.

"You look beautiful hina-chan..." he said as he hugged me. So adorable! Oh! I forgot to tell you! Gaara is my junior. He's in Middle school, about to enter our high school. He's a renowned playboy in his school, but instead of being the cool and sexy beauty as he is in school, with me, he's adorable and immature. He's like my plushy, and yeah... he's not doing well in Maths and Physics... so I'm his tutor. Also he's tried to come onto me various times... he never succeeds...

"Thank you Gaara-chan, now go upstairs, I'll be there in a second, also take Sakura with you" I saw him flash her the 'Melting smile' and Sakura was done for, I knew it. She nodded as she walked behind him as in trance. Should I tell him that I'll take her up later? Meh, let him have a little fun. He'll just kiss her... Sakura will kiss him too and that's as far as he'll go. How do I know? Well ever since he met me and confessed his love for me, promised he wouldn't make love to any girl, since he's now "mine". And no, I am not planning in being with him, he's 3 and a half years younger than me! But it'll help to control him.

"Hinata... um..." I saw Neji glare at Sasuke.

"Oh no you won't. You may be my friend that I won't let you get close to her. You dumped her, now deal with it. Everyone in the living room now! Stop staring at her" he walked to me. "But you do look beautiful. Don't worry about Sasuke, here, I won't let him get anywhere near you. Take care cous" he kissed my forehead and walked to the boys as he pushed them in the living room.

"Hey Hina! Looking for a boy? Call me!"

"Hinata you look hot! Wanna go out with me!"

"I think I've died and gone to heaven!" and many more were heard from the boys as they were being pushed in by Neji. I think now you know why Neji was pushing them in the first place. I took off my shoes and walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door to avoid any... scene.

"Its open!" I took that as a come in and opened the door. I found Gaara near Sakura with slightly swollen lips and Sakura was fixing her hair, touching her VERY swollen lips. I sighed.

"I didn't go any further so don't send me that look!" I sighed and plopped down on the floor. I sat before the table and opened the text books.

"What don't you understand?" he walked over to me and sat down.

"...Everything" I sighed.

"Gaara! I explained a lot last time!" he chuckled.

"Just kidding... no I don't understand valencies... but in the past exam I got an A so every thing's cool" I nodded and began explaining him.

"Got it?" he nodded "Okay then, here are some exercises. Try them. If you can't get one, tell me and I'll explain" he nodded again. I stood up and walked to the bed, where Sakura was. Since the room is pretty big I don't have to mind about gaara getting distracted. He's in the living room of the bedroom so...

"So the blond guy who picked you up today is your boyfriend?" I shook my head. She frowned. "You kissed him" I nodded. "Then?" I sighed.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone...not even the girls" she nodded. "We're just helping each other. He's my Pseudo- Boyfriend. So to say" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You looked so passionate!" I giggled.

"Yeah, he's gay. I mean... even if I did like him... he won't" she shook her head.

"No... Hina... No... I know that look. Come on! Tell me you didn't!" I looked at her confused. "You fell for him! Oh girl!" I smiled painfully.

"but it's fine... when the deal is over I won't see him again" she sighed.

"I doubt it will be that simple. Oh God... so... how is he?" I smiled.

"He's blond... bright blue eyes, funny, adorable, passionate... porcelain like skin... he's a make-up artist... he's the one who made this" I motioned for my body and face "possible" she sighed and hugged me.

"You really like him... I'm sure of that... that look is stronger than the one you had for Sasuke" I nodded.

"I know... I don't even think about him any more... hey... I have a date on Saturday" she looked at me warily.

"With that Deidara-guy?" I shook my head.

"The coffee shop guy" she widened her eyes.

**Lol finally finished. Sorry for taking so long... since the end-of-year exams are just around the corner then I'm not able to spare much time for my stories. I have too much homework, many exams and I'm pretty busy over all. Since I'm absolutely stupid I agreed to the MUN. I mean who in their sane minds know that they are busy and still agree to the Model United Nations which is going to add extra work? Well... I'm also participating in the Creative Writing competition and the History essay competition. So I'm pretty busy. Do you think I'd do good in the Creative Writing competition? Please tell me... I'm not so sure if I'm that good at writing so I need you guys to tell me if you think I should enter. Anyway, the chapter's finally here! Thank you so much for patiently waiting for it. Yeah I know... a bit of Sasohina and gaahina... but you guys know which is the main pairing so... hehe. ACT 1 is almost finished and we'll be onto ACT 2. **

**I love you guys. Take care and I hope you enjoyed- also please review!! My inspiration depends on it!! **


	6. Act 2 scene 1 Warnings and denials

"You really like him... I'm sure of that... that look is stronger than the one you had for Sasuke" I nodded.

"I know... I don't even think about him any more... hey... I have a date on Saturday" she looked at me warily.

"With that Deidara-guy?" I shook my head.

"The coffee shop guy" she widened her eyes.

"Hinata, are you sure about this? About doing all of this? I mean… one can't control whom to love and here you are leaving with him instead. Does he know?" I shook my head.

"No, Sakura. Well… yes! But no!... you get what I mean?" She stared at me with narrowed eyes and a look that said 'how can I get what you mean?!' I stifled my giggle and sighed. "It's only been one day at most and I can't just fall for someone in one day. I'm probably just really attracted to him but I doubt that I love him per say. You get what I mean?" Sakura nodded softly. I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You, Hyuuga Hinata are so complicated…" I giggled when she began tickling me and we began tickling each other.

"Hina-chan?" We stopped for a moment and stared at Gaara. I sat down properly after crawling to the edge of the bed and staring in the eyes of Gaara.

"Yes, Gaara-chan? Need help with an exercise?" he shook his head, as he looked down, and fidgeted for a bit. He finally turned to look at me slightly sad.

"I don't want you to go on a date with the coffee shop guy…" he said as he pouted and looked so sad. I stifled my urge to squeal and just kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Gaara-chan, it's nothing, just a date… you know you are still my little man" I said as I pulled away from him to look in his eyes. He looked more hopeful and a small smile appeared in his handsome face.

"Be careful, if he even dares to touch you I'll kick his butt" I giggled along with Sakura and kissed his cheek again.

"I know you will, Gaara-chan" I said as I smiled brightly. He smiled brightly and tried to kiss my cheek, albeit sloppily I suppose from nervousness, however he lost his balance and fell on me kissing me partly on my lips partly on my cheek. I blushed beet red and we both shuffled to our feet. "I-I… I think I'll bring something to drink. You continue with your exercises" he nodded as he blushed. I stumbled out of the door and called Sakura. She followed me as she laughed.

"So… Awkward, huh?" she said as she stared at my red face. I pouted and walked down the stairs.

"Sh-Shut up!" I pleaded as I walked to the kitchen. Sakura deviated and headed for the guys who were playing video games. I entered the kitchen and laid against the counter. Today had been a busy day. That was for sure, but I really think I cannot love Deidara. I can't! It's as simple as that! He's gay and he likes guys and I'm a girl. He has a boyfriend even if he says he doesn't, because it's obvious Kazuki is his boyfriend. I stared at Sasuke who was playing against Kiba and my heart skipped a few beats. I frowned and looked away.

I still feel something for him… I began taking out three glasses and juice.

"Can I help you in something?" I jumped, frightened. I turned to see Sasuke beside me with a smile.

"No, Sasuke. I have it under control" I said with a scowl and began pouring the juice. Once I was done I was about to head up but he stopped me. "Yes, Sasuke?" he looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and put down the juice glasses. I headed for the living room and called Sakura. She turned to me as she stretched.

"Yeah?" I smiled tightly.

"Hey, can you take the juice upstairs, I'll be there in a bit" she nodded hesitantly as she saw Sasuke. She bit her lip and began standing up to grab the glasses. I headed for the back door with Sasuke and closed it once we were outside. Then we walked towards the swings and I sat down. "What do you want to talk about?" I said as I began swinging in the swing. He chuckled.

"It's funny how you always know what I want without even saying a word. You were always the one who knew me the most…" he said as he began swinging as well. I allowed a small smile to appear in my face.

"I don't get you" I finally said. "Was everything you said yesterday a lie? Is it a truth? Did Tayuya dump you or something?" I said as I felt my heart clenching in pain.

"Hina… I'm a weird guy… sometimes I say something not even I know if are true or not…" I frowned.

"Were you cheating on me?" I simply asked, without looking at him. He stayed quiet for a bit.

"I did, twice, or thrice" he said honestly. I sucked in a big gulp of air because the answer for that I knew would hurt.

"Did you date me just because your father asked you to?" I said, keeping my tears at bay.

"At… At the beginning I did" I sighed and he rushed to explain. "Hina… I've always been a womanizer, a playboy. We were always best friends and I never thought of you as more than a friend…but then we began dating and I felt like there could be something between us! Like, I could see you as more than a friend… But you have to understand I just can't get settled like that. I can't be steady with you forever and ever. We are fiancées... but I can't just be with you" I sighed.

"And you want me to be just your friend with benefits then? To give you enough freedom to go sleep with other girls?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Just for a while! Just before I'm ready to be in a relationship!" I sighed.

"Sasuke, we were together for a year and it occurs you to tell me this the day after you dumped me? After you broke my heart? After you said the most hurtful things ever?" I said as I kicked the soil softly.

"Hina, it's hard for me! It's not easy to do this. I felt so bad yesterday…" I rolled my eyes.

"So bad? You were mocking me today!" I said slightly angry, but mostly hurt.

"I was embarrassed… for doing that to you… I need my best friend… and I had done that and I needed my dignity back so I acted like a jerk… and then you got me in trouble and I was mad and I knew that when you went to the bathroom you were crying… I… I asked Kurenai sensei to go to the bathroom a little after you and I followed you. I heard your sobs but when you were about to come out I bailed and headed for the class again. I am afraid fo commitment but…

Hina, I care about you! And it hurt me to know you were able to replace me so easily! And you kissed him so passionately like you loved him and I… I was fuming… and you changed like this and I felt like it was all for him… that you never once tried to change for me but change your appearance a lot just because of that guy- who's gay! Did you know that Hina?! He probably is just playing with you! He used to be my brother's boyfriend! I bet he's using you as a cover up so everyone will thing he's straight. You don't deserve that!" I huffed and felt tears cascading down.

"And I deserve you?! I deserve what you did to me?! I wanted to be with you, I _loved_ you. I still do. But not as much anymore. Sasuke, he's not gay, and he cares about me! And I care about him! And you shouldn't talk about Deidara like that just because he's there to pick up the pieces of the heart YOU destroyed! And this change? It was because of you, so you'd know what you were missing. Sasuke, I'm not willing to be the other girl, or just a friend. I loved you and I wanted to be with you, go out on dates, hold hands, kiss, hell I was even willing to give you my first time!!!! But I'm not willing to be the girl waiting for the husband who'll come home with another woman's perfume and lipstick smears on him. That hurts! I know you are not as cold hearted as you appeared last night, I know you.

You're right, no one knows you like I do, no one knows you love tomatoes with every meal. That you hate sweets but love macadamia cookies, that you love the smell of my hair when I'm just out of the shower, that you run your hands through your hair when your frustrated, that you hate having to run your father's company because Itachi bailed on him, that you don't really like traditional Japanese cooking and love Italian. No one knows that the cologne you buy you hate but buy because I told you it suited you. No one else knows that with one single kiss I can get you breathless and your whole voice turns husky and deeper than it is. No one knows that you did like Sakura at a point, no one knows the ONLY ice cream you like or stand is pistachio, that your favourite colour is yellow because it reminds you of the sun… yet… yet you tried to hurt me!

You dumped me because you were afraid of commitment?! Sasuke… truthfully I don't know if we can be together any more, perhaps you dumping me was a sign of how much we shouldn't be together!" he frowned and shook his head.

"No, it would've been a sign if instead it was that the things weren't working out, but everything was fine! You said it yourself yesterday. We were fine!" I shook my head with tears still running down.

"We clearly were not fine! If you felt like this, we were not fine! If you didn't tell me the truth, we were not fine! Everything was not okay. Sasuke, we need some time off, you need to date other people and I need to do the same. Perhaps, perhaps with time we will get back together but I think you really need to see other girls and I don't mean sleep with them, Sasuke. I mean date them. Then we'll see if we're meant to be" I said before I stood up and wiped my tears. He stood up with his head hung low until he turned to me.

"I love you" he said pained. I nodded.

"I know" I said before hugging him. He pulled away from me and held my shoulders. He kissed me sweetly and left me breathless.

"I'll… I guess I'll see you around. I'll fight for you" he said with a sad smile before kissing me one last time and heading inside. I plopped down and sobbed, and sobbed and sobbed more. I began feeling sleepy and soon my eyelids unwillingly closed. When I woke up I found myself in my bed with Gaara on one side, Temari in other and Sakura in Temari's side.

"Hina?" I stared at Temari. "Are you okay Hina-chin?" I nodded.

"Sorry… who carried me up?" The girls looked at Gaara who blushed.

"Thanks Gaara-chan" he nodded with a smile.

"What happened with Sasuke?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Did he hurt you again?" I shook my head.

"We talked things out, he told me he really does love me… but that he has commitment issues and that he wants to be with me but not be at the same time. He doesn't want to be my boyfriend, but doesn't want to be just my friend. He was hurt about the whole Deidara thing and he kissed me and said he loved me and that he'd fight for me, because I told him we should be apart from each other for a while to think things out… I still love him!" I said with tears in my eyes. They rolled their eyes.

"Well duh! Deidara can be a hottie but you were together with Sasuke for a whole year… and you did seem happy, except for his occasional cheating, but apart from that you were adorable" Temari said with a shrug. I nodded.

"I… I thought I was beginning to fall for Deidara, but now I don't know…" I stared at gaara who had a determined look.

"Of course you don't know, because unconsciously you have fallen for me and one of these days you'll realize it. I'll be waiting for you to realize and I'll never make you cry" I giggled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Gaara-chan. You always make me laugh" he smiled and nodded.

"Hina… I think we should go and leave you here to think things through. We love you and if you need us our cell is on" I nodded and hugged them both.

"Thank you guys, I love you" they giggled.

"We love you too" and headed outside. I laid on my bed and turned all the lights off. I walked to my dressing room and grabbed the first pajamas I found, I put them on and grabbed all of my clothes and put them in a suitcase. I headed downstairs and headed for my car, I opened the trunk and put the clothes in there. I closed the car and headed inside, inside I went to put my fixed uniform in the washing machine and once it was done I got it in the drying machine. Once it was done I ironed it and I headed upstairs. I walked to my bed and stared at the blinking cell phone in my bedside. I slid it open and stared at the new messages. There were three.

'_**Good night angel… I can't wait 4 Saturday…**_

_**X Sasori' **_

'_**U never answered my txt mssgs back… Oh well… good night, Hina-chan**_

_**X Deidara'**_

'_**Goodnight, Honey, I love you.**_

_**X Sasuke' **_

I sighed and laid the cell phone down. I stared at it… and then I gave up, I grabbed it and answered for all of them.

'_Thanks, Goodnight to you too… Take care'___ I laid it down and went to brush my teeth, when I came back I went to sleep.

***

I had gone to school normally and left early just to avoid Deidara if he had come. I headed home and plopped my bag in my bedroom. I changed my clothes to comfier clothes so I put on a pair of designer jeans and a D&G stripped shirt. I grabbed a pair of emblazoned Jimmy Choo flip flops and headed downstairs. I looked in the kitchen and stared at Kasumi.

"Ms Hyuuga, why are you in here?" she asked sweetly, normally my family would just call her and she would cook whatever we wanted with her crew. I smiled.

"Kasumi-san, do you know where is Antoine?" she smiled.

"I think he's in the garage taking care of the other cars. You're going out?" I nodded.

"I need to deliver something to a friend" she nodded. "Thanks Kasumi-san. I'll be back before dinner!" she giggled and called.

"Make sure of that, Ms Hyuuga!!" I giggled and headed to see Antoine.

"Antoine!!"

"Ms. Hyuuga, what can I help you with? You are going out today?" I nodded.

"Can you take me to Akatsuki University?" he nodded.

"Of course, going to get your hair cut?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked curiously. He laughed.

"Because that's where your cousin cuts his" I nodded.

"Nope, I have some friends there and I needed to leave something" he nodded. I smiled and I gave him my car's keys, he got in and took me over there, I thanked Antoine. I got out and walked towards the studio they had with the whole wardrobe in a suitcase… a big suitcase. I knocked on the door and Kisame opened it.

"Hinata!" he said with a bright smile, he hugged me and I giggled.

"Hey Kisame! I came to leave the clothes you told me to give you…" I said as I handed him the suitcase. He laughed.

"I'm glad you remembered. Want to come in?" I nodded with a smile.

"Tobi!! We have visitors!!" I giggled and looked around to find the studio deserted except for them. Tobi came bouncing in with his cheerful personality.

"HINA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He tackled me in a hug and we almost fell down except for his balance as he was able to pull us to a standing position. I realized how big his arms were.

"Hey, Tobi-kun" I said as I ruffled his spikes. He laughed.

"There, they are already on my sewing room" Kisame said as he walked towards us. Tobi made me sit down beside him and Kisame sat on the other side.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I realized all of their things were semi-disorganized.

"They have their prep-work for their exams. That's why most of them want to use you as the model" I widened my eyes.

"They do? Really?" Both of them nodded and I laughed.

"Hinata, how was it, really, that you became Deidara's girlfriend?" I laughed and corrected.

"Pseudo-girlfriend-" he nodded.

"That" I sighed.

"Well… I was crying because my fiancée had dumped me in a horrible way, for some reason he told me several lies, he said things like if I ever thought I would fit him and stuff like that and I arrived at my school about half an hour early. There I met Deidara. He was really sweet with me and made me laugh and finally he proposed that. He said that he once met a guy like that and he also hated him and in the end it was Itachi the one who dumped him and Sasuke who dumped me" Kisame widened his eyes while Tobi played with my hair.

"Itachi?" I nodded. "You know Itachi?" I nodded.

"He's my art teacher" Kisame shook his head.

"Hina… I'll tell you a really important story… I'll tell you Deidara's childhood" I nodded.

"Oh… oh!!" we turned to Tobi who had stopped playing with my hair and stared at us. "You are the Hyuuga heiress!! That's right!!! That's why you were engaged to Sasuke!!" he said as he remembered. I nodded softly and Kisame ran a hand through his hair.

"Hina, I know it's weird that we're telling you Deidara's story when you've only known him for a day but you need to know. You see, Deidara was born in New York when he came as a baby with his parents here to Japan. His father was a businessman and his mother was a craftswoman. His father used to hit her because of Deidara. You see, his father was really protective of Deidara… as a _son_ however his mother thought he was a girl or more like made him a girl. His mother was mentally ill but every time Deidara dressed as the _boy_ he is she'd do something awful. Deidara was oblivious of all of this- he just knew his father hit her and his mother dressed him like a girl and whenever he was dressed as a boy… well… anyway, he began creating an aversion to women, so he started liking males… mostly males that were nothing like his father- or at least that was what he thought.

Itachi and him met here, in Akatsuki's base… and for Deidara it was love at first sight. Itachi well… he was never gay… however he did have a certain phase where he was with Deidara, never love… more like… possessiveness. He believed Deidara was his and Deidara would do whatever Itachi told him to. So Deidara once again began dressing like a girl, still with aversion to all females he did it and he'd be Itachi's girl. Then he realized Itachi was only with him because when he was smaller his mother had arranged an engagement with him or as Deidara's mother thought _her_. Soon Itachi got bored of playing with Deidara and finally told him he just wanted to know his former fiancée and laughed at him. Finally someone told him the truth- Itachi already had a new fiancée that Mikoto had arranged for him. From then on he decided he'd make life miserable for that girl and his aversion was no longer fear… but more like wrath and hate" I was wide eyed and slightly shivering.

"W-Why are y-you telling me this?" Kisame looked down.

"It's true that Deidara is really sweet… but he just acts that way. Deidara has a profound hate for women and I'm afraid that he'll hurt you especially if you will be the key to getting revenge on Itachi… plus… if you are the Hyuuga heiress who was to be Itachi's fiancée" I widened my eyes.

"NO! That can't happen! I'm no longer Itachi's fiancée, ever since I was five they decided it was better for me to be with someone my own age and not seven years older!!! Deidi-kun would NEVER do that to me… he's too sweet… he doesn't hate me!!" I said as I willed my tears not to fall. Kisame just looked away.

"I'm sorry, Hina" I nodded and stood up and wiped the beginning of tears.

"Thank you for telling me, Kisame. See you" he nodded and Tobi got up and hugged her. When she was about to pull away she heard him say

"If he ever makes you cry… come to me" I nodded and pulled away as I gave him a small smile. He wiped some tears I didn't know had fallen and I went out.

***

"Father… I have a favor to ask you" Fugaku looked up from his stock magazine and stared at his son.

"Yes, what is it, my son?" Onyx eyes locked with his father's and a small smirk appeared in his lips.

"I want to claim the spot of Uchiha heir, I want to marry the Hyuuga heiress" Fugaku looked taken aback and rubbed his eyes.

"You, my son? Are you sure? It has been a long time since you clearly told me you didn't want anything to do with our company, that you preferred to have your own career and Sasuke is happy to be the heir…" onyx eyes turned threatening and narrowed.

"I don't care about Sasuke, I'm taking my privilege as first-born and you will grant it to me" Fugaku gulped and nodded hesitantly.

"O-Okay, I'll see what I can do" Onyx eyes once again turned warm… or as warm as they could.

"Thanks father" Fugaku nodded.

***

_**I know… I've kind of taken quite a while to post this up… I've been in a severe writers block and you should know that it'll take long to update until I have my computer back. My computer died and I'm convincing my dad to buy me a new one… so until he says yes and buys it to me I can't write as freely as I would like so you'll have to bear with me. I'm trying here- for example I'm sneaking around and using my brother's. Anyway, I hope you like it. This is the end for the first act because the discussion with Sasuke is important. Yes, Sasuke is not that much of a bad guy. But a lot of things will happen before Hinata and Deidara can be happy together. MANY things. Anyway, I love you guys, thank you for putting up with me… I know that I took a long while. I love you. **_

_**And I love your reviews! You guys are so sweet, I'll write replies to them in the next chapter, that I'm starting right now and I'll save in the USB. I'll do whatever I can to post it up as soon as I can. **_

_**See you!!! **_


	7. Act 2 scene 2 Of Decisions and Tears

**There, done ready. Jesus, it took me long to finish it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Sorry for taking so long :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto nor its characters, only this plot. **

"I'm sorry, Hina" I nodded and stood up and wiped the beginning of tears.

"Thank you for telling me, Kisame. See you" he nodded and Tobi got up and hugged her. When she was about to pull away she heard him say

"If he ever makes you cry… come to me" I nodded and pulled away as I gave him a small smile. He wiped some tears I didn't know had fallen and I went out.

I called Antoine to pick me up and thought about the story Kisame just told me. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Deidara would be so heartless and I began to feel faint. Luckily, Antoine had just arrived so I just got in and sat down with my eyes closed in hopes of calming down.

Once we got home I thanked Antoine, who handed me my keys and finally I entered the house. I walked inside to find Neji playing Xbox in the TV room. I walked to the couch and sat down, pulling one leg up to my chest as the other was underneathe me.

"Neji... do you know a boy called Sasori?" He paused the game and turned to me.

"Why? What happened?" he asked as he saw my wary face.

"Oh, no. Nothing happened. Just I met Sasori and I'm going out on a date with him on Saturday and well... I wanted to know how you knew him" he laughed as he took my fake smile as reason to calm down.

"He's a friend. I met him when I was going to talk to Itachi and we kind of hit it off. He's cool. He saw the picture with you and me once and I think he kind of had a crush on you since then" he chuckled as he shook his head and laid down the controler. I just blushed furiously.

"He's really nice..." I agreed as I smiled and forgot about the whole Deidara issue.

"Yeah, he's a cool dude. Amazing hairstylist aswell. He began cutting my hair a little after we became friends. He was sick and tired that I wasn't 'giving it the proper care' as he put it. Where are you two going?" he asked as he stood up and sat on the same couch I was sitting.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a surprise" he shrugged and turned to me for a second, looking at me from the end of his eye.

"If he hurts you... let me know" he had such a serious face that I burst out laughing, a rosy blush covering my cheeks. He just pouted and I kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan. For everything" he blushed and looked away. Which made me laugh. He's not used to being thanked. I went up the stairs and laid down.

* * *

It was finally Saturday and I couldn't be more nervous. I'd been avoiding Deidara for the few days before today... truthfully not knowing whom to believe.

I was so thankful to Kisame for telling me all that but at the same time so hurt knowing what Deidara planned to do. I wasn't sure if he still intended to go on with his plan but even the idea that he considered it at some point was so heart shattering that I didn't want to think about it. So, my way to deal with that was avoiding him. I left school earlier, wouldn't answer his messages... and yet all I could feel was the distance between us. I shook my head and returned to reality. Right now, Sakura was here in my house helping me to know what I should wear.

"I don't know how to help you if you don't know where you're going!" I sighed and looked around my wardrobe.

"Sakura! Can't you try. I mean, there must be something that is versatile enough to wear wherever" she stared at me like I had grown two heads and a tail.

"Hinata, there's versatile clothes all right but not miracle clothes. There hasn't been invented an item that can be informal, playful, formal, serious and innocent with a touch of sexy all at the same time! That's impossible!" I just laughed.

"I'm just talking about a casual enough wear. It's not that hard!" she smiled at me.

"I'm glad you are finally smiling truthfully. I was getting sick of your fake smile" I widened my eyes in shock and she just giggled.

"I know you like I know my own hand, so, don't be shocked I can read you like an open picture book" I rolled my eyes and my head as I grabbed the cell phone. Also, I had been text messaging with Sasori ever since. He'd always wake me up with a "Good Morning, Beautiful. How are you?" we'd talk a bit in the morning, stop talking at school and in his case university and work. Then when we both were free we'd text again. It was so sweet, and nothing would be able to knock me down from cloud nine... if I hadn't met Deidara before.

Each time those brilliant sapphires invaded my thoughts I'd get uneasy and sad. I knew, if I hadn't met Deidara... I'd be falling head over heels for Sasori. He just knew what to say at all times, he was so perceptive and so unbelievably sweet. He was slightly corny but just a bit when he knew I needed it. It just seemed like I had met him since always for how much he knew me.

When I grabbed the cell phone I typed in a message.

'_Can you at least give me a hint to know how to dress? –pouts-_

_X Hinata' _

I plopped down the cell phone and it vibrated with a message. I smiled and pressed some buttons until the new message appeared.

'_**Well, my princess, I hardly believe anything would look bad on you so why need a hint?**_

_**X Sasori' **_I laughed and pouted until Sakura rushed over and took it. All I could hear was a squeal.

"Oh My God! Oh my God!!! He's so sweet!!! Answer him!!" I giggled at her outburst and put my hand out.

"I would... if a certain pinkette didn't have it" she turned to the cell phone on her hand and smiled cheeily before handing it to me. I grabbed it and began typing another message.

'_Well, your highness, it's not about whether it looks good or bad but how comfortable will it be. I need to know the type of place at least before I get dressed_

_X Hinata'_

'_**Oh, does that mean my princess is naked? ;) what a naughty princess!**_

_**X Sasori' **_

I blushed furiously and tripped over the buttons several times as I tried to control my blush.

'_I'm not. Hmph. _

_X Hinata' _

'_**You're not naked or you're not naughty, my lady?'**_ Sakura just laughed at every expression I did and read the message before bursting out laughing.

"Well, he's witty. I give him that" she said before she ate some licorish.

'_Both! Now, give me the hint or I'll dress like a nun!' _

'_**Aw... Better naked :D' **_

'_Sasori...' _

'_**Okay, then. Dress for the outdoors. Something slightly warm because we'll be out for a while' **_

Hah. I won. I turned to Sakura with a grin.

"Apparently we're going to be outdoors" she grinned broadly and hopped off the bed.

"Perfect. Then we'll begin. You just sit there and I'll take care of everything else" I nodded as I kept texting Sasori.

A while later came in Sakura with a Juicy couture Pleated Empire Coat in a Pumpkin tone with dark brown leggings and Brown jimmy choo boots that reached my knees. She also brought in my espresso beanie and my white and brown knitted and leather detailed bag custom.

I dressed up and laid with Sakura watching ten things I hate about you. Soon the movie had ended and the clock had given 4.45 and I was fidgeting so much that Sakura had to grab my hands and almost tie them together.

"Calm down! It'd not like you're about to go out with the grim reaper. Thinking about it... if that's the reaper that had to take my soul... I wouldn't mind dying at all" she said as she thought back to Sasori. I pouted and felt a minimum spark of jealousy that I brushed off. "Anyway, are you ready? You know, condoms and all?" she wiggled her eyebrows and my face burst out in a full-blown blush. I began stuttering jibberish and she just laughed.

After I managed to speak like a stuttering human- at least- I complained.

"S-s-sakura-chan! T-T-That's h-hardly appropriate! It's only out first date!" she just smirked.

"So... if it was you seventh would you do it?" I widened my eyes and began once again stuttering incoherent babbling. She just laughed again and shook her head.

"Oh, Hinata... your naivety is astounding" she looked out the window and saw a sleek black 1969 Dodge Charger convertible with custom rims and dark silver racing stripes all along the hood. She pouted her lips and whistled.

"Your man has _very_ good taste. Not only did he like you... but he drives a '69 Charger" I widened my eyes.

"My favourite man car!" she laughed.

"Yes, Hinata. Your favourite man car. Now hurry up, Antoine already opened up the gate for him and he's entering that huge entrance you have" Sakura would clearly NEVER get over the size of my house and property... would she? "Well, now go, go go. The beanie and the brown gloves are up beside your bag. I'll let him in and... question him" I nodded, eager but nervous about the question Sakura-chan would ask him.

I came down about three minutes after and found Sasori in the living room sitting with Sakura who was staring at him intently.

"She's a virgin" she stated plainly. I gaped and my feet didn't budge though I KNEW I had to go in there before she said something even more embarrassing. "So don't go touching her and stuff. She's a very innocent creature. Also, she clearly likes the blonde dude... so take it easy with her" she just glared at him and Sasori nodded calmly for all the things. I took a few steps forward and smiled.

"I'd never force her into anything Sakura and I really like her, I'd never hurt her either" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Then you're free to take her out"

"Sasori... um... hi..." I said as I played with my fingers. Both Sakura and Sasori turned to me with a smile on their lips. Sasori stood up and came to me. I was taken aback by this as he enveloped me in a hug. He kissed my cheek and looked down.

"You... look so beautiful that I think I'll be embarrassed to walk with you. Are you ready?" I laughed with a blush playing on my cheeks. I nodded and dashed to kiss Sakura's cheek, hug her and say goodbye.

"Remember what I told you Sasori!!" he just chuckled as he turned to me.

"Is the princess of the humongous manor ready?" I giggled softly and nodded as I clutched my bag. He smiled and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

I could feel the heat from his hand transfer over to mine and I didn't feel the chilly wind as we exited my house. We walked to his car and I still gaped. He hesitated and turned to me, worried.

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head as I admired the car. He laughed while he followed my trail of sight and pulled me to his side. "I'll always come and pick you up in this car if you like it so much" I just laughed and playfully pushed him. He shook his head with an amused grin and opened the door for me.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" I teased and he just raised his eyebrows.

"Mmm, of course, but me being a gentleman deserves a few prizes in return, just saying" I rolled my eyes and entered the Charger that smelled of leather and tobacco with a hint of mint. I smiled to myself for the smell.

"Why did you bring the Charger and not the Porsche?" he smirked as he had begun to drive and with one hand he was turning on the radio. Aerosmith came on and I stiffled the urge to squeal.

"I don't like using the Porsche too much, my sister uses it half the time since I prefer this one. It's cooler" he smiled at me as he pointed at the cigarettes. "Mind if I smoke?" I shook my head, used to people smoking since Neji and father did it.

"So where are we going?" he kept looking at the highway and just laughed.

"It's a secret, desperate princess" I pouted and he sighed.

"Hey, using that pout is not fair, I won't resist and I'll tell you!" I shook my head with a laugh as we began singing along to the song. We drove for a while and I was beat my sleepiness as I laid my head against the seat and just dozed off.

I woke up about an hour and a half later, around 6.30 pm. I looked out the window to find nature and more nature. I let out a small yawn and he turned to me slightly.

"Oh, sleeping beauty has awoken. You fell asleep for quite a while. We're almost there..." I nodded, slightly sleepy as I tried to rub the sleepiness off my eyes. I just stared out of the window until my eyes caught onto some kind of light. After a closer inspection I realized they were tiki torches!

The car began slowing down and finally stopped on an edge of the narrow, dirt path. Thousands of trees surrounded it all except for the small trail of pebbles that was lit by the tikki torches. He got out of the car and opened the door for me, offering me his hand so I could stand up and get out of the car. He smiled at me sweetly and led me down the lit-trail. I realized the salty smell that wafted and took a few seconds to pinpoint the smell. Seawater. Past the trees and the flowers we crossed a natural archway of Queens of the Night and their sweet smell.

Finally we reached the shore and a beautifully set table for two down on the sand. A bucket filled with ice and champagne, a picnic basket an a campfire warmed the table. White tablecloth covered the table as it swayed delicately with the breeze of the night. A small vase held a simple white rose and two plates and glasses with their appropriate eating utensils laid on the table. I took a sharp intake of breath as I realized that romantic was an understatement. I walked slowly, afraid to trip due to my shock.

"Is that expression a good sign?" he asked as I snapped out of it and broke out in a bright smile.

"It's.. beautiful. How did you set all of this up!!" he just laughed and helped me sit down. He did the same and just smiled softly.

"I have my ways..." he mysteriously trailed off. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. No, really. I'm curious!" he chuckled and until now I realized how deep and rich his chuckle was. So manly. Not at all like Deidara's, childlike and higher-pitched than most men. He brushed a strand of my hair and I blushed. I had been thinking about him again! I shook my head and locked eyes with Sasori who opened the picnic basket and revealed some delicious looking food. He took out escargot in butter, a couple of poached salmons that were somehow still steaming and a side serving of lightly steamed vegetables with lemon.

"You do know I'm underage, right?" I teased as I pointed at the champagne. He smirked and nodded.

"It's non-alcoholic, the best and most expensive one that I could find" I widened m eyes and he just laughed, ushering me to try the food.

We began eating, with a few comments or talking in between but mostly it was silent as the breeze swayed the trees. It was comfortable and really very sweet. After we finished I stared at the waves that crashed and then slid towards us, wetting our feet.

"That was delicious! My compliments to the chef" he raised his eyebrows at me and closed his eyes.

"I made it. I'm really glad you liked it" I gaped and he opened just one eye to catch my reaction. He began laughing good-heartily.

"You cooked all of that?!" he nodded.

"I didn't want it to be too much so I tried a simple dinner, but I'm seriously glad that you liked it. There's still dessert though. I'm hoping you're not too full" I shook my head.

"It's like you knew how much I ate and all. It's really beautiful and all of it... it's just amazing. No one has ever done something so sweet for me. Thank you"

_No one besides Deidara and his good-hearted help though._ I glared at my subconscious. Shut up. He did get something out of it: Getting revenge from Itachi and eventually me. I shook my head and saw Sasori taking out...

"Chocolate dipped strawberries!" I exclaimed and he just laughed.

"Ok, I admit, Neji did give me a few pointers. I did know they were your favourite" I just smiled at him adoringly.

"You're the sweetest!" he laughed and grabbed one as he held it for me to eat. I blushed harder than I had been blushing all night and took a tentative bite. "They are delicious!" he laughed as he continued feeding me. I decided to do the same for him, in exchange, and he ate merrily. After a few minutes we had finished the strawberries and we moved to another part of the beach, a closed off segment where the moonlight hit directly.

He had held my hand during the whole walk and I held my shoes on my other hand. We sat down on the sand and he stared at me.

"It's my family's property" I stared at him confused and a soft giggle left his lips. "You asked earlier that how I had set this up. Well, it's my family's property. We have a house not to far from here and I asked the servants to set everything up. I had come here before picking you up, to leave the food and have it all ready"I barely nodded as I stared at the beautiful glimmer the sea had due to the moonlight.

He stared at me and brushed my dishevelled hair again. A soft blush dusted my cheeks and he cupped one of them.

"How come, you're so beautiful?" I widened my eyes and the blush darkened terribly as I stuttered for an answer. He had an amused smirk and pulled me closer to peck my lips. My mind faltered as I blanked and stood there, paralyzed. He pulled away and kissed my cheek. "I guess I shouldn't question nature" he finished his last thought as I continued thinking of the kiss.

He calmly laid down and stared at the sky. Soon after I did the same and he pointed at a star.

"See that star?" I nodded as I followed the trail his finger traced. "It's my gift to you. I don't care... I don't care if you love him. Though he hardly deserves you loving him, but I... I'll fight for you. I promise you that" I just listened to him and allowed the weight of his words to sink in. Tears pooled in my eyes.

"Would... Would you help me forget about him?" I hesitantly asked, still staring at the sky. The rich, deep chuckle emerged once again and I felt him grab my hand and lightly kiss it.

"I promise I'll help you with whatever you need. I'll help you. As long as you forget about him I don't mind. Be with me" he basically pleaded to me. A small, pained smile showed itself on my lips. It'd be hard but I was intent on forgetting Deidara and I'd be damned if I strayed from my decision! After all, I had no chance to be with him. He was a homosexual for goodness sakes. I sat up and stared at him, he did the same, looking at me expectantly. Unknowing of what I'd do. I cupped his cheek and kissed him fully, no hesitation.

_This is wrong. You shouldn't be doing this! You don't love him!_

Fuck that! I'd learn... One thing I refused to do was being hooked up on the most impossible unrequited love in history.

So, he began kissing me back, his arms wrapping around me, one of his hands on my lower back the other one on the back of my neck, bringing me even closer. I tried to take it up a notch, ignoring the clenching pain on my chest, I licked his lips and he opened up. We began playing to see who'd win the tug-of-war and he finally won, bringing me down on the sand. I felt tears pooling and one fell down the edge of my eye. I felt his hands begin to wander and I whimpered, pushing him off softly.

He stopped suddenly. I breathed a relieved sigh and wiped my tears. He just sat down and growled softly. I turned to him, worried.

"Sasori, don't get mad… I'm sorry…" he turned to me with pure sorrow in his eyes. I felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm not mad at you… I'm mad at myself! I know you like him… I mean… I forced you down! If you hadn't stopped me… I would've continued and… god! I'm such an idiot!!!" I pouted.

"You're not an idiot. I'm sorry… I was the one at fault for beginning the kiss. I will eventually want to do that but... just… not right now. Not under these circumstances, not like this. It's just… I'm not ready yet. Do you forgive me?" he looked at me bewildered.

"Forgive you?! Why should I forgive you" I cringed as he said that laughing. "You are unbelievable. You didn't do anything wrong! Silly, sweet girl. I was the one who did wrong, not you. Don't worry! I lost control, I am the one who should be apologizing. I'm so used to just being with girls that are totally different from you. You are so pure… so sweet and innocent that I just fell for you instantly. I'm really, very sorry!" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Let's do something, let's just accept the other's apology and count it as a compromise, okay?" he laughed and nodded.

"Come on, it's late and I need to get you home before someone in your house freaks out" he sweetly held out his hand for me to use as support to get up. We did as he said, no detours. He took me home and sweetly handed me the White rose that had been in the vase. I held it with a smile as I blushed. He laughed and kissed my cheek. About to leave, I pulled on his arm and he turned to me, I shyly cupped his cheek and pecked his lips.

"Good Night. Thank you for the today… it really was amazing" he just blushed and nodded.

"Thank you for accepting" he said, for the first time, shyly. He looked so sweet and I just looked down.

"We'll keep going on dates, right?" I asked, shyly as well. He laughed and kissed me again.

"Of course. Talk to you later..." he said as he waved and left. I walked on the porch and slid against the door, shocked at all that had happened that day.

* * *

I sighed as I had given up texting her. It had been a few days since I last talked to her. I tried to talk to her every single day, I even went so far as to call her and see how she was doing but whenever I called the phone would say something like: "The number you have dialled is out of reach and/or turned off, please, try again later", whenever I sent her texts she never answered... and I DO mean never. When I went to pick her up from school she was never there. I asked her friends a few times and all the times I heard a:

"Oh, she has left early" or "You just missed her" and my favourite "She's staying longer than usual and said not to wait for her". I growled at this and just threw my cell on the bed. I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and then continue with my catalogue for my finals. However, when I was going inside I heard my cell go off and I went back to it. Somehow, stupidly hopeful that it may have been Hinata. I knew either way, that if it wasn't Hinata that it was Kazuki, so I might as well check it.

I grabbed it and flipped ir open and scrolled down to the recieved messages. I opened it and saw it was Hinata's. My eyes widened and a full blown grin appeared on my lips. Yes! She was finally answering!

I opened the message to stand there frozen and in shock.

There was Hinata kissing Sasori.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn so what will happen now. How will Deidara react?? Wait until the next chapter to find out. But here's a slight preview. **

"_What is this in my cell phone?!"_

"_A picture" _

"_Of us?!" _

"_Yes, i actually believe it's brilliant. You didn't seem to be objecting then..." _

**Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate if you reviewed, but it all depends on if you want to or not. I'm not making you. Anyway, R&R would be amazing!**

**Love(XOXO) & Cupcakes,**

**HiN4-cH4n**


	8. Act 2 scene 3 Misunderstandings

_**Well, hello people!! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for this late update but I hope you like it. To all my reviewers, thank you, I appreciate the time you spend writting to me! I really do. Your reviews make my day. **_

**Akuma Hana****: **Well, here's the update I hope you like this chapter as well. And I'm also kind of sad that I'll have to stop writing Sasohina in a while but, I'll make the best of it, though I'm sure you'll like the deihina as well! :D

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun****: **You really love it?! I feel so flattered! I'm glad you do! I will write more, don't worry, but there's no need to beg! =D I really hope you like the chapter!

**Spirit of Insanity****: **haha, you scared me there for a moment, i thought you hadn't liked it. I'm glad you do! Actually The plot came to me as a random thought seeing as most people confuse Poor Deidara with a girl, but it's true there aren't many deihina's. And once again! Thank you so much for letting me know about the rating thing, I seriously had forgotten I had rated it T. :P

**Sephiria Chronos****: **xDDDD haha not all of them want to get rid of poor Deidi, but don't worry, that mainly happens in the sake of drama. Deidi will be the champion at the end!! ^_^ I really hope you'll like this chapter n_n

**Likes to Smile****: **hahaha I'm glad you think it's cute! Well, I hope this chapter will answer your question. I hope you like it!

**ShadowOwl****: **Me?! Devious?! –rolls eyes playfully- whennnn?? xD Hahaha I'm glad you liked the chapter. And yes, Sasori is a gentleman... to Hinata but the guy has his sly ways mwahahaha. You laughed at that part? xD I did as well. It was funny to write.

**satomika****: **Haha, I'm so sorry I didn't update that soon. Yes, Deidara's situation is a rough one however he'll overcome it don't worry. For Sasori, well.. he really likes Hinata and he knows that at least this way he can be with her. He still hopes that she can at least come to love him. :P

**hinacouples****: **Awww! I think amazing is too big an adjective! But thank you! I really appreciate it! I hope you'll like this chapter xP

**.Love****: **xDD Hey! Yeah, I'm more relaxed and I am working on Baby sitting horror. It's almost completed, I'll probably most it up at the latest the day after tomorrow. :D I'm glad you like this one as well!! n///n

**Kuroi Bara-676****: **Oh, don't worry, you'll see in a little while what will happen when Dei curiously encounters Sasori and Hinata alone at a café. :P I like your idea... I'm so happy you love this story!! It really makes my day to hear that! :D

**Angel Dragonia****: **xDD I'm sooo sorry for doing this to you! Cliffies are fun though xD Anyway, you really like it??? I'm so glad!!!! :D Hope you like this chapter too then!

**Sakura Sama 101****: **Awww!! I'm so sorry your heart broke! But don't be sad! He'll be happy in no time :P after all he's the male main character and I'm not a sad endings person :P just wait a bit. I'm really glad you like my story!!

**Mewmewbaybeeanazawa****: **Awww!! Merry Christmas to you too! You love me? I love you too n_n. Yes, songs are able to get one out of writers blocks and that's amazing. :D Hope you like this chapter!

**Animuze****: **You love it?? I'm so glad!! :D Hope you'll like this chapter too!!

**Well, now with no further adue... I present you, chapter 8 of My Gay Boyfriend. This chapter is called... **

**Act 2: Scene 3-**

**Of Kisses and Misunderstandings.**

**Song: (Element Eighty – Scars [The Echo Song])**

* * *

"**Three quarters of the miseries and misunderstandings in the world would finish if people were to put on the shoes of their adversaries and understood their points of view"- Mahatma Ghandi**

* * *

I grabbed it and flipped it open and scrolled down to the recieved messages. I opened it and saw it was Hinata's. My eyes widened and a full blown grin appeared on my lips. Yes! She was finally answering!

I opened the message to stand there frozen and in shock.

There was Hinata kissing Sasori. Her pretty, lavender eyes closed as her lips were covered by Sasori's as I could slightly see his tongue slipping between her light red lips. His eyes looking at the camera with a scorching look and an eyebrow raised. It was a look that almost seemed like he was Daring me. Challenging me to what... I just thought as I avoided whatever feeling the picture had triggered.

Soon after I recieved a message from Sasori and I had my lips in a tight knit, jaw clenched and eyes glaring at the electronic device. My fingers pressed the appropriate buttons and his text appeared.

'_**U can stop being her BF,we're a couple now. Thanks for helping her ;) XSasori'**_

I took a sharp intake of breath and typed a quick message.

'_No prob, she's UR problem now. T'ws fun pissing Itachi & the midget off'_ I said offhandedly, acting like a jerk. I sent it and headed for the bathroom to get my shower. I heard the phone go off and ignored it as I showered as I thought of Sasori and Hinata kissing.

'They are not suited for each other' I thought as I recalled his dark red hair and light brown eyes and her lavender orbs with indigo locks, both of them painfully white. She was Petite, he wasn't too tall either. Urgh, they just clash so much.

She needs someone to compliment her shy personality and looks, someone with a bright coloured hair, bright eyes, Tall, tanned... toned...

'Deidara... you're describing yourself' I heard my subconcious go off.

I am not... because I am G.A.Y. Gay. I know it for a freakin' fact. I am the pillow biter, the home swinger, the goddamn drag queen, if you will. Well... that doesn't make me any less awesome. Poor Hinata, she needs a Deidara... but I'm gay so... urgh God! What am I saying... Jesus...

I got out of the shower and dried off as I walked to my cell phone. I bit my lip in anger as the image was there, glaring at me. I roughly grabbed the phone and typed a quick message.

'_Princess, Congratulations on getting a real boyfriend. Hope you and Sasori are happy. Guess you won't need my services anymore ;) Xdeidara'_ I knew I was trying to seem cheerful when I wanted to break something but she's not to blame. I mean, she needs a real man.

I got underneathe the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

I entered my house to be received by Neji. He eyed me suspiciously.

"How was the date?" I blushed furiously.

"I-it... it was nice..." I said as I avoided his knowing glance.

"I just saw you kissing him happily, I'm glad my tips worked" he laughed and I just pouted.

"Neji-nii! Why were you watching?!" he raised his eyebrows with a smug grin.

"There was nothing to watch on TV so might as well watch my cousin's soap opera" I gaped and he stood up to hug me.

"I'm glad it went well. You need a guy better than Sasuke, after all" I just smiled tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night, Nii-san" he nodded and smiled. I headed up the stairs but was brought out of my thoughts due to my cell phone vibrating.

I opened the cell and found a text from Deidara.

I took a deep breath and pressed _'read'_. Once I read it I froze. Me dating Sasori? Imaginary daggers pierced every part of my being as I read it and re-read it. 'He almost seemed relieved' I thought as I recalled the congratulations and the winking smily face.

'Idiot... what are you thinking... Of course he's happy, Sasori is his friend and he doesn't have to pretend to be straight. He can be happy with his boyfriend' I felt the stinging tears against my closed eye-lids. A choked sob made it's way out of my lips.

I walked to my room, closed the door and fell on my bed. I felt the tears run down as I kept staring at the damned message. 'He's just your friend! He's Gay...! He can never love you...!' More choked sobs left my lips.

"_It's true that Deidara is really sweet… but he just acts that way. Deidara has a profound hate for women and I'm afraid that he'll hurt you especially if you will be the key to getting revenge on Itachi… plus… if you are the Hyuuga heiress who was to be Itachi's fiancée" I widened my eyes._

"_NO! That can't happen! I'm no longer Itachi's fiancée, ever since I was five they decided it was better for me to be with someone my own age and not seven years older!!! Deidi-kun would NEVER do that to me… he's too sweet… he doesn't hate me!!" I said as I willed my tears not to fall. Kisame just looked away._

"_I'm sorry, Hina"_

As soon as the memory filled my head I began sobing without hesitation nor need to stop the tears. Tear after tear made it's way down my cheek and I closed the text message window and the background picture caught my attention, the tears stopping momentarily.

It was a picture of Sasori and me kissing. I widened my eyes and dialled Sasori's phone immediately but he didn't answer. I checked the clock. 11.57. I sighed and left the cell phone on my bedside table, deciding I'd call Sasori tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up and groggily rubbed my eyes, stretching as far as I could. I got up from under the covers and from the bed and headed to open the curtains and brush my teeth. After that I headed for the my wardrobe to take out my exercise clothes and after taking off my pajamas and putting on the exercise clothes. I turned to look in the mirror and saw the redness under my eyes along with a slight swelling. I went back to the bathroom and washed my face. I sighed and headed downstairs to the kitchen first, ate and after a little while I went to the dojo and began practicing my kendo.

After a long while of taking out my frustrations with stretching and practicing against my coach I stared at the clock and saw that it was already 2:00 in the afternoon. I sighed and headed back to my room to take a shower.

Then I reached for the phone and called Sasori. He answered in the second ring and a small smile graced my features.

"Sasori?" a light hearted laugh resonated.

"Princess?" I felt a piercing pain as that was the nickname Deidara used yesterday.

'Stop thinking about him, you idiot!'

"Hey... um... I needed to ask you something..." he laughed.

"Give me a second, I'm about to arrive at your house" I widened my eyes.

"...W-What?! M-m-my house?! Why?!" he laughed.

"Neji invited me and I wanted to see my princess already" I pouted.

"Neji-no-baka..." I muttered, making him chuckle.

"You don't want to see me already? That pains me, beautiful" I rolled my eyes.

"Just hurry up" I said with a pout and he laughed again.

"So you already want to see me? I'm going to hurry up, but if I crash and die it will be because of you!" I mumbled something incoherent and he laughed.

"See you in a little while then" I said as I closed my phone. I walked to the kitchen and found Neji eating fruit with the Kitchen TV on.

"Hey, cous. Woke up already?" I rolled my eyes.

"Neji, it's 2:00 pm... I've been awake for a while now. I've been training, that's why you didn't see me. Why did you tell Sasori to come over?" I said, containing the annoyance and embarrasment. He just laughed.

"Two reasons. 1. He wouldn't stop bugging me until I 'invited' him over, because he wanted to see you and 2. I have a new videogame- Call of Duty the newest version and he's great at shooting games. So, I invited him. You want to see him don't you?" I bit my lip with a hint of a smile.

"haha, see, I know you. Why were you annoyed with him coming over though?" I pouted.

"He took a picture of one of our kisses..." I mumbled lowly making him raise his eyebrows.

"He what?! Why?" I shrugged.

"That's why I want to ask him" he nodded, slightly warily. I shrugged.

"I'll go take a shower. I'll be back in a while" I said as I walked to my room.

I showered with my sweet pea body wash and toweled dry. I got out and wondered about Deidara's text. Tears made their way to my eyes and I blinked them away.

I'll rip you from my heart even if it kills me. I shook my head and hurriedly dressed, throwing on some Rockstar Stella – Supervixen jeans and my Christian Louboutin C'est Moi black ankle boots. I grabbed my two-layered black and white juicy couture shirt, the first layered striped and the second all black. I grabbed my cell and walked downstairs. I stopped and returned to my bathroom and applied a bit of mascara, just in case Sasori wanted to go out afterwards.

I went back downstairs and found Sasori there. I smiled broadly and walked to him. He turned to me when he heard the heels and smiled broadly, envelopping me in a hug.

"Hey babe. Missed me?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I think it was more like, did you miss me?" he pecked my lips and grinned.

"You already know the answer. You look gorgeous, as always" I blushed and smiled. He laughed and took my hand as we headed for the TV room. I stopped him as we crossed the Lobby and looked up at him. He stopped and told Neji we'd be right there. He turned to me confused.

"Babe?" I took out my cell phone and showed him the picture. He sighed and took me outside to the stairs. I saw his charger and smiled momentarily before remembering why we were here. He sat down and patted the space beside him. I sat down and stared at him expectantly.

"What did you want to ask me?" he said playing dumb. I sighed.

"What is this in my cell phone?" he laughed and I stared at him seriously, a slight pout on my lips.

"A picture" he answered cheekily. I cocked an eyebrow and stared at him exasperated.

"Of us?!" I asked a bit louder. He laughed and showed me his cell, stopping to see the picture himself, his grin becoming bigger.

"Yes, i actually believe it's brilliant. You didn't seem to be objecting then, actually if I remember correctly, you began the kiss" I blushed and pouted. "Come on, sweets. Don't be so mad. I did it because, personally, I love having this memory right there in my cell everytime I grab my cell. I'm happy, having you as my girl, even if it began yesterday. I mean, the fact that you kissed me and asked me to help you forget Deidara is really big to me... so I thought maybe the memory of us kissing would bring a smile to your face. I'm sorry" he pouted and I gave in, my shoulders slumping.

"Whatever" I muttered, making him laugh.

"So we're ok?" I nodded. He laughed. "Now we just need to tell Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and the others" I nodded but hesitated for a second.

"Deidara already knows..." I said with a hint of sadness. Sasori nodded.

"yeah... um... about that..." I looked at him and he looked down sadly. "I think... I think Deidara was using you. Look" he showed me his cellphone and two texts. The first was Sasori's and said that we were a couple and that he was thankful for him helping me, that Deidi could stop being my pseudo-boyfriend, the second was Deidara's and said

'_No prob, she's UR problem now. T'ws fun pissing Itachi & the midget off'_ I froze and began shaking, the words stabbing deeper than I thought. I mean, was I that much of a problem for him?! I mean, we only acted for a couple of days, am I that much of a pest that he'd be happy handing me over, making me someone else's 'problem'?!

I felt more tears sting my eyes and they fell. Sasori froze and began fidgetting not knowing what to do. He finally took the cell phone, took me in his arms and hugged me tightly, 'shush'ing me softly. I just hiccupped in his arms.

"A-A-Am I s-such a p-pr-problem for ever-everyone! I-I mean..! Seriously!" I said as I hiccupped, clutching his grey shirt tightly and I ruined it with my tears.

"Hey, hey, he's just a jerk! Forget it, he's not worth it! Come on, princess! Don't cry... for me. Please" I hiccupped again and began trying to stop.

"_It's true that Deidara is really sweet… but he just __acts that way__. Deidara has a __profound hate for women__ and I'm afraid that he'll hurt you __especially if you will be the key to getting revenge on Itachi__… plus… if you are the Hyuuga heiress who was to be Itachi's fiancée" _

The memory swarmed my mind and I closed my eyes, blinking the tears back. Sasori cooed for me to calm down and finally after a while my grip loosened and I pulled away, trails of tears probably marred my face and he gave me a tentative smile. He wiped my cheeks and stood up, holding me in his arms. I smiled at him and he just gave me another smile and a kiss on my forehead. He walked us in the TV room, Neji stod up immediately as he saw me in Sasori's arms, my face hidden in his grey shirt and the black leather jacket.

"What happened?" Sasori just shook his head and I whimpered as Neji tried to take me instead. He stopped when he saw I wanted to stay with Sasori. He sighed and sat back down, Sasori instead sat in the other couch and laid me down on his lap.

"Want to play with us, babe?" I stared at the game and saw it was the new game Neji talked about. I hesitantly nodded and they laughed.

For fifteen minutes they tried to explain me how to play and then I began to get the hang of it, all the while on Sasori's lap. Then I played for a while, got bored and just nestled against Sasori as he played with Neji. I gasped and cheered them on, earning a few glared from Neji as I cheered Sasori and about 3 pecks from Sasori as he beat Neji. I just giggled and felt my cell phone vibrate. I opened it to find a message from Kisame.

'Hina, your clothes are ready. You can come and get them. Plus, Konan wants you to come she needs to ask you something X Kisame' I smiled a bit and nudged Sasori who was doing his victory dance. He turned to me smiling brightly.

"Yeah, sweets?" I laughed and showed him the text.

"Can we go over to the base?" he tensed a bit and looked at me warily.

"He might be there..." I just shrugged.

"So what? We're nothing but friends plus, he was the jerk. I don't care, I'm going to see the others" he stared at me for a while to check my resolution in my eyes, when he saw enough he nodded and stood up.

"Neji, we'll be back in a while, I need to take the princess to Akatsuki for a while. Call some more people, that was perhaps you won't be such a loser, because there's no way in hell you'll beat me" he began chuckling and Neji just nodded as he glared and muttered something under his breath.

I made as to stand up but Sasori beat me to it and grabbed me bridal style again and carried me to the car. I pouted and he just kissed my cheek, laying me in the passenger seat. In a few seconds he was in the car with me, driving to Akatsuki.

He turned to me and smirked before pulling the hood down. I laughed as the wind whipped against my face. I turned on the radio and he handed me his iPOD with the iTRIP. I pressed the random songs option and a happy rock song began to play.

_I think we're goin' somewhere  
We're on to something good here  
Out of mind, out of state  
Tryin' to keep my head on straight  
_

I looked at Sasori as I heard the song and began dancing in my seat singing along.

_  
I think we're goin' somewhere  
We're on to something good here  
There's only one thing left to do  
Drop all I have and go with you_

_Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind  
My problems fell out of the back of my mind  
We're goin' and I'm never knowin'  
Never knowin' where we're goin'_

Sasori just laughed with me and began singing along, bobbing his head with a mischievous smile. I just laughed as I began doing all the old 80's moves, I pinched my nose and raised my hand and did as if I was going under water.

_  
To go back to where I was would just be wrong_

_I'm pressin' on, pressin' on  
All my distress is goin', goin', gone  
Pressin' on, pressin' on_

_And I won't sit back and take this anymore  
'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door  
And to go back where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressin' on  
_

Sasori just laughed at me and began doing funny faces, I just giggled non stop as I took out my cell phone and started taking pictures of him as he impersonated the singer.

_  
I think we're goin' somewhere  
We're on to something good here  
Out of mind, out of state  
Tryin' to keep my head on straight_

_I think we're goin' somewhere  
We're on to something good here  
Adversity, we get around it  
Searched for joy, in you I found it  
_

We once again started singing along together but I sang as the guy and he tried to sing like a girl, I took pictures of us both doing funny faces and laughing.

_  
Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind  
My problems fell out of the back of my mind  
We're goin' and I'm never knowin'  
Never knowin' where we're goin'  
To go back to where I was would just be wrong_

_I'm pressin' on, pressin' on  
All my distress is goin', goin', gone  
Pressin' on, pressin' on  
_

I just kept dancing and he shook his head, heartily laughing at me as I swayed my head and moved my arms around, laughing so much I knew I was blushing.

_  
And I won't sit back and take this anymore  
'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door  
And to go back where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressin' on_

_To go back to where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressin' on, on, pressin' on  
All my distress is goin', goin', gone  
Pressin' on, pressin' on_

_And I won't sit back and take this anymore  
'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door  
And to go back where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressin' on_

_You look down on me but you don't look down on me at all  
You smile and laugh and I feel the love you have for me  
I think we're goin' somewhere  
And we're on to something good here  
And we're gonna make it after all_

At the end of the song Sasori just leaned over and kissed me on my lips. I rolled my eyes playfully and slapped his arm. He laughed and pecked my lips again. He winked at me and put his sunglasses on again. I got out of the car beating him to it and when he reached me I began running away. He just ran after me and I laughed. Soon I crashed against something in my 'escape' and turned to see Kisame.

"You're here!" I blushed brightly and stepped back looking down, fully embarrassed that he saw me act like a seven year old.

"Um... yeah..." I said as I looked at Sasori who was stiffling his laughter.

"Dude, lets get her upstairs. Come on, babe" Kisame cocked an eyebrow at the nickname and laughed.

"Babe? Seriously Sasori? Isn't she Deidara's girl?" Sasori scoffed.

"yeah right. They were pseudo, for your information and no, she isn't Deidara's anymore. She is my girlfriend, right sweets?" I nodded, a fake smile as I heard Deidara's name. I felt the tears prick my eyes and I closed them, one traitorous tear made its way down my cheek but I wiped it before Sasori saw. Sasori was so nice, he really was trying to help me with getting over Deidara and i really appreciated that. Plus, I didn't think that much about Deidara when I was with Sasori.

Kisame nodded with a smile.

"I'm glad you took my advice. I prefer you with Sasori, he really likes you" he whispered at me making a sad smile appear on my face as I nodded. Sasori cocked an eyebrow and stared at Kisame warily.

"Dude, what part of MY girlfriend, didn't you get. No whispering in her ear! That's reserved for me, right hun?" He said as he swept me off my feet and he held me in his arms. I squealed and had to wrap my legs around his hips to feel more secure. He just kissed my neck and began sprinting up the stairs to the studio. He bust in laughing and unwrapped me, plopping me down on the couch. I was laughing so hard because he started tickling me. Kisame was just shaking his head as he came walking behind us.

"Hinata?" I looked up between giggles and saw Konan coming in with Pein and Itachi. I smiled at them, except Itachi whom I gave a fake one instead. He smirked and came over.

"So... he's your boyfriend? Nice taste, first Deidara" he spat his name in discontent "and now Sasori. To think Sasuke said you weren't easy to get" I stared at him in disbelief, along with all the others. Sasori stepped before me.

"Itachi, don't speak to her like that. I'm warning you. She is a nice girl and she never harmed anyone. Yes, she isn't with Deidara now, but that was another issue... she's with me not because she's easy!" I turned to look at him expectantly as the last line wasn't exactly.. the best. "I mean, she's not easy at all" I cocked an eyebrow, he sighed. "Dude, I had to try really hard to get her and she's really hurt right now. You're out of your place saying this and I won't stand you badmouthing her" Kisame stood up and glared at him.

"Sasori is right. Plus, what does it have to do with you whom she is with?" I just stood beside Sasori who was rubbing my arm, glaring at Itachi.

"I cared because... I thought she was going out with Deidara" he stared at me coyly, then his gaze turned lustful and I shivered, buring my body even more against Sasori.

"And what would you care if she was going out with me?" We all turned to see Deidara coming in with Tobi who was eating an ice cream. Itachi tightened his jaw and gave a fake smile at Deidara, stepping closer to him. He cupped his cheek in his hand and lowered his voice to what he probably thought was a husky tone.

"Because I clearly don't want anyone else with my blondie" I saw Deidara melt against Itachi's hand which made him turn to me with an eyebrow cocked and a triumphant smirk planted on his face. I gagged. Sasori noticed and turned to me.

"Hey, hey, babe, are you ok?" I nodded.

"I'm just not feeling too well. I think we should just pick up the clothes and go back to the house... Neji is waiting for us after all" Sasori nodded with a bright smile and kissed me.

"Sure, sweets. Come on. Kisame, do you have the suitcase?" he nodded and after sending a repulsed glance at Itachi and Deidara he sighed.

"mind if I come with you, I need to give you the instructions about the clothes and if you're leaving now I think its better if I come with you and tell you over there" I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. You can come..." Konan, Pein and Tobi came over.

"Oooh! Can I come over too? I really need to tell you something and I'd prefer if it wasn't here. I'm on babysitting duty for Tobi with Pein, so could they come too?" I smiled and nodded, coughing lightly to seem sick.

"Where are we going?" I saw Hidan come in with a cigarette and stepped on it after flicking it. Tobi turned to him.

"Tobi and the others are going to Hina-chan's! She's sick and we want to accompany her!!" Tobi said as he bounced excitedly. "I get to see Hina-chan's house! Yay!" I laughed and saw Hidan wink at me then he turned and saw Deidara in Itachi's hold. I felt a piercing pain and buried myself against Sasori's chest.

"Oh dude, is it me or is there a fag moment going on right now? I'm also going, dude I don't want to fucking witness this shit. Get a room you two" he said. I just nudged Sasori who nodded.

"Well, guys, we're leaving. The ones who are coming just come downstairs with us. Konan, Tobi and Hidan, you can ride with us, Kisame? Can you take your bike and take Pein?" he just nodded. "Ok then, lets go. Well.. uh... see you Itachi... Deidara" the others also mumbled some goodbye and I just went downstairs with Sasori, trying to stiffle the sobs that wanted to come out. Kisame and Sasori knew why I was acting like this and tried to soothe me.

Tobi stopped and said "Tobi'll be right back! He forgot his twizzlers in his station!" the others just laughed at him and told him to go. Meanwhile we went over to the car and the bike and we got in the car. With all of them and the joyful ambiance I shook my head and wiped the tears. Sasori pecked my lips and I kissed him back lightly. I opened my eyes and saw him looking up at the window. I looked at the window as well and saw Deidara there. Sasori shook his head and grabbed my chin.

"Ignore him, ok? He's not worth it. Itachi either" I nodded and turned to the iPOD turning it on again and cool music began to play. Kisame and Hidan were leaning against the hood and Sasori and Pein were sitting on the trunk, their feet on the back seat. (A/N. Remember the Charger is a convertible? Well the hood is down and then they can seat like that) Konan and I were dancing instead to the music as I Know from Save Ferris began to play.

_My mama said to stay from guys like you._

I had gotten next to Sasori and leaned to him. Konan doing the same but with Hidan.

_She said they were nasty make me do things I don't wanna do_

We first leaned in and when we were a breath away we put on innocent faces and turned away from them.

_  
Stay away from bad boys they've got one thing on their mind_

At that part we turned to each other and laughed, shaking our index fingers to them.

_  
Their hormones are raging and they want it all the time  
_

They shook their heads and cocked their eyebrows.

_  
And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go  
And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go_

We were singing along and dacing around the car, Kisame twirling us both around and dancing as our partner.

_I love you very much, you're nice to see and nice to touch  
And I'll never ever ever treat you wrong,  
I've been waiting for you all along._

That part Hidan and Sasori sang it as they got down the car and came over to us who ran away from them dancing, around the car.

_And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go  
And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go_

_Can't let you go_

_Ooouuu_

_Can't let you go_

We sang that part together, Konan dancing with Sasori and me with Hidan before we swapped and then Kisame stole us and began dancing with us again.

_I said I want you to knoow_

_I said I want you to right now_

_Woooow_

_Want you to know_

_I said I want you to Knooooooow  
Woooaaah_

_Shout, Shout, Shout, Shout_

_heeee-y, heeee-y_

_Yeeee-eeah, yeeee-eeah_

Konan and me sang this part alone, twirling around and swaying with Kisame as Hidan and Sasori laughed against the car.

_And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go  
And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go_

_[And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go  
And I know, know cuz she said so  
And I can't just let you go]_

All of us once again began singing together while singing.

_  
Woooooooooaaaah_

_Never let you goooo_

I finished the song and stopped to see Tobi come out with his mask in his hand. I widened my eyes and walked to him along with the others. Tobi was handsome but... he resembled the Uchiha's slightly.

"Tobi?" I asked and he smiled brightly at me.

"My mask fell and broke..." he answered at my questioning stare. I widened my eyes at his coherent first person sentence and as soon as the others came closer he went back to his third person speech. I frowned slightly and just ignored the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and went along with them to the car.

_**Songs used: **_

_**Chapter inspired by: **_**Element Eighty – Scars [The Echo Song]**

_**First song (sang by Sasori and Hinata): **_**Pressing on****– Relient K**

_**Second Song (Sang by Hinata, Sasori, Konan, Hidan and Kisame): **_**I Know – Save Ferris**

**Well, the chapter is finished!! I hope you guys liked it!! I really enjoyed writing it. Anyway, what Tobi said was kind of mysterious, was it not? And Itachi appears again! And... he's flirting with Deidara?! What's going on?! Challenging Hinata! And did Deidara really act so calm towards Hinata's appearance and Sasori's and Hinata's kiss at the studio? What was Deidara thinking? Is he falling for Itachi? Find everything out in the next chapter. **

**Next chapter is in Deidara's POV. **

**Act 2, Scene 4: Of Secrets and Roses. **

**I can't wait for the next chapter! **

**Preview: **

"_Let go of me you Idiot!" Itachi called as he tried to pry off his brother's hands that held him up against the wall._

"_You think I didn't listen to you talking to her like that? Well, try again, 'cause I did. I doubt that you want Dad to know that you were mistreating the Hyuuga Heiress... after all... Dad does have a debt with them. So don't, ever, speak to her again or you'll not only have to deal with Dad... trust me" Itachi huffed as he let him down and walked away._

"_That idiotic brother of mine. He really doesn't know who he's messing with. And I have Deidara eating out of the palm of my hand. He'll really be a useful piece towards getting the little lady" he said to himself._


	9. Act 2 Scene 4 Of Secrets and Roses

**So… It's been a while! I missed you guys. I loved your reviews, they make me so happy! Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it! **_**Also! I put in some… semi-lemons, not limes**_**, so… I'll put a warning for those of you who don't like lemons. I also need you guys to read the last A/N because I need you guys to answer something really important. Love ya! **

**P.S: for all of you who don't like Yaoi, this chapter is a bit heavy on Yaoi, but it _is_ necessary, for this chapter at least. Sorry in advance!**

**Also! **

_Italics can mean two things, a) flashback or b) emphasis._

**Bold means emphasis as well or A/N**

_Italic Underlined is Deidara's 'inner', if you will, or Hinata's. _

Underlined is emphasis._  
_

**Now,  
**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun****:**hahahaha don't worry about it, I felt flattered. Yes, I do know the frustration of not finding good stories of the pairing of one's preference. That's one of the reasons why I did this one, because I had already read most of the good DeidaraxHinata fics. And yeees, get used to the conflicted Deidara because it will happen a lot XD thank you so much for reviewing :3 I really hope you like this chapter

**Akuma and Tenshi Hana****:**I'm so sorry I made you wait so long! I feel so bad for it! ): Well, I hope you like the chapter! :3

**Likes to Smile****:**What can I say, every story needs a good villain and Itachi is just perfect for the role. And hahahaha, well, we're making some progress with the hard headed pyromaniac as he's finally realizing he doesn't feel a sisterly love for Hina. I'm so glad you love the story! It makes me so happy that you like it! :3 Enjoy the next chapter too! (:

**satomika****:**I'm sorry! ): I did not keep the promise and I didn't exactly update soon, but I hope you at least like it! :3 Enjoy!

**IheartThor****:**Buahahahaha your review made me laugh. Aww Poor Deidara! But yeah, at times I wish she would stay with Sasori too but… this is a deihina story after all. But don't worry, I plan on putting a loott of Sasohina in the process. :3 And yeah, I guess he's kind of bisexual. I think Deidara will explain what he is later on. Anyway, see yaas

**loosing-faith-in-faith-itself****:**I'm so happy you love it! I feel so flattered! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long then. I hope you like the chapter at least! :3 Enjoy!

**Sephiria Chronos****:**LOL well they don't really hate him, at least not all of them. I think they mainly dislike that he's with her when he's gay, but they'll get over it soon, don't worry. Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the new chappie. (:

**.Love****:**I'm glad you find the plot to be good! :3 It makes me feel happy that you like it and aww, it doesn't matter that you used to forget, as long as you read the story there's nothing more I could ask from you! Just you guys spending time to read my story makes me feel good inside. Thank you so much for the review as well! :3

**LightsBright****:**I'm happy you like the story! And, I'm awesome? Thanks! You're awesome too :3 And don't worry, they will :3 enjoy the chappie!

**hinacouples****:**** I **feel so good that you find the fic to be that good! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! (: Srry for taking so long to update though!

**lulu-beth aka Deidara fangirl****: **I'm glad you really like it! Hope you like this chappie too!

**SandTanukiKunoichi****:**** ***succumbs to the puppy eyes* lol, I'm sorry I took so long to update, hope you find this chapter worth it though. (:

**Kisa:**Zomg! You're a beginner at the wonders of Deihina! Hahaha I'm glad you find my fic interesting, so do you like the Deihina couple now? I hope you do! (: Enjoy the next chappie!

**Deidaraluver****:**lol...! XD in answer to your question… umm I don't know when it'll come out next –rubs chin- probably in a month or two… -ponders-… jk! Here is the chapter hope you enjoy it!

**Anyways, to all of you guys I want to thank you for taking some time off to read my story, it makes me really happy! It makes me specially happy when I can know what you're thinking with your reviews but that's just a plus. In general, thank you to all of you, for reading my story, for alerting, for favouriting, for reviewing, for everything! It makes me really happy. Anyway, onto the next chapter… **

**Act 2- Scene 4**

**Of Secrets and Roses**

**Song: [Breaking Benjamin – Had enough]**

**(Deidara's POV until said otherwise)  
**

"What can I offer you, sir?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the childish man beside me.

"Oi, Tobi, what ice cream do you want?" the masked man started slicking his tongue.

"Tobi wants a triple Cinnamon-Vanilla fantasy" I stared at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Can you even eat that?" he nodded eagerly. I shrugged and turned to the woman who was fluttering her eyebrows at me.

"We'll take one of those… and… give me a scoop of the pecan special…" she nodded dreamily.

"Will that be all?" I nodded. The woman smiled at me creepily and turned to get the cones ready. Tobi bounced on his place, happy I was buying him ice cream. I turned my annoyed gaze towards him.

"Will you ever grow up? You're like Peter Pan but more annoying. You're older than me and act like a ten year-old" he shrugged.

"Tobi is Tobi. Tobi will not change for anyone" he said in a happy tone, I could imagine a smile behind that mask of his. I sighed again, my mind going back to Hinata.

"Sir, here are your cones. It'll be 890 yen" I nodded and handed her the money. Finally Tobi took his ice cream and I grabbed mine, touching the woman's hand. She giggled and I just sighed.

"I'm gay" I said before wrapping my arm around Tobi's shoulders. The woman looked close to tears while the Masked "man" turned to me confused.

"Deidara-senpai?" I just plastered on a smile.

"Shut up and walk" I said through gritted teeth. Finally outside of the place I sighed in relief and released the childish man.

"What was that about?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"Nothing, don't mind it" I said as I shrugged and took a bite out of my ice cream.

"Deidara-senpai?" I turned to look at Tobi.

"yeah?" he bit his own ice cream as he turned to me.

"Why did you take Hinata-chan as your girlfriend if you're gay?" I widened my eyes at the blunt question.

"Uhm… Tobi… I'm not sure if that's a great question…" I could feel the intensity of his gaze.

"Not all questions are made to be great or comfortable, specially if the answer to the question is the uncomfortable truth" I pondered on his answer. For once he wasn't playing dumb and actually gave a good retort.

"You're right. It's not a comfortable truth. I guess I wanted to help her… and at the same time I wanted my own revenge" I shrugged, licking the cold treat that was beginning to numb my tongue.

"You know… Hina-chan is infatuated with you" I turned to him so fast I'm surprised I didn't get a whiplash.

"Tobi, where do you get this stuff! Stop saying stupid stuff!" I said as I kept walking with him to the base.

"It's not stupid. It's the truth, you know it as well as I do. Don't you think she could come out hurt out of all of this?" I walked without even paying attention of where I was going as the question absorbed me. Did I ever consider she could come out hurt?

_She kissed Sasori_ my unconscious said. Surprisingly I wanted the same answers Tobi did.

"She kissed Sasori and is dating him now" I blurted out, trying to seek guidance from the most childish man on Earth.

"Dating someone and loving them are two totally different things" he said as he bit an edge of the wafer cone.

"I'm gay, I like guys" I said, trying to convince not only Tobi but myself.

"Aa." I ignored the uncertainty that lurked behind my last answer. Was I really? After all… I did feel attracted to the mousy female.

"I… I told her it was all a game, at the beginning. She knew. She knew what she was getting into" Tobi turned to me and just stared.

"Aa." He just kept licking his frosty treat. "What if someone were to hurt her? Do you care about her?" I thought on the questions for a second. What would I do were she hurt? How exactly would I react? Would my blood boil? Would I want to rip the person's face off? _Definitely _was the only answer my own subconscious told me.

"She's like a sister to me" it irked me that my statement sounded so much like a question. _Would you kiss your sibling?_ Was the question my subconscious asked me.

"Aa. It seems like we are here" he said as we entered the building and got on the elevator.

"How come you're speaking like a normal person?" I asked, in hopes of thinking about something different other than Hinata.

"You were the one who told me if I would ever grow up" he said as he pressed the button for the floor of the base.

"How come you are so mature but never show it?" I asked then, confused, seeking answers. How can you be so smart and ask me all these questions which are the exact same one's I'm searching for an answer to.

"I'm not mature… I'm smart. They are different. I can perceive stuff, I just don't act appropriately. Why do so, when being a child is a lot better? When being carefree and ignorant seem to actually bring bliss?" I took a deep breath soaking in the information this man gave me.

"She's fragile. Like a glass rose, and she's been hurt so many times before" he said as we got out of the elevator after a loud "DING!" resounded, before opening the heavy metallic doors.

I stayed quiet as we walked towards the door. I threw my ice-cream in the trash and then continued walking, following Tobi. I saw him stiffen and stay there. I walked to the door, confused and curious.

_"So... he's your boyfriend? Nice taste, first Deidara and now Sasori. To think Sasuke said you weren't easy to get" _I knew that voice. It was Itachi speaking to her. So what? Now he cares about her? Now he wants her too? Then, it hit me, I remembered her last name.

"Hyuuga" I said as I stayed motionless. A wave of anger crashing through me.

* * *

/Flashback/ STILL Deidara's POV-

_"Itachi-kun!" I threw myself in his arms, my skirt waving with the movement. He held me with a smirk._

_"Deidara-chan. There's something I need to tell you" he said as his smirk disappeared. I furrowed my brows. I kissed him and pulled slightly away, my legs still wrapped around his waist._

_"Can't we talk later? It's been too long since you last came here! I'm sure there are other things we can do instead" I said as I nipped at his lip and grinded against Itachi's crotch. He stopped hesitating and hugged me._

_**[YAOI-semi-lemon alert!]**_

_I felt his manhood twitch as I grinded against him and he growled. He kissed me dominantly, exploring my mouth with his tongue. He held me with one hand as he moved us against a wall, his other hand snaked down my body, raising my skirt and going towards my panties. I could feel him as hard as I was and I just sighed in pleasure. He began nipping at my neck, leaving the usual hickeys as he played with my rock hard cock. I bucked against his hand, my head lulling as he grinded against me._

_He walked me to the bed and plopped me down, proceeding to unbutton his pants._

_(A/N: I'm going to skip the majority of this lemon, if, you guys do want me to write lemons and limes just tell me in a review or pm. I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable because that would imply some gay sex going on…)_

_**[end of semi-lemon]**_

_He got up from the bed and grabbed his pants and pulled them on without buttoning them. I just laid in the bed, naked, as I stared at him._

_"What did you want to tell me?" he looked at me with his unbuttoned pants as he leaned over to the chair for the shirt and began buttoning it up._

_"Oh… I actually came to tell you we were over" I sat up immediately as I stared at him with pained eyes._

_"W-What?" I choked out as I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me. The feeling of dirtiness I used to feel when _she_ did_ that_ coursed over me._

_"yeah" he said as he sat down to put on his shoes. "I wanted to know my fiancée. It was amusing when I found out you were a guy… but you were so willing and such a sweetie" he said as his eyes pulled me in and his lips hovered over mine. "don't get me wrong, it was fun while it lasted but now I have a real fiancée I have to marry and I just can't have a boyfriend as I have a fiancée, the Hyuuga Heiress, you know. It's nothing personal" he said as he kissed my lips. "You can still be the 'woman on the side' you know? Since you're one good fuck. You're better than all the girls I've banged. You're just so tight… and naïve and submissive. You're the only one that gets me this hard" he said as he pointed to his crotch that was already bulging with his erection._

_I felt sick. Not only because here he was, the guy I loved admitting it was all a game, but that he was **straight** and that he was dumping _me_ for a girl who is his 'real' fiancée!_

_"B-b-but… you said you loved me! You said you loved me everytime!" I cried with tear filled eyes. A chuckle escaped his lips._

_"Because you're just like a girl, say you love them and they'll give you anything. Don't get me wrong, after all those blowjobs I could honestly say I loved you… for pleasuring me that well. You're a good boy-pussy" he said as he kissed me, now dressed and with a smirk on his lips. "Well, consider my offer to be the girl on the side. Call me, you still have my number, see ya" and with that he just left. I felt like crying, screaming, something. I settled for sobbing. But in the depths of my heart I felt the hatred bubble over as I remembered the culprit for my suffering "The Hyuuga Heiress". Now, then, I guess I will have to find her and shoot her down, won't I?_

* * *

/Back to Present/

_"Itachi, don't speak to her like that. I'm warning you. She is a nice girl and she never harmed anyone. Yes, she isn't with Deidara now, but that was another issue... she's with me not because she's easy I mean, she's not easy at all. Dude, I had to try really hard to get her and she's really hurt right now. You're out of your place saying this and I won't stand you badmouthing her"_ I shook on my spot my jaw clenched so hard it might snap. She deserves suffering. She was the culprit.

_She's your friend!_

So what if she was? That was before I recalled that she was the cause for losing Itachi!

_She didn't know, she didn't arrange the engagement! She was too young. _

_"Sasori is right. Plus, what does it have to do with you whom she is with?" _I heard Kisame say in a growl. I just waited for his answer_. _

_"I cared because... I thought she was going out with Deidara" _I couldn't take it anymore and just walked in.

"And what would you care if she was going out with me?" I managed through clenched teeth.

What is it? Do you still want her, now that you see she is 'easy'? I just wanted to yell at him and scream and tell him to suck on it. That she wouldn't be his, and he would never have her. Everyone turned to see me. I just fumed as I glared at him.

But his deep onyx eyes still had an effect on me. He walked towards me with a smile as he cupped my cheek. His husky voice ran shivers down my back as he said:

"Because I clearly don't want anyone else with my blondie" I couldn't help but melt against his touch. My subconscious screamed at me, telling me he dumped me for Hinata, that he was a no good piece of shit, that he wasn't worth it and to not listen to him. But I just tuned him out as I stared at my dark haired Uchiha. He disengaged our glances for a second and stared at Hinata. A smirk on his face that I couldn't quite comprehend. But then I felt the sexual tension between Itachi and me, it was undeniable.

"Hey, hey, babe, are you ok?" I barely registered Sasori say.

"I'm just not feeling too well. I think we should just pick up the clothes and go back to the house... Neji is waiting for us after all" I heard her say softly and I couldn't help but allow my gaze to stray over to her. She was in Sasori's arms and I felt a clench of my heart. I ignored it.

"Sure, sweets. Come on. Kisame, do you have the suitcase?" I knew the others felt disgusted by Itachi and me, not because it was gay PDA but because they despised what I became when I was with Itachi. More than once they told me so.

"Mind if I come with you? I need to give you the instructions about the clothes and if you're leaving now I think its better if I come with you and tell you over there" I saw the lust in Itachi's eyes and restrained from kissing him like I so wanted to.

"Yeah, sure. You can come..." I looked at them for a second, wanting to ask if I could come too, but I knew Itachi and me weren't invited. That made me feel nauseous.

"Oooh! Can I come over too? I really need to tell you something and I'd prefer if it wasn't here. I'm on babysitting duty for Tobi with Pein, so could they come too?" I heard her cough and wanted to go to her and ask her if she felt that sick. Itachi growled and turned my face to look at his, his arm holding my body tight against his.

"Where are we going?" Hidan said as he came in. I just waited for his usual homophobic comment.

"Tobi and the others are going to Hina-chan's! She's sick and we want to accompany her!" It confused me to hear Tobi like this now while minutes ago he was all Yoda-like "I get to see Hina-chan's house! Yay!" I saw her in Sasori's arms as she clung onto him for dear life and couldn't help but feel that sting in my chest, that clenching and it made me peck his lips.

"Oh dude, is it me or is there a fag moment going on right now? I'm also going, dude I don't want to fucking witness this shit. Get a room you two" I just kept on with my wavering gaze, between Itachi and Hinata.

"Well, guys, we're leaving. The ones who are coming just come downstairs with us. Konan, Tobi and Hidan, you can ride with us, Kisame? Can you take your bike and take Pein? Ok then, lets go. Well.. uh... see you Itachi... Deidara"

"bye guys.." we heard the mumbled goodbyes but now I felt like I could actually act on my lust. I kissed him hard and passionately. He pried my mouth open with his tongue and we just clung onto each other, fucking each other's mouth. I heard the door open and pulled away from Itachi, my breath coming out in huffs. I ran a hand through my hair as I looked to see who it was.

Tobi stood there at the entrance of the room and looked at Itachi, only him. Itachi winked at me before walking to Tobi and then following him as Tobi walked outside.

I walked to the window, my jumble of feelings giving me a head ache. I saw all of them dancing around, probably to music as I could see the speaker phones. Sasori was kissing Hinata. I felt my heart strongly clench. Sasori locked eyes with mine and I just looked at the beautiful girl in his arms.

She, seeing Sasori, not looking at her, turned to follow his gaze and found me. I stared at her with pain filled eyes. What is it that I feel for her? I hate her? I love her? I lust for her? She broke the link of our looks and turned to see Sasori again. I plopped down. Finally the events that just occurred settled in and I felt anger.

Itachi the man whom I loved but broke me came and just played me, like a puppeteer! And I just fell right into his trap. How can I love someone so twisted. Did I still love him? It was all a mess as I saw Tobi come out of the building and them leaving.

I took a deep breath. No, I wouldn't fall into Itachi's games again. I'll show him what it felt to be thrown aside, now that he said he still wants me. Maybe Hinata wasn't to blame for all that happened. It was all Itachi.

Well, he won't know what hit him. The asshole is in for a surprise.

**

* * *

**

(3rd Person POV)

Tobi left the room, followed by Itachi who walked with a triumphant grin. Once They were both away from the Akatsuki Base, Tobi turned around and lifted Itachi up in the air by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Itachi in an attempt to be released smacked Tobi's mask which just fell off and crashed on the floor, breaking in three.

"Let go of me you Idiot!" Itachi called as he tried to pry off his brother's hands that held him up against the wall. Tobi's black eyes held fury as they locked with his sibling's.

"You think I didn't listen to you talking to her like that? Well, try again, 'cause I did. I doubt that you want Dad to know that you were mistreating the Hyuuga Heiress... after all... Dad does have a debt with them. So don't, ever, speak to her again or you'll not only have to deal with Dad... trust me" Itachi huffed as he let him down and walked away. He grunted as he fixed his shirt. Tobi picked up his broken mask and just got on the elevator, retrieving his twizzlers from his pocket.

"That idiotic brother of mine. He really doesn't know who he's messing with. And I have Deidara eating out of the palm of my hand. He'll really be a useful piece towards getting the little lady" he said to himself in a huff as he walked to the room where he knew he'd find Deidara.

**

* * *

**

(Deidara's POV)

The door opened and I turned to see Itachi coming towards me. I plastered on a fake smile.

"Hi, love" he chuckled and came towards me, hugging me tight.

"I missed you, rose" I groaned. Since we were a couple he'd always refer to me in girl names, always want me to dress like one. I knew he was straight, but the lust I felt for him I knew would probably never disappear, and when he calls me that I can't help but shiver and get all hot inside.

**[YAOI semi-lemon again!]**

"How long has it been since a cock filled you? I guess you didn't like pussy, seeing that you didn't last long with the kitten" his husky voice made me melt inside as I felt my own manhood reacting to him. But the moment he implied I fucked Hinata a jolt of pleasure went directly to my cock.

I imagined her, on a bed, her hair a mess as her pretty amethyst eyes stared at me directly. Her body naked, underneath mine, writhing in pleasure as I thrust inside her. I was snapped out of my reverie by Itachi whose hand was on my crotch, palming my dick through my pants.

I was so hard after imagining poor, innocent Hina… being fucked. My cock was as hard as ever as it strained against my pants. Itachi smirked at this, probably thinking I was this hard because of him. I groaned as he unbuttoned my jeans and lowered my zipper, fishing out my dick.

"I see you still wear panties…" he said as he pulled down my pants.

"Aaah!" I exclaimed in pleasure as he grabbed me. I had to admit one thing, if there was one thing I still missed about Itachi… was his fucking.

"K-ka-kazuki got…. Aaah… as… h-horny a-as… you…. When I AAAHHH wore them…" I tried to say as he engulfed me in his mouth.

**[end of semi-lemon!]**

**

* * *

**

(Hinata's POV)

When we all arrived at my house Sasori took out my suitcase and took it upstairs for me. Everyone went to the living room except Kisame and me who went to my room, where Sasori waited.

I opened the door and walked to the bed, plopping down with a tired sigh.

"Well… that was awkward" I said as I stared at Sasori walk towards me and sat on the bed, playing with my hair. I stared at Kisame who got out the clothes.

"Well babe, that's how they are when they are together. Sickening" Sasori said as he sneaked a kiss on my neck. I smacked his arm lightly.

"Mean" he just chuckled.

"No, really. They are that disgusting. There's an aura of repulsion that is emanated by those two" Kisame said as he arranged the clothes to teach me how to coordinate them. I rolled my eyes.

"For how long were they together?" I asked, curiously, ignoring the pain in my chest since we left the base.

"Uuuuh… for about an year… and 2 months I think. Deidara was 17… Itachi had 19. That was four years ago…" Sasori said, uncertain of if he should tell me. I nodded.

"But… my father told me that my engagement with Itachi was cancelled when I was 5. My mother and father fought so much back then because she thought there was too much of an age difference and that I should be with someone my age" Kisame shrugged.

"Then they probably lied to you. Probably it was only official that your fiancé would be Sasuke until three years ago. When did you two start dating?" I sighed.

"When I was 14…, we became boyfriend and girlfriend when I was 15" I said as I moved to lay my head down in Sasori's lap.

Kisame and Sasori nodded.

"Then yeah, probably they were finally able to get you engaged to Sasuke until you were 14…" I paid attention as Kisame began teaching me all the tricks to my clothes and everything. I just nodded. Finally we were done and we headed downstairs, where we found the whole gang sitting as Hidan, Pein and Neji played in the PS3. The others cheering and being loud. We got in the room and they all turned to us before going back to the game.

**[end of chapter]**

**So here is the new chapter, sorry for taking so long. Once again, no excuses. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**So, I really need you guys to tell me if you mind the lemons! Because I really don't mind writing them and I actually would want this story to take some… sexual edge to it, but if you're seriously disgusted by yaoi lemons or straight lemons then just tell me. **

**So, Tobi is Itachi's brother? And Itachi will be using Deidara to win Hinata? How will that happen? And Deidara realizes he may like Hinata and decides to extract his revenge on Itachi? And Itachi is an asshole! Wow, yep, not much happened in this chapter just some clearing up some stuff.  
**

**So.. I'm sorry! After reading the first few reviews I realized I did make this chapter really confusing. Thanks to **Sephiria Chronos **I realized what I could change to make it easier on you guys. I'm sorry! I did after all write this at 2 am so... I think I wasn't at my best. Hope its more understandable now (: **

**I love you guys! I hope you liked enough to review and give me some feedback :3 see ya! **


	10. Act 2 Scene 5 Blood Tears

**Hey guys! I know that I took a long time to update but now I'm here, finally on vacations and looking like a very cute and lovely wombat due to my surgical wisdom teeth removal (sarcasm just in case) but now since I'm on vacations I can write freely. **

**l'Ollonais Sephiria Chronos****, ****animedyshe217****, ****satomika****, rain-dancer, ****LightsBright****, kraziiepryoshavemorefun, ****SeharJH****, Mixtrick, ****Alice Mori****, ****sweet-ouran****, ****akatsukixhinata101****, ****lxl lxl****, ****.Love****, ****SabakunoBri****, ****leurelayne**

**To all of you thank you so much for having taken the time to review my story, I can honestly say that I love you and that if it weren't for your support I don't know if I'd still be writing this story. Also to all of you who alerted my story and even put it on their favorites, I am really flattered. Thank you guys so much. **

**And to you all I do have to warn you that the gay lemons will keep coming as long as it fits the story, like Alice Mori has said. Though expect the next chapter by tomorrow or the day after. For all of you guys who don't want to read the gay lemon in this chapter you can perfectly skip it, though some important things happen if you want you can just send me a pm or on the review just write that you need a mini summary of what was said or what happened during the lemon that affects the story and I will gladly answer you and tell you. **

**Also, I'm not sure if I mentioned it last chapter but thank you Ms. ****l'Ollonais Sephiria Chronos****, for pointing out my problem due to the lack of explanation of who's POV it was each time. It was incredibly appreciated and I am sure to keep it in mind from now on! :D**

**Anyway, I'll leave you guys to the story, I hope you enjoy it! **

[RECAP]

"Then yeah, probably they were finally able to get you engaged to Sasuke until you were 14…" I paid attention as Kisame began teaching me all the tricks to my clothes and everything. I just nodded. Finally we were done and we headed downstairs, where we found the whole gang sitting as Hidan, Pein and Neji played in the PS3. The others cheering and being loud. We got in the room and they all turned to us before going back to the game.

"So are you feeling better, Hina?" Konan asked me as she stood up to pull me over to where she was sitting, separating me from Sasori. Who pouted and looked at me asking me silently to tell her to let me go. I just shrugged my shoulders and stared at him apologetically. I turned to Konan and quirked an eyebrow and stared at her confused. She frowned a bit, "You said you weren't feeling too well, remember?" I widened my eyes and coughed a bit due to the shock as I inhaled quickly a large amount of air and choked on my saliva. She stared at me in panic. "Hina! Hina, don't dieeee!" I was finally able to pull myself together and smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just, choked" she sighed and pouted at me.

"Don't scare me like that again" I just laughed and nodded.

"Sorry" she just laughed and hugged me. "Yeaaah! Come on Pein! Kick their asses or I'll disown you as family!" I just laughed at her antiques along with the others as I heard the door bell ring. I stood up and walked to the lobby and the entrance door, Sasori coming behind me as he pulled me in an embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled at him nuzzling the back of my neck and pulled away for long enough to open the door. I found the girls wide eyed.

"Hinata?" I saw Ino ask with a sly smirk. I just blushed and pulled away from Sasori, my eyes closed and head tilted to the ground as my cheeks burnt red. They giggled and I looked up and stared at them through my eyelashes.

"W-w-would you like to come in?" I asked still blushing bright red which caused a guffaw from Sasori who came over to me and lifted me up in his arms and peppered me with kisses.

"Sasori!" I smacked him in the chest, blushing even more now as I tried to get him to put me down but with each smack he just laughed even more until he put me down and held me to his side. The girls were all wide eyed and had goofy grins on their faces.

"Hina, may we ask, who this hunky boy is?" Temari asked as the girls entered the lobby and I closed the door. I just sighed and prepared to explain everything before Sakura said:

"Oh my God! That's right! You're the Coffee-shop guy!" the other girls stopped for a second and thought before they had realization dawning on them.

"That's right! You're the one who paid for Hina's latte in Starbucks a few days back!" Tenten said as she smiled. I sighed and smiled.

"guys, this is Sasori, Sasori, these are Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari, they are my best friends. We've known each other for so long" they just smiled.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you. I'm Hinata's boyfriend" they laughed.

"You're in for a treat then, I'd marry her if I could" Temari said as she elbowed me. I blushed brightly.

"Uum, We're all in the TV room cheering Neji, and two other friends of ours on" I walked with Sasori, who had grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go. The girls followed behind us as we walked to the TV room. You could hear the yelling they were making as they all cheered for someone different.

* * *

I had just been dropped off at school as I had cleaning duty for the classroom today. I walked calmly as I checked my clock. 7.30. That time brought memories, the image of the time I met Deidara passed through my brain as I walked. My cellphone vibrated and I took it out to read the text message. I realized it was Sasori wishing me an excellent day at school today. My cheeks flushed a bright crimson. He's so sweet to me, I don't really think I deserve him… I just kept my calm strolling as I entered the building, seein no one else was here besides the occasional teacher and janitor.

When I got to my locker I opened the lock and put all my things inside there. I took out the books I'd need for my next two classes, since it was Monday today I had first Art and then Double Period of Physics. I groaned at the thought of seeing Itachi today and having to tolerate his assholeness. I really believe they should make that a word in the dictionary. I bet if they did a photo of Itachi would be under it and it would say, go to Itachi, which in turn would have a definition that said: Asshole, jerk, prick, jackass, dickwad and so many other words… I just grabbed my sketchbook and my physics stuff and put it in my messenger bag along with my laptop as I headed to my form classroom to put the desks in order and open the windows and all that.

I stepped in the classroom and put my things in my desk meanwhile I fixed the whole classroom. By the time I was done it was 7.50 and the hallways were buzzing with activity and chatter. I went out of the classroom to see if the girls were here. When I spotted them they all laughed and waved me over. I smiled as I approached them, catching Sasuke's eye as I headed to them. I locked gazes with him, unsure of how he'd act, until he waved at me with a shy smile. I smiled brightly at him and waved. The girls turned to see who I was waving at until they saw it was Sasuke surrounded by his clique of friends, eliciting a collective groan from them.

"Hina, I get that you forgave him and whatnot but seriously? I mean, the guy's bad news, we all know that" I shrugged at Temari's comment.

"I know, but… he's still my best friend and I still love him… as a friend. So I won't continue ignoring him after his apology. He's a good friend but a sucky boyfriend nevertheless." I said with a laugh that got the girls grinning and shaking their heads. Tenten pounced on me and nudged my head with her fist.

"You're unique Hina" she said as she began tickling me, causing the other girls to join as if it were a hug. I just laughed and pouted.

"Get off me! I don't swing that way!" I said teasing and Tenten put on a fake pout after the hug broke off.

"Aww Hina, you know you want me, one day you'll succumb to me" I jokingly rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, we got to go… it's time for Art Class" I said with a sigh. The girls smiled at me encouragingly.

"Everything will be fine Hina" I nodded unsurely.

When we got to the Art class we all entered it together, sitting on each of our respective seats. Bit by bit all the other students began filling the classroom until we were all here. Then _he_ came. I looked away bored out of the window as he strolled in the classroom, all charismatic and fake.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you had a nice enough weekend. Today we will be…" my mind trailed off, drowning out his speaking. For once, today being mostly a lecture rather than a hands on class, which made it easier for me to just forget of his presence… that was until I accidentally locked eyes with him. His gaze held mine captive as I couldn't comprehend how to release myself from this daze and just look away. His eyes went from the friendly warm look to a distant mocking one. I could feel the fire behind his gaze and I felt myself shudder. He was creeping me the hell out and I just couldn't wrap my mind around why. I knew I didn't want to be near him mostly because of the jealousy but why was he being so aggressive towards me? By the time I woke up from my daze I realized the girls were waiting for me at the door as all the other students had left the class. I shook my head and just headed to grab my things and leave as I heard him whistle and then mutter in a sing song "ooohhh it's been a great day so far". I just hurried and left the place.

The day had gone by that way; I kept drowning out what the teachers were saying and just dazing off. However my mind apparently was autonomous and would keep going back to the Deidara subject which I didn't want to think about.

Eventually the classes ended and I sighed in relief, knowing I could leave and maybe see Sasori at home, which would make me forget about Deidara for at least a few hours. I was packing up my things, about to go to my locker and put my bag in there so I could fix up the room, knowing that not only had I morning duty but afternoon duty too. The school was deserted, much like the morning, only the janitor walking by and the few other students that had afternoon duty.

As I erased the board I heard a loud sound, startled I turned around to find Tayuya smirking at me. She had knocked down one of the desks and the chair that was on it. I gulped and tried to walk to my bag to leave but she was closer to it. Tayuya grabbed my bag and I backed away to the nearest exit. I knew she would be mad that I outed her, but not this mad… not enough to… scare me like this. God knows what she would do now.

Her smirk widened as I walked closer to the other door, carefully watching her. She threw the bag against the wall, knocking over more chairs and breaking my laptop in the process. I had flinched the moment the bag collided against the wall and as soon as she began nearing me I broke in a full sprint.

I ran out the door, making a close turn and running down the hallway, hearing her fast approaching heavy footsteps. I turned in the nearest corner and kept running not even paying attention to where I was going. My heels clacking as I ran, making my ankle twist painfully. I whispered a low curse, ripping off my shoes to try skipping over to the next door. I opened quietly the huge heavy metal doors of the gym and stumbled over as I quickly looked around trying to find a place to hide. I knew that I probably looked like a coward, I was well aware of it, however I was never known for my physical strength while Tayuya was the top lacrosse player. I tried to walk over to the changing rooms, trying to avoid putting any weight on my sprained ankle. I desperately entered the male locker rooms and hid in one of the shower stalls, closing the shower curtains.

I sat down against one of the corners of the stall, pulling up my knees and wrapping my arms around my knees carefully listening for any noise, any hint that Tayuya had realized where I was. I had listened to the Gym doors opening again and began shaking in fear of what would happen. I kept on listening for any hint that she was entering the changing rooms and found nothing. Until I heard the gym doors close. I let out a sigh of relief that was short lived as I listened to the male locker room door open and her steps closing in. I held my breath as she got closer to my stall. I tried to change the position in which my injured ankle was and accidentally scratched the floor, a slight screech from my shoe made me freeze and suddenly the curtains were drawn as Tayuya glared at me. In a second she had grabbed my arm and pulled me up and out of the stall, throwing me against the lockers. A loud bang was the only sonorous result along with my whimper of pain of the locks that had carved into my skin. I slid down the lockers in pain as I had once again stepped badly on my injured foot, twisting once more my ankle. I struggled to get up as I stared at her.

"T-T-Ta-Tayuya… p-please! Y-You d-don't need to do t-this! I… I-I'm sorry! I didn't… I-I didn't t-think it'd be that big of a deal!" I tried to reason with her, knowing I probably looked pathetic. As she just paced and looked at me like a predator would a prey.

"Shut up, you mouse. If it hadn't been due to the fear that they have of me I would be all covered in bruises" she said as she pulled me up and threw me over to the other side as I hit the pillars in the room, the air having been hit out of me and I struggled to breathe. "A bitch like you. I hate you so much. Did you know that he MOANED _your_ **name** as we **FUCKED**? I can't believe that he would ever be with you! And he apologized! To top it off! He said that he shouldn't have cheated on you! He said he _loved_ you! A despicable little mouse!" she yelled as she came over to me and kicked me in the stomach, then my back, I tried rolling away but I could as she would continue delivering blows. She sat on my stomach and turned my head so I looked at her.

"You're a nothing, a plain ugly whale, and he chose you?" She punched me in the face, making my head turn due to the momentum. I tried to push her off only to have her punch me again. I yelped in pain and began growing mad. Who did she think she was, saying all this? I raised my hand and pulled her to me and headbutted her, making her stumble back. I got up with difficulty and glared at her. She was standing like me and came over and I palmed the bottom of her nose, hearing a sick crack and blood poured down her nostrils. She just huffed and punched me in my temple, making me dizzy. I felt my sight blurring to later find out it was because she had cut my eyebrow, making me bleed and the blood was blocking my sight. I fell down on my ass, hitting it really hard. "Good luck getting out of here!" She got out of the locker room and locked the door, as she showed me the key after having closed the door.

I heard her steps as she left the gym and I screamed. "SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASEEE!" I wiped my eye, trying to get it to focus properly, only to see the crimson liquid on my hand. I panicked and wiped my whole eyebrow, waving my hand to get the blood to splash off. I panicked and ran to the mirror, trying to see what was injured. However, the moment I heard the gym door open again I rushed to the door, ready to bang and plead for someone to get me out, only to see Itachi and Deidara through the small window. I panicked and hid in one of the toilet stalls, leaving just a slit between the door and the lock. I heard Itachi unlock the door and open it. He pushed Deidara in as he closed the door behind him and rushing to grab Deidara in a fevered kiss. Deidara moaned and pulled on his hair and grinded against Itachi, heavily. He unlocked their lips only to lean down to lick Itachi's neck, who groaned possessively and squeezed his butt. As Deidara worked on him he pushed Deidara's pants off and ripped his shirt off, leaving Deidara in a pink lacy thong. He smirked and licked his lips as he saw Deidara's almost completely uncovered erection.

**OK, SO, HOMOSEXUAL LEMON ALERT!**

I froze as I saw all this, unable to move from my spot. I knew that if it wasn't Deidara I was seeing I would be blushing like crazy, but right now hurt and jealousy were consuming my body as I felt my own panties wetting. Itachi took his shirt and tie off and pushed his pants down showing how he was commando.

"So Baby, ready for the fucking of your life?" Deidara nodded eagerly moaning as his member twitched, leaving a large wet spot on the only piece of fabric he wore. Itachi stalked over to him and pulled harshly on Deidara's member as his own member touched Deidara's. "Tell me how much you prefer my cock ramming your boy pussy than your own cock penetrating that mousy little bitch" Deidara whimpered and kissed Itachi feverishly.

"Oh, yeaaah" he said as Itachi jerked him off, playing with his cock and balls. "Oh my god, Itachi… yes… ohh… I'd rather have my boypussy filled with your sticky cum…" Itachi growled in pleasure.

"Gooood boy… so why did you do it? Date her, I mean. Seriously, beside the rack that she has there's nothing good on her, plus you're supposed to hate girls… to not like boobs. Dicks like mine are supposed to get you turned on and hard" I pulled away from the door and closed my eyes, also trying to drown out their thoughts.

"Mmmmmm and they are the only ones that dooo Itachi. Oh my God, yeaah, yeah, touch my boypussy! Yes! Fuck yeah! She… she was just a toy… aaaah…. mmm… yeaaah… I wanted to see what was it that you aaaahhhmmmm sawww Oh YEAH in a creature as ugly as her. Fuck yeeeah, yeah Itachi…. mmm… I can't wait to feel you're cock in my pussyyy! She's useless, I knew it the moment you saw us outside that she couldn't even uuuuhuuuuhhh make you j-j-jeaalooouuss! Yes Itachi I'm almost there, keep going! Yeaaah yeah, milk my cock! Yes! That little whore… can you believe that I think she liked me? Oh FUUUUCK YEAAHH COMING!" I could feel the tears pouring down my eyes and felt my heart breaking, I could swear I even heard it shatter. As soon as Itachi turned on the shower he and Deidara stepped in and closed the curtain, leaving me enough time to get out of the stall and run for the now opened door. I just ran and ran after I left the damned Gym, stopping only at the classroom to pick up my things and even shattered laptop.

**END OF LEMON!**

I called Antoine and waited 5 minutes for him to get to school so I could leave.

When he got in the school parking lot I walked over, purposely hiding my face behind my bangs. In the ride home I kept repeating each thing Deidara said and the tears just trailed down faster. I was a shaking mess by the time we had arrived home and I ignored the world around me, just grabbing my bag and running off to my room. I had heard Neji calling for me as soon as I entered the house but I ignored him, speeding up until I was in the safety of my room, with the door locked.

I slowly walked to the bathroom, dreading the state that I would physically be in, and I was right. The moment I stared at myself in the mirror I gasped in horror. My right eye was purple and swollen, looking even worse with the sticky gooey mess that the blood left behind. The entire right half of my face was drenched in crimson due to an open gash on my eyebrow as my lip bled on the left side, evening everything out. My left cheek was swollen red and my nose had a slight trail of blood dripping down. The entire mess was complimented by my now ruined uniform that was stained with the dripping blood and I growled in ire.

I ripped off my shirt and my skirt to see in the mirror the peppering of bruises left behind along with a deep gash in my left side which probably was there thanks to the locks in the lockers that I had slammed against. Choked sobs came out of my lips as I slid down the door, pulling my knees up and sobbing. I can't take this anymore! I'm tired, why did I fall for such an asshole! A low growl left my lips followed by a sob as I glared at the reflection which stared back at me. I grabbed the first object in my reach and threw it. As I saw the vase with the peonies crash against the full length mirror, right where my reflection was, I felt the pang of pain as shards of the glass hit me.

**CHANGE IN POV- NEJI**

He had been sitting in the TV room, waiting to hear a hint of Hinata's arrival. He was well aware that Hinata was supposed to arrive at 3.30 or 4 that day for she had cleaning duty however it was already 5.06 and Hinata hadn't come home. She hadn't called him, nor Antoine, not even Hiashi or Hanabi, who for once were home and wanted to see her. So, to say that Neji was worried was an understatement. Hinata was as punctual as they come and for her to be late and on the day that she KNEW her father and sister were coming home, Hanabi from the boarding school and Hiashi from his business trip, it was all too suspicious for him. So he waited.

After waiting for her for 42 minutes more Neji was very worried, specially so as she had just come home and didn't bother to stop and say hi to him or even greet her father and sister, but running directly to her room. Neji jumped up from the couch the moment he heard the door open and close only to see a blur that was Hinata dripping a red liquid. He called out for her, thinking maybe he was wrong and nothing had happened, he tried convincing himself that that was probably just dye… but logic didn't support his ideas. None of what was happening made sense not unless he was missing a very important part of the puzzle. And what made his hair stand on end was the fact that Hinata didn't even turn around when he very clearly called her.

He had stood paralyzed until he realized he really should go after her for God knows what happened to her. And he did, only to meet a very locked door and a very quiet room. Eerily quiet, really. He couldn't hear a soul inside the room, and he was well aware that Hinata in no way would just go to sleep, not unless something really bad had happened. After all the last time she reacted even remotely like this was the time that Sasuke broke up with her. He knocked on her door, almost breaking it down, but he didn't hear anything. He yelled for Hinata to come out, and there would be no real answer. His brain started working like an engine which caused him to run downstairs, grab the cell phone and dial Sasori's phone number inhumanly fast. If that asshole had hurt Hinata in any way he would _kill_ him, and he didn't mean it in the metaphorical sense. No, Neji Hyuuga was a man of his word and if he found out who hurt his little cousin he would rip them to pieces and them put them back together again only to burn the mother fucker at a stake.

As soon as the call connected he growled Sasori's name, freezing Sasori. "What _the fuck _did you **do** to her?" his only answer was a silence as Sasori stood frozen at his end of the call.

"_Neji what are you talking about? Did something happen to Hinata?" _Neji stood aback, completely baffled. If it hadn't been him then who in the world had made his cousin react like that. In the midst of his silence he heard a loud crash and if Sasori hadn't frozen him over with his answer then he really would have frozen with the sound.

"Sasori, I don't know what happened to Hinata, she won't open her door and I just heard a very loud crash. Please come over!" to say that Neji felt pathetic having to recur to his little cousin's boyfriend to know what happened to her was an understatement, but he needed her to be ok and if she didn't answer him maybe she would answer Sasori. He expected the older male to say something, anything really that could assure him that he was coming, but he only received a couple of long beeps. He had hung up.

Neji inhaled a shaky breath only to run back upstairs and try to get her to open the door. His promise was still going, if he ever found out who hurt his little cousin that person would have hell to pay.

**Sasori's POV**

The moment he had grabbed his ringing phone in the middle of a class and seen it was Neji he was about to just hang up the call, but really his fingers pressed the answer button, hoping Neji would tell him to come over to surprise Hinata. After all, he going over to her house that day would mean she would finally get to know Mr. Hyuuga Hiashi, the big businessman and Ms. Hyuuga Hanabi. Why was he anxious and eager to get to know those two? Because they were the rest of Hinata's family, which meant that if he was able to charm them and get them to like him, he'd have their blessing to date Hinata, which really was the only thing he wanted to do. He wanted her to be happy, and after the phonecalls he'd been having with Hinata every night, he realized that for Hinata family was extremely important, and she loved her family very much, which made him want to have them like him so Hinata would be happy. The poor girl deserved some happiness and really that was all he wanted to give her.

So to say he was grinning like an idiot when he answered the call, even after he realized that the professor was in fact glaring at him for interrupting his class, wouldn't be far from the truth. Though the moment that he heard Neji's low growl he knew that something wasn't right, and he was correct, he realized, the moment that Neji blamed him for hurting Hinata. Something had happened to Hinata, his princess was hurt and he needed to know who did it, and how was she. Need which was reaffirmed the second that Neji pleaded that he came over to their house for she wouldn't open the door and that he heard a loud crash.

He remembered the last time that he did something similar to what Neji was telling him that Hinata was doing, and though she may be in different circumstances, she could well be doing the same thing that he did. What he did know for a fact was that he wasn't going to allow any scar to mar her silky skin. Hence, without answering Neji in any way, he just hung up and darted out of the class, ignoring his professor altogether as he heard the old man yelling to him about respect and the class not being over. He scoffed. Couldn't the man realize after seeing his expression of worry and panic that there was something really wrong and that it was an emergency?

Sasori hurried to his Charger and just hopped in, turning on his car and pulling out of the parking lot, a loud screeching noise the proof, all in record time; just like the time he took to get to Hinata's house. As soon as he killed the engine, he jumped out of the car, not caring about his keys still haging on the key hole, or the car's door still opened, or even the hood of the car that was still kept away. He just ran up the stairway, through the lobby, up the stairs and finally up to Hinata's bedroom, where Neji sat with a clenched jaw and eyes obscured by the chocolate locks.

"She didn't want to open the door, I don't know what else to do" Neji muttered, defeated. Sasori just shook his head and walked to the opposite end of the hallway, just before the bedroom door. With impulse he ran and slammed his lithe muscled body against the carved wooden block. He saw that once would not open the door nor pressure the lock enough so he kept trying, by the fourth try he was able to break the lock and the door opened up with a heavy slam. He just told Neji to go downstairs and tell the servants to prepare a tea for her, maybe to calm her down, if she was in dire need of it. As the younger boy left he entered warily the room, looking for the bed to see if she was lying on it, or checking for any signs of blood.

He slowly walked to the bathroom door, after having seen that she was nowhere to be found. He knocked twice on the door.

"Hinata, babe, are you ok?" he uttered in the gentlest tone, begging his voice not to betray his worry. He heard soft sobs and knocked again. "babe, it's me… come on… open up. I'm here for you" he tried again.

The doorknob moved around before the door opened to reveal Hinata, now on her underwear with blood soaked skin from where the cut still bled, and the cuts the shards of glass made. He panicked and rushed towards her grabbing her to check over her injuries.

"Baby what the fuck happened?" he almost growled but just felt her shivering form, trying to stifle the body wracking sobs. She threw herself at him, for once not minding the amount of blood all over her, just clinging to him like a baby monkey to its mother. As soon as his chocked expression was controlled and he wrapped his toned arms around her she began sobbing freely. He could feel the tears soaking his shirt, along with the blood. After what felt like forever she stopped sobbing, then eventually she stopped shaking and by that time he unwrapped himself from the embrace to lift her up and carry her over to the bed, to over look the injuries and try to cure them.

He set her down on the bed, her petite form whimpering even from the barest of touches, as his eyes assessed the damage. He could see her ankle bruised and swollen, probably sprained, her left side was bruised an ugly purple plus a constant dripping of blood due to a seemingly deep cut into her side. Her left ribs were also bruised but a deep red color. Her stomach was a big splotch of red and purple, just like her lower back and mainly spine. Her pretty light amethyst eyes were overshadowed by the swollen blackish purple around her right eye plus a gash lay on the right eyebrow, causing most of the bleeding. Her lower lip was swollen and the skin had ripped on the left side, also causing a big part of the blood. Her left cheek also bruised with a reddish purple and her nose was bleeding slightly and finally a peppering of small cuts caused by the shards of glass. He reigned in his temper and just headed over to the bathroom which was full of glass all over and grabbed a towel which he shook to drop any kind of glass that could be on the towel. With that he grabbed a small bowl which she had full of soaps and beads and poured out all of its contents to have an empty bowl to fill with water. He applied a bit of soap just to make the cleaning of the blood easier.

He went back to her room to find her in a fetal position softly sobbing with a constant shaking. A deep sigh left his lips as he drew near her and turned her over to softly clean the blood from each wound. Once her skin had gone back to marble with black and purple instead of crimson and black with splashes of light pink he went over to her bathroom again with the bowl of now pink water and the blood stained towel. He put those away and looked underneath the sink to find the first aid kit. He grabbed it and headed over to the bedroom again. After putting bandages all over her cuts he brought her some new underwear and pajamas to wear, leaving them beside her on the bed with a soft kiss on her forehead before he left the room for her to change, not about to force her to dress in the bathroom which would cause more wounds on her pretty body if she were to step on one of the shards of glass. As soon as he opened the door and closed it behind him a desperate Neji turned to look at him. He sighed and headed over to the loveseat that lay on the hallway, sitting down closely followed by Neji who did the same. Sasori looked at his hands before commencing his diagnosis.

"She is physically injured in so many places, she is bruised all over her body and has gashes from the glass and who knows what else. She has also been crying, almost non-stop, and hasn't said a word. I'm pretty sure she has a broken rib and a sprained ankle, so we really should take her to the hospital but I think it should be in a few hours after she has calmed down. I just tended to most of her injuries and just gave her new clothes to wear for her old ones were covered in blood. Neji I really don't know what happened to her, but I will find out and when I do I'll-"

"Kill the fuckers who hurt her. Don't worry, I'll come with you. No one shall hurt my cousin and come out unscathed. I'll talk to my Uncle, he should come and see her before we take her to the hospital. I'll give you a couple of hours before I go over to my uncle and tell him. Thank you, Sasori. You're a great friend, thank you for taking care of her" Neji stared at Sasori gratefully though with anger dancing in his eyes at the thought of his poor cousin hurt in any way. Sasori shook his head.

"No need to thank me. I'm in love with her, I'd do anything for her" Neji just gave him a soft pained smile, before leaving to open the door and see his cousin, now dressed, sitting on the window couch, looking out towards the night. Sasori followed after him and stood on the doorway watching Neji kneel before his cousin and grab her hand, kissing it softly.

"Hina, when you're ready to talk, I'm here. I love you, Uncle Hiashi will probably come and see you in a little while, meanwhile stay with Sasori, ok?" she just stared at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded. She opened her arms for him to hug her, which he did. Just before pulling away he kissed her hair and smiled softly. With a look towards Sasori and a nod, he left the room, though Sasori could see the clenched fists and his clenched jaw after seeing her state.

Sasori sighed again and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked towards her and sat before her, she just looked at him with tears dripping from her pretty eyes. She just turned around and laid against his chest. He wrapped his arms softly around her and kissed her hair, before softly asking. "Hinata, what happened?" she took in a shaky breath and began telling the story of her horrific day. By the end of the story, Sasori was shaking and tense in anger. After a few minutes of exhaustive sobbing again she fell asleep. Sasori just lifted her bridal style and laid her on the bed, covering her with a blanket, just before going to Neji and announcing he was leaving. Neji let him leave as soon as he promised he would call him if he were to get revenge on whoever did that to Hinata. Sasori then left, going to the stupidest blonde's house.

**So what can I say? I was going to make it longer but really I felt it was a great place to stop, actually I was going to stop at the point where Hinata opened the door to the bathroom but I felt that I should make it longer. Sooo What do you think, do you like it? Do you not like it? I'd like to know your thoughts on it. **

**I can tell you to expect some more fights next chapter, this time a guy vs guy fight and a very steamy lemon between opposite sex people… OMG. Lets see if you guess properly who are the ones involved in the steamy action. Well until next time, love you guys, take care! Enjoy school or vacations depending on which one you're on right now. **

**Wombat-girl (AKA HiN4-cH4n) out! :P**


	11. Act 2 Scene 6 Bruises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story and maybe a couple of characters. **

**Warning: This story is rated 'M' for mature, so if you dislike any sexual scenes you can either skip them as I give the readers a heads up before a sexual scene or do not read, as simple as that. Also, there is a presence of Yaoi/Slash/Homosexuality in the story and there is strong language.**

**So here is the new update, thank you to all the reviewers and alerters and in general all of you who are reading the story. It makes me genuinely happy that you like my story. **

**

* * *

**

Her long indigo hair was fanned out on the pillow that oozed her sweet-pea and vanilla scent, as her parted rosy lips called my name. A very soft 'Deidara' spilled out of her lips like honey and my member twitched. Her whole body was bare for my sight only, her big breasts rose and fell to the beat of her breathing as her light amethyst eyes pierced through my own cerulean. My eyes roamed down her slim body, from the heavy top to her narrow waist and her broad hips…

"_You will find a good woman with broad, child-bearing hips"_

from her broad hips to her lithe thighs and finally smooth creamy calves which ended with the prettiest little feet. She was a vision, as she shyly tried to cover herself from my sight. I growled and pulled her arms from her body to rest in a cross-like position above her head. Her ivory skin called me like water to a dying man as my hands trailed all over her body, resting in a few specific places. I leaned over her, locking her lips with mine, my tongue sweeping over her lower lip, earning me a lust-filled gasp, that allowed my trip into her mouth. I swiped my tongue over hers, sensually coaxing hers to play with my own. Her lips and breath tasted like strawberry vanilla as I more passionately laid my own body against hers. She moaned loudly. My member had resided between her legs, parallel to her sacred core, as I felt the overwhelming heat that made my penis feel like butter inside a warm loaf of bread, melting. Her small pretty hands wrapped around my chiseled torso and one of her hands pressed against my neck to push me even more against her.

She changed the position of her legs as she raised her legs to wrap her toned thighs around my hips, my member nestling even closer to its sacred home. I wanted to penetrate her, pierce her like a spear would a body. Ramming my hips as strong as possible, making her wet pussy engulf my penis even deeper.

"_Yeaaah Deidara, suck my dick in with your boy pussy. Yes. Can you feel how deep inside of you it lays?" _

She grinded her hips against my rock hard shaft, making me groan and certainly moan. My dick slick with her and my own juices.

"Yeah, Dei-daaaaa-raaa, uuhuh… please… take me" my mind reeled as I heard her say that. I certainly nodded and just grabbed my member to accommodate it before thrusting deep within her.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt as I heard the door bell ring several times. I cursed my luck and the person who was ringing the door for destroying my dream and possibly only possibility at fucking Hinata in forever. I shook my head with hopes of forgetting or at least putting away the dream for later, these dreams becoming more and more recurrent by the day. Sometimes up to five of my dreams would be about Hinata and would end with me unsatisfied and with an erection. As I tried to hide my stiff member to open the door and not make the person on the other side uncomfortable, I put on my shirt and following it my shorts. I walked over to the door and ruffled my loose hair before opening the door. On the other side was a seemingly angry Sasori who instantly pulled me out of my apartment and down the stairs to the outside parking lot. As soon as he stopped I turned to him confused just to receive a strong punch on my face that sent me stumbling back.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for?" he just glared at me with the biggest intensity in the world.

"You… are an asshole!" he said before tackling me down making my instinct of survival in which made me punch him back. I used momentum and threw him off me and me on him as I tried to pin him down.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you douche?" He spat on my face before head butting me and pushing me off to stand.

"I hope Itachi's hand job and fucking was worth loosing Hinata as a friend" I just stared at Sasori bewildered.

"ok, seriously, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I all but growled as I attempted to calm my chills. Please God, I beg you tell me that the steps that I heard at the school with Itachi weren't Hinata's.

"Don't act dumb. That expression of yours tells me that you know. She heard you. She saw you, as a matter of fact. 'A creature as ugly as her'? Are you fucking kidding me you asshole?" Sasori just directed a kick at me, which I blocked. I closed my eyes in despair. Why, God, why? Why did she have to be there? I know what it must have sounded like for her… she probably thinks what I made Itachi think.

"Oh Fuck…" Sasori just glowered at me.

"Yeah, Oh fuck. Didn't think about her did you? She idolized you… now I think she doesn't even want to be in the same room as you... it's even worse than the time that Itachi came to Akatsuki while we were all there with Hinata. Well you know what? I just came here to tell you, stay the FUCK away from her, because really? You don't deserve even her attention, and you know as well as I do Deidara that today I wasn't even trying to hit you, next time, be prepared to be beat near death" he said before spitting at my shoes and doing a roundhouse kick that sent me to the wall behind me.

Not even getting up I heard him get in his car and pull out of the parking lot. I just pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them loosely, my head lying on the flat of my knees. I groaned and raised my arms only to ruffle my hair even more. Great, now what was I supposed to do? I'm pretty sure she won't even answer a phone call of mine even less be in the same room as me, or a couple miles radius… Fuck. Ok, so, maybe saying all those things in my lust and desire for revenge with Itachi may not have been my brightest idea… but I wasn't counting on her presence there. I was sure it was just me and Itachi, so I just started spouting idiocies. As I had said before, the only thing I miss about him is his fucking and yeah, he's a great lover… in the only sexual sense. Though each time he mentioned Hinata and her body I couldn't help the shiver due to the electricity that he elicited. Maybe I'm starting to crush on her… or lust after her.

_No shit Sherlock! _

I rolled my eyes at my conscience. Ok, so yeah, maybe the dreams make it kind of obvious, but can you blame me? Since I was a little boy I have known that I was gay, having a girl come and make you like her isn't exactly easy to accept. Just like there are guys that have thought they are as straight as they come only to fight the realization that, noope, they are as gay as they come. So it is hard for me.

"_Do you think you're straight?"_

"Clearly I'm not, I like guys a lot. I love them, really"

"_Do you think you're bisexual then?"_

"Well… theoretically if I like men and a girl that would imply I'm bi, right?"

"_Have you felt this way for a girl ever? Either attracted or anything?_"

"Not really. I have never even felt intrigued by the female anatomy in biology in highschool"

"_Deidara are you even sure that you're attracted to Hinata?"_

"Well, Shit Konan, I don't know, I think that's why I'm calling you, because I'm as confused as ever!" I all but growled at her.

"_Oh come on, don't get pissy with me. I'm trying to help you here. Even after you were a total ASSHOLE with her last day at the base, seriously, you think you will be able to get her if you're mushy with that douche Itachi? After all he did to you?" _I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" I walked towards the freezer and put back the now barely cold ice pack to grab a freezing one and put it against my swelling cheek.

"_And if you think about it, Sasori is better for her. What if this thing that you are feeling is barely curiosity and you don't really feel anything towards her besides friendly love?" _I sighed.

"Yeah, you're right but would it seriously be only curiousity if I have non-stop wet dreams about her? And in every single one she has boobs and a vagina, never a dick" she snorted and burst out laughing.

"_Yeah, it'd be strange if you thought you liked girls after having a dream about a transsexual who really is your friend and is 100% female" _I pouted.

"Shit is, I fucked up Konan, like really REALLY fucked up. I wasn't intending for her to hear any of this" she stayed quiet for a while.

"_Well… Dei-chan, you really did mess up and I'm pretty sure it will be close to impossible for you to get a chance to speak to her. Seriously, I get that you were trying to get the douche to believe you but couldn't you be slightly less convincing? I mean she is my friend too, and if you had said all that crap about me I would have kicked your ass down to the USA and all the way back here again, only to send you to hell and back as well. Those were some seriously fucked up comments" _my shoulders sagged.

"Yeah, I know. No need to rub that in. Look. I don't know what to do" she sighed loudly and deeply.

"_Look, just because I'm like the only REAL friend that you have because all the others have sided with Hina-chan because lets face it, she's sweeter, gentler, cuter and a girl, and all of Akatsuki but me are men; and NO I do not mean that I side with you over her, I'm in no-man's land right now. I will help you set up a scenario where you can speak to her. Only because I know you for so long and know that there is a sweet guy beneath all that make-up of yours-" _

"Thanks, bitch. I don't wear make-uppp! Not always at least…" I whined. She just laughed in response.

"_Back to my point. Thing is I know you have that armor around you due to all the shit that you've been through and no, I won't judge like all the others did. But_ _I swear to God Deidara, if you a) fuck this opportunity up, or b) you're playing me so I can help you destroy her like you once said you would I swear I will kick your ass so hard and then feed it to Jackie, my gator, and you know as well as I do that I am capable of doing it" _I shuddered.

"Yeah, Konan, I believe you. Ever since I dared you to set my ass on fire and you really did" that had been one nasty pain, though thank God my ass doesn't have any scar to evidence that happening. She laughed hard.

"_OOoouuuhhh! Hahahahahahaha, that was priceless. I laughed so hard when I told you to roll around and that you'd be fine, which you did but didn't work and had to take your pants off and run to the emergency shower in the labs. That was HILARIOUS" _I glared at the wall, hoping it were Konan.

"Yeah well, not for me. I couldn't sit for-"

"_Three weeks straight! Yeah I remember! It was so funny. Hidan wouldn't stop laughing at you!" _I pouted.

"Crazy bitch…" she laughed even louder.

"_You know you love me" _I huffed.

"Anyway, what are you planning on doing to help me?" I heard her shuffling around and just played with the ice pack in my hand which was really cold.

"_Well, I'll arrange a meeting where she won't know you're going but it will be in a week or so, after all I'm sure that a gentle and pacific as she is if she were to be put in the same room as you you'd be half dead. From what her cousin tells me, she packs a mean punch" _I frowned.

"Where the fuck do you know her cousin from?" she clicked her tongue, and I heard her bed creak as she moved.

"_Last time we went to her house. We also got to know her best friends. She has a HUGE house and it's really cool. Her cousin is really cute, kinda stoic and… kinda like Pein when you were just introduced to him, but he is a laugh when he is with Hina" _I nodded absently, my heart clenching and unclenching. "Konan get off the fucking phone, I need it, I don't want to cook and you're a cooking hazard so I want to order some thai food. _Get out of my room you ass! I'll get off when I want to be! You have your cell phone for those cases! _My cell is dead. Just get off the phone, you bitch. _Uuuurghhh You ass! –something hits wood- Sorry Dei-chan. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Take care of those bruises. G'night!" _I muttered a bye and hung up.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since he had seen Sasori anywhere near Akatsuki, in fact, he hadn't seen him at all in that period of time and with Sasori he hadn't seen or heard from Hinata in any shape or form, except one day when he entered the base that he had heard her name be mentioned but the moment he set foot in the base and was spotted they stopped speaking and didn't start again until he left to talk to Kazuki.

He had noticed the stares (more like glares) that he got every time that he entered the base, mainly directed to him by Kisame and Hidan, along with a Tobi that seemed to look his way a lot, which made him terribly uneasy. He knew that what Konan had said was right and that the non-stoic from Akatsuki were taking Sasori's and Hinata's sides when he didn't even know there were sides. I mean, if technically they were speaking about sides on how he was wrong to say all that in the showers with Itachi then he was on Sasori's and Hinata's side too which should counter the whole sides thing… right?

He had tried texting Hinata but every time that he tried he would stop writing and delete the barely started text. He really didn't know what he could say to make everything right. –Hey you're right I am an asshole and really was saying all that in the spur of the moment, clearly would not bode well with her, and would technically be a lie, telling her that he was acting to get Itachi to trust him and then destroy his heart like Itachi did his a long time ago… well…. she would still be wary, after all he knew that even Konan thought he could carry on the act without being that much of a jerk, actually even he thought that too, but it would take longer to regain Itachi's trust, considering it wouldn't be as extreme. Even Itachi would realize that if he were lying and had said something like that, he'd be castrated by all his friends and even the little princess.

So really… he didn't know what he could say in a text, an email, a call… hell he knew he didn't have anything he could say to her the day that he had to meet her for Konan's, so to speak, ambush. So just might as well give up and swing it when the time comes, after all, Konan may be right, she probably wouldn't even answer his calls… or any form of contact really.

To say that he felt sick, like awfully sick when Konan told him what Sasori had just told all of them- that Hina had been in the hospital with a couple of broken ribs and a couple of ugly gashes. When he asked who did it she just shrugged and said Sasori hadn't told them and only said that he was convincing Hinata to press charges. After she hung up he literally ran to the bathroom and threw up all the bile that had risen in his throat as his heart clenched and unclenched. Therefore he just told Konan to wait… until Hinata had recovered; after all he didn't want to upset more an injured person, even less a person like Hinata.

* * *

It had been approximately 3 weeks and a couple of days since my fateful encounter with Tayuya. The day after being attacked by a lunatic, watching the guy that I like (or maybe love) insult me to his now lover, going clinically depressed, smashing my $5000 mirror, injuring myself even further, getting my boyfriend to freak out on my account, allowing him to try to heal me, recounting my tale of horror, falling asleep, being ditched for the day by my boyfriend, waking up due to my father freaking out as he sees me, my little sister crying beside me, my cousin looking at the wall enraged, being taken to the hospital to be told that in fact two of my ribs are broken and that the gash in my side could have punctured my kidney, having my father call the police who came to try to get me to confess who assaulted me and in turn press charges, to finally go home to try to sleep only to be woken up early by my whole family accompanying me to school so we would speak to the head mistress.

The days after that focused around me trying to leave out the name of my assailant, Sasori snitching and saying who it was, my father speaking to Tsunade demanding that Tayuya were expelled, my friends freaking out and coming to my house to offer their comfort. In short, everything was a mess, and I wasn't too happy with it.

Every day Hanabi would come in to put new wraps around my ribs. Everyone in the family and Sasori were instructed by the doctor as to how to put my wraps. I wanted to do it, but none of them would let me. We decided that the least awkward option would be for Hanabi who is also a girl put my wraps considering that for the bandage to be wrapped I needed to be in my bra. Then around ever 10 or 12 hours they would dress my injuries. The girls would never leave me alone at school, along with Naruto and Sasuke, during classes and Neji as well during lunch. When school was over Sasori would come and pick Neji and me up, unless Neji had lacrosse practice.

After the happening and my father's pressure, Tsunade suspended Tayuya for one month and is deliberating with the school board whether to expel her or not, casually, my father is in the board. The day that Tayuya was informed of her suspension I heard from the girls that Sasuke and the boys gave her a little visit. I heard from some gossip that after the boys the girls visited her… but not as non-violent as the guys.

I was getting tired of everything, of every single one of my friends sticking to me almost 24/7, my house being filled to the brim by my friends who would NEVER leave. Seriously, they had been sleeping over for a week now and all of this pissed me off. I am not so useless as to need they with me always, I can handle myself, after all I was able to do some damage to Tayuya, wasn't I?

_Hun, you were 10 times worse than her._

So what! Ok, maybe I didn't do that much damage to her as she did me but still. I don't like being babied and they were doing exactly that.

Today was the first day that I was relatively alone, the girls and the guys had left because their parents had told them that the permission to stay at my house was for a couple of days not two weeks and that they had to come home at least for a day. After much scolding and attempts at bribing and black mailing, the guys left leaving me alone with my family and Sasori who came almost at every hour. Today, would be the much desired escape. It was Saturday and I hadn't seen the guys from Akatsuki for a while and I missed them greatly. Sure they had come a few times but college kept them busy and so they had only been able to come a couple of times and only some of them. It was perfect that last night after everyone thought I was sleep I sneaked out to the balcony and called Konan, wanting to know how everything was going. She put me up to date with everything that happened at their university like how their exams went. Finally before I hung up she told me if I wanted to go to Akatsuki tomorrow to do some make up tests, for her upcoming final exam. I agreed and danced in my spot. I would finally have some fun and wouldn't be babied, after all Konan was the only one who always spoke to me normally even after the whole hospital call and all. I had asked her if _he_ would be there and she said he wouldn't, that he had some kind of date with Kazuki and then he had to go to a family dinner. I nodded, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see me. My body had tensed the moment I heard that he had a family dinner and thought back to everything that Kisame had told me. He probably wasn't going to be comfortable at all. I shook my head to rid my mind of thoughts of _him._ I ended up saying a quick "uh-huh" and told her that I'd see her tomorrow, and to have a nice night. After I hung up the phone my mind diverted to Deidara – _You said his name, _I did not! I thought it!, _Which ends up being the same thing…-_ after some of the talks I had had with Sasori I had been reaffirmed that Deidara in fact didn't have a good relationship at all with his father, who kept always looking at him with disdain and hashing out blows to his ego.

I finally went to bed only to dream of him. My mind had been active the whole night worrying, but by the time I woke up I busied it thinking about anything but him, amongst those things, my outing with Konan today. I showered and tied the bandages myself, then I dressed, grabbing one of my Ed Hardy tank tops and pulling it on with a pair of ripped jeans and some flip flops. I headed downstairs, knowing that Neji was at Lacrosse practice and Hanabi would be at her piano lessons, which meant only my father was home and he was probably working, however I still cautiously and silently made my way to the lobby, grabbed my car keys and left the house. As soon as I had pulled out of the garage and the mansion I sighed in relief at finally being free for a few hours.

I took advantage of the situation and drove to Starbucks, where I ordered a new Iced green tea latte and ordered a Chai tea latte for Konan. After 20 minutes I was at the University and after 3 minutes I was at the Akatsuki base. I had checked the clock and realized that I was five minutes late, probably thanks to the run to Starbucks, but I shrugged it off and entered the room noticing the eerie silence. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and walked inside calling Konan's name several time to not receive an answer.

"She must be late… I guess" I spoke to myself as I turned on the lights and put down the two drinks at the coffee table before the couch, just as I sat down. I tapped my foot on the floor as the minutes ticked by and I sighed in boredom. Could she have forgotten about it? The moment I thought that I heard the door open and close which made me jump from the couch and up to the door to see the only person I didn't want to see.

"Deidara" I muttered as I stood frozen in front of him. There he was, tall, tanned and blond as always, but with dark circles under his eyes and a tired look on his face, a small injury on his eyebrow and a deep sadness lurking in his ocean irises. He attempted a small smile at me though it was full of sadness and regret. Snapping out of my daze I shook my head and angrily glared at him before I walked back to the coffee table grabbed my drink and went over to the door to leave. He hurried to me and pulled my arm which made me look at him and try to get out of his grip.

"Hina-hime, please, I'm sorry. Just… hear me out, ok?" I shook my head and tried to leave.

"No, Deidara, there's nothing I want to say to you. Please leave me alone" I muttered as I walked to the elevator, bypassing the stairs. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Please Hina… please! I'm just asking you for a few minutes of your time so that I can attempt to explain to you what happened, and why I said such God awful things" I felt my eyes welling up and angrily wiped the tears off.

"NO! Deidara I don't want to speak to you! I came here to be with Konan, if she isn't here then I'm gone. I don't want to see you ever again in my life!" I spat as I heard the elevator ding and open its doors. I headed inside and pressed the close doors button, carefully watching Deidara who looked defeated and about to give up. As soon as the doors were closing, and I let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to get in, he jumped in the elevator and the doors closed. It began descending but stopped abruptly with a screech and the lights turned off, only to have the emergency button light up.

"Just my luck" I muttered angrily as I began pressing the emergency button to call for help only to feel the whole elevator shaking. It sounded awful and I scared backed up to a corner and slid down to cover my head with my hands, and my knees pulled up. He walked beside me and slid down to sit. I breathed heavily thinking that all of this isn't possible. Why would God want me to suffer so much, as the earthquake didn't seem to end. I heard static come from the small loudspeaker in the control board and then a male voice.

"Passengers, we are sorry for the inconvenience however the systems are down thanks to the earthquake. We will send our technicians as soon as possible to fix this failure in the system and try to get it up and running as soon as possible" then the voice went silent along with the loudspeaker. I just supported my head on my knees and let out a groan.

"So… its just you and me… trapped in an elevator with nothing to do…" I whipped my head up and glared at him.

"No shit, Sherlock. Way to state the obvious" he sighed.

"I meant that, if you have nothing to do and I have nothing to do then you might as well hear me out. I mean, if you don't want to speak to me after this then fine, I won't push it anymore but you'll at least know the truth" I stared at him without speaking. He looked at me and took it as a sign to continue. "I know I was an asshole, I don't intend to make you believe that I wasn't" I scoffed.

"Undestatement of the century" I simply said as I settled down more comfortable as I paid attention to his attempt at an excuse.

"I know… if there was a trophy for douchebag of the year I think I'd get it. But Hina… I know I said a lot of hurtful stuff but it is all a lie… I mean… I don't think of you like that" I shook my head.

"Look, Deidara, I get it, you're gay… you like Itachi, I'm a girl so you clearly will not like me… not _that_ way at least. But truth is it all hurt me so much, I mean I thought you were my friend and go and say all those things? I mean granted you may not be attracted to me but all those things you said—" he stopped me.

"Hina, I meant that it all was a lie. I don't like Itachi, not anymore! But it pisses me off that he thinks he can control me so easily. I'm just giving him a drop of his own medicine and in my lack of judgement and frenzy for revenge my only thought to get him to think that 'I'm all his' was to undermine you and make him think that I detest you. I know, I took it miles too far and really hurt you but I didn't mean to do that!" he pleaded and I just felt tears running down my cheeks. He panicked and wiped them away pulling me in a hug. "Princess, you don't know how badly I felt the moment that I heard you listened to me say all that, you don't know how much it hurt to think that I had lost you for something as stupid as revenge against Itachi" I chuckled humorlessly.

"You aren't going to lose me as a friend, _Dei-kun_" I looked up at him with a smile only to see him staring at me intently with an unknown emotion in his eyes. "Can you believe I had a crush on you? Way to misunderstand everything, huh?" I laughed with a sad smile and saw him widen his eyes a fraction.

"Hina… I… I wasn't worried about losing you as a friend per se, more like… about losing you in general, losing the first girl I like… all for an asshole I don't like" he muttered softly, leaning down as if to kiss me. My judgment clouded and I parted my lips and tilted my head back, preparing for the kiss.

The moment his lips collided with mine I gasped in pleasure and he repositioned himself in front of me instead of at my side. My arms with a mind of their own wrapped around his neck as his tongue swiped my lower lip and sought entrance to my mouth, which I granted. I knew this was wrong, I was completely aware of it though it still didn't register as I just focused on how _right_ it felt. He moved in such a way that he picked me up without unlocking our lips, and sat me down on his lap as I rested against his hard toned body. The kiss was passionate, he would pull me flush against him and still press me more against his hard body. When he released my lips he would wander down my neck and bite and lick my earlobe. I couldn't control the moans that left my lips. His hands hesitantly skimmed over my breasts and the fog began to clear, but it cleared the moment that he felt how physically excited he had me the moment his erection skimmed my panties and core. He tried to contain his flinch but I still felt the jump and his hesitance. I drew apart from him and stood up, going to the opposite corner.

Deidara looked at me with a confused frown and I just stared at him, wiping my lips.

_Nice way, cheat on your boyfriend with his gay friend… that's classy _

Luckily a few seconds later the light came on again and the elevator went down. The moment I heard the 'ding' of the elevator and the metallic doors opened I darted out of the compact space and headed for my car, not even allowing Deidara a moment to explain.

**So, what do you guys think? They finally kissed because they both wanted to and not to make others jealous. So, I did tell you I would write a lemon on this chapter, I originally was going to make them have sex on the elevator but decided against it after all I think even Deidara wouldn't be so much of a douche as to take her virginity in an elevator. But with this chapter begins the next act in which we'll see a more predominant sexual tension between these two. I can definitely say I'm very excited to finally begin to write some straight love scenes, besides the usual ItachixDeidara ones. I know I said I'd put it up the day after the last update or two days after and I did have this ready but I wanted to write more – I began writing the elevator-sex scene and then erased it because as I said I decided against it- and in the end just erased all of the extra progress. But enough with the excuses, I'm sure you guys don't really care about my excuses and just want to read the story, so I will begin working on the next chapter I also decided against giving you an estimate of the time I will take writing it, I prefer you expect the worse and hope for the best so if I update quickly you'll be surprised and happy instead of mad at me at my lack of punctuality. Anyways I hope you like it, I had fun writing it. And I hope you read and review. **


	12. Act 3 Scene 1 Feelings

_**So… here's the new chapter. Hope you will like it… it has… sexual references and a lime that will be completed as a lemon in next chapter (maybe). It kind of ties the knots with the past chapter. I can officially say I now have a plan of what will happen so the updating process should take less time. **_

_**I just want to briefly thank the wonderful reviewers and alerters. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for your support. Also, to begin the process of trying to follow the Guidelines a bit more… here's the disclaimer.**_

_**All characters in this story belong to the anime and Manga Naruto and thus Masashi Kishimoto.**__** I however do own the plot and I have to admit I used a bit of my artistic/creative license so my characters are pretty OOC, especially Hinata. But in my defense.. this is fanfiction and I'm pretty sure the crack pairing of Deihina itself is OOC so… I just adjusted their personalities a bit to fit my story. So… ranting aside…**_

_**Please enjoy the chapter :) **_

* * *

**X-x~ ~o~ ~x-X**

To say that the few encounters we had the couple of days after were awkward would be a serious understatement. Sasori still didn't trust me and even though he knew she had forgiven me he refused to do the same. However, the guys in Akatsuki let up a bit and just told me that it all depended on her, it wasn't their problem and as long as she was sure of her decision then they would support her, though they were still slightly wary. Truthfully, even though not being openly disliked took a great weight off me I still was troubled.

I was unbelievably frustrated as every time that I coincidentally met Hina we both would feel this heavy tension and I would have this urge to just run up to her and kiss her senseless and just ravish her. I just knew she was aching to do the same and that incapacity to stop our eyes from travelling to each other's lips served to further my uneasiness. As a result to all of this I broke up with Kazuki, after all, he was becoming jealous of her and suspected that we were more than the good friends we claimed to be. I have to admit I had never encountered a jealous Kazuki, so to realize that he had become jealous of Hinata was shocking. Luckily, Sasori hadn't suspected that anything was happening and continued with his new relationship. It was slightly disheartening to see that really Hinata was enjoying her relationship with Sasori and that little by little she was starting to like him.

Sasori would always be touching her, either his palm would rest in the small of her back or he would be touching her side, her hand, her fingers, straight up hugging her or even kissing her. I had never known any girl for whom Sasori really had fallen for… until I met Hinata. That made it all the more disheartening as I knew Sasori (as much as he claimed to hate me and we always fought) and I were good friends and I knew that he was a great guy just somehow of a… person inside a shell or a puppet that would serve as a shield and wall between people and him so people never really got to know the real him and if they did it was because he really trusted them and for that to happen years would have to pass. Sasori and Hinata. It's laughable to think that they would make me so jealous, to think that for so long I was strictly gay and then this girl comes along and I can't seem to get her out of my thoughts…

'_It would make more sense you being jealous of Hinata instead of Sasori' _my inner voice said and I sighed due to the truth of it. After Itachi broke up with me I went drinking with Sasori… we got wasted. I wanted to forget that Itachi would be such an asshole and Sasori… because at the time he used to drink quite a bit so it was normal… per se. That night Sasori explored his sexuality and I had a one-night stand rebound. The next day Sasori punched me and told me to never tell anyone or he'd kill me. Another day when he was calmer he said that he didn't mind it, he might have actually liked it but it would never happen again. I had laughed at it and just shrugged it off.

Now he had the girl I wanted. Ironic to think now the one exploring his sexuality would be me… with his girl.

**X-x~ ~o~ ~x-X**

* * *

**X-x~ ~o~ ~x-X**

I was sick and tired of feeling this way. I mean, whenever I encountered him due to a coincidence I could feel the tension between us, so much it was palpable. Ever since that kiss I hadn't been able to erase him from my mind. Sasori and I had been going out for a little over a month and he was so sweet that I felt disgusted with myself. He was what every girl wants in a guy. He was considerate, caring, sweet, loving and I really loved how it made me feel. When I was with Sasori the world was no longer that place where so many people had hurt me, it was no longer dangerous, instead it turned to a safe, comfortable, pink and rose's world. Sasori to me, meant safety and I really liked the warm feeling that enveloped me and Deidara meant the complete opposite.

With Deidara everything in my instinct told me to stay away from him, that he was bad news but he gave me this thrill… a shiver would go up and down my spine as I would recall the kiss. While with Sasori, I knew he wasn't gynophobic, he didn't have all that baggage that made him afraid of women, unlike Deidara, he was safe because I knew he wouldn't try to hurt me and he never set out to hurt me in any point (even when he didn't know me), very unlike Deidara, and finally I knew that Sasori wouldn't come one day and tell me: "I'm sorry… maybe I didn't like you but instead was just curious… I think I really only like men." So logic stated to stay with Sasori and enjoy being with him which wasn't hard at all. Sasori was funny and sweet, not the most talkative but he put his fair share in our conversations, he would take me on a date once a week minimum and would spend most of his time at my place. He was like my knight in shining armor. He would protect me from anything and everything, while loving me all the way.

Little by little I was starting to enjoy more my relationship with him and really… I am extremely attracted to Sasori too.

"Well, hello baby" he said as I walked to him from school, the girls flanking me as they had been doing since the attack.

"Hey, Saso-kun…" I said shyly as I reached him. The girls giggled and said hi to him before getting in the car, because, yes… once again they were all coming to my house. I could feel my inner me sweat dropping at this.

I was snapped out of my reverie as Sasori pulled me into his frame and claimed my lips passionately. I still was trying to get used to how intense his demonstrations of affection were but I liked them, they made me feel wanted and loved. I kissed him back as his tongue swiped over my lower lip. I let out a soft giggle which he took advantage of as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He clutched my lower back tighter against him and I felt what I had been feeling the past couple of times when we were kissing… I'd feel something poking against my lower stomach which always made me flush and we would stop. This time I didn't… I guess it made me kind of excited to know I could cause that in a guy so I kept on kissing him until…

_-_ We jumped up in surprise and stopped kissing turning to look at the girls which had their eyebrows raised up and amusement lurked in their eyes.

"Come on lovers, you can dry hump in your room" Temari said as she was the one with the biggest smirk. We both flushed so much it was almost about to turn violet. Sasori let go of me and walked to the driver's seat and I sat on the passenger one hiding my blushing face in my hands which was getting more flushed by the seconds thanks to Ino's and Tenten's pat against my shoulder while Sakura leaned in and whispered

"You two are getting more hot and heavy by the minute… anything you'd want to tell me later?" she asked curious and with a tinge of amusement in her voice. I nodded softly and looked out the window as Lady Gaga's Judas came on **_(A/N… yes… I know… but I was listening to the song and couldn't resist)_** and the girls began singing along as Sasori just laughed and placed his right hand on my lower thigh and almost my knee, squeezing softly in reassurance. I turned to look at him and smiled softly only blushing again as he winked at me.

We arrived at my house around fifteen minutes later. We all got out of the car and headed for the living room, bypassing the kitchen to steal something to eat before dinner. I just grabbed two bottles of cold water for Sasori and me along with an apple for him and the girls saw the brownies Kasumi had left out for us since she knew they would always come in hungry and they couldn't really wait until dinner. The girls squealed and grabbed the whole plate of brownies and went up to leave their bags inside my room. I just walked with Sasori out to the garden and sat in one of the beach chairs that lay before the pool. The girls came bouncing out in bikinis and without the plate of brownies.

"Did you eat all of them already?" I asked shocked. Sasori laughed loudly.

"Jeez, you girls can eat" he said in between laughs. The girls stuck out their tongue.

"We were hungry you jerk!" Ino said as she pouted, glaring jokingly at Sasori. Sasori just sat on the same chair as me and laid as one should lay down on a beach chair and brought me between his legs, my back resting against his chest as he played with my hair.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go swimming while you devoured a plate of around 24 brownies?" he said with an amused smile as they readied to plunge in the water. They stopped abruptly and turned to us with sheepish grins.

"You're kind of right Sasori-kun.." Tenten muttered as they stepped away from the pool and came to sit around us. "So, what's up with your life?" Tenten asked generally.

"I'm failing science with Orochimaru and that pisses me off!" we all turned to her and I just laughed.

"Well Ino, that happens when you don't study for the exams and choose to rebut everything he says" Temari said with a roll of her eyes. Ino just pouted as we all laughed. I mewled softly when I felt Sasori run his fingers up and down my back. I could feel my lower abdomen heating up as I curled my back like a cat to allow him more space to tread. The girls were talking about something but I wasn't really paying too much attention as I just concentrated on how good his touch felt. He hugged me close and chuckled against my ear.

"You like that?" he asked me in a husky whisper. I just bit my lip to control the sound that was bound to have left my lips as his hot breath touched the shell of my ear. I turned to see him and pecked his lips only to hear a commotion and turning to the sliding doors that separated the garden and the house. I saw all the guys bouncing in loudly. I cocked an eyebrow as I looked at Sasori, mentally asking him if he knew something about this. He just shrugged and looked at the guys, kissing my hair before standing up and saying hello.

Neji laughed as he came over me and kissed my cheek. "Hey cous', like the surprise?" I just blinked and laughed.

"Is it much of a surprise if all of them are always here?" he chuckled loudly and I saw the girls giving me playful glares.

"It is true that they are always here but still, they are never ALL here. Even Deidara came" he said with a shrug, not really aware of what had happened in the past months with him, but that made me smile. It was good to see all of my friends happy and enjoying themselves. I stood up and told Neji I would be right back; that I was just going to go put on my swimming suit. He nodded as he saw Naruto way too near the edge of the pool for his own good. He smirked as he shared a look with Sasuke and they both pushed the poor blond in the pool. I just laughed, amused and walked to Sasori, giving his side a squeeze which made him turn to me for a second.

"I'll be right back" I whispered before pecking his cheek. He nodded, laughing before I turned around and began walking which earned me a spank. I turned to him shocked and saw him laughing so hard that I thought he wasn't even breathing as much as he should. I heard Neji yell at him, scolding him for spanking me. I just walked inside, shaking my head in amusement. I collided with Deidara as he was exiting the kitchen with a couple of glasses of coke. My hand covered my mouth in panic.

"Deidara! Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Oh gosh… I spilt the drinks all over you…!" he laughed and waved his hand.

"Nah, don't worry about it so much Princess-" I cut him off with a reproaching look.

"No! Come on upstairs, the least I can do is help you clean yourself so the coke won't leave a stain and you won't be all sticky!" I didn't even allow him enough time to protest because I pulled him up with me up to my room. I sat him down on the loveseat in my room and rushed to Neji's room and grabbed one of his t-shirts and walked back to my room. "Here, put this on, I'll go and take yours to the wash while you clean up". I ran downstairs and put the shirt in the wash. Soon I was back upstairs in my room. "Deidara?" I walked to see him in my bathroom, having just pulled his board shorts on the exact moment I saw him. He coughed in embarrassment.

"_Hadn't noticed how hot he looked?" _I squealed inwardly and wanted to glare at my inner me. "I hadn't really thought about him and the tension we had been feeling when we were alone together..!" I scolded my inner me. She just laughed. _"Well, it doesn't matter now, now you're aware of his presence, are you not?" _I glared at her before snapping back to reality. He was staring at me with a soft look on his eyes. I looked down and shuffled my feet before looking back at him. He smiled at me before leaning in to capture my lips. That electrical shock I had felt all the other times I had kissed him reappeared and I stopped thinking; and just kissed him back.

He growled as he felt me reciprocate and pulled me by my waist to press against his body. I moaned and clutched him tighter to me, unconsciously rearranging my hip's position which caused him to groan. I began to feel the same bulge as with Sasori. He snapped his eyes open and broke the kiss immediately after, looking away, embarrassed. "Uh…Yeah.. I'll go downstairs… thank you Hina… for the shirt …" he said awkwardly before walking quickly out of my room and shutting the door behind him.

I groaned as I leaned against the wall. Jeez, how dumb can I be! I'm Sasori's girlfriend I can't even do this. Deidara is a gay guy, I'm a **girl** who is straight and I have a boyfriend. I snapped out of it and walked to the closet and took out one of my swimming suits. I chose my Turquoise Spot Ruffle Trim Bikini from Topshop and put i ton before going downstairs only to be surprised at the liveliness. Deidara, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Konan, Tobi, Naruto, Tenten, Neji and Lee were playing volleyball in the pool. Sasori was talking to Sakura and Pein while Temari was talking to Hidan, Kisame, Shikamaru and Gaara. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my lips as I saw all of my friends happy and enjoying themselves. I walked over to Sasori and plopped down on his lap with a giggle as he laughed and pulled me in between his legs. "Hey guys" I said with a smile. Pein laughed.

"Hinata-chan, already have him whipped I see?" I blushed furiously and Sakura giggled as she lightly slapped Pein who laughed. I saw those two amused at their obvious attraction.

"Stop it! Don't you see she's easily embarrassed?" Sakura said with a smile as she looked over at Pein. He smirked flirtingly at her and teased her.

**X-x~ ~o~ ~x-X**

* * *

**X-x~ ~o~ ~x-X**

The quasi-party continued for a few hours until all of the guys had to leave. Neji had gone in his room and I had gone to mine with Sasori. He entered the room and we sat in the loveseat beat.

"Well… that was fun" he said simply as I laid my head against his shoulder and nodded, still in my bikini. "Hey, did I tell you, you look gorgeous in that bikini?" I shook my head, burying my face in his chest, blushing. "Hey, come on, don't hide your pretty face from me" I looked up hesitantly to meet his hazel eyes turning an earthy brown. "I love you" I looked away, not sure how to respond. How should I respond? I mean… He knows I don't love him… not like that, not yet anyway. He grabbed my chin between his index finger and his thumb and locked his eyes with mine. "I'm not expecting you to say it back. I just want you to know that" he said before dipping his lips to meet mine. My eyes closed slowly as I felt his lips move against mine. It was a different kind of kiss. It was soft and sweet but still held a touch of longing.., of need. We broke the kiss for air and I hugged him with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding" I said as I hugged him and pulled away just to kiss his lips again. His hands fell to my lower back and he began caressing softly with fingers. I felt a shiver rake my body and deepened the kiss, knowing my amethyst like eyes were now growing a dark violet with lust. And along with my lust, the intensity of the kiss grew exponentially. We were both left panting as I locked eyes with Sasori who stared at me with eyes dark with lust.

With my mind completely blank I stood up and took his hand, pulling him with me over to the bed. He sat down and pulled me to him, locking my lips with his and not letting go. He lay down on the bed and I lay on top of him, kissing fiercely.

He began to let his hands roam over my back and played with the straps of my bikini, swiftly pulling the lower straps and undoing the knot. My eyes opened immediately and I did as if to get up. He opened his eyes too and just murmured against my lips 'trust me'. I calmed down and let him turn us both so I would be on my back in the bed.

He allowed his lips to move from my lips to my cheeks to my neck and going lower and lower, his hands feeling and caressing my skin so lightly it almost felt like feathers. Soft sounds left my lips without my consent and soon my brain was shutting down and I could only do and feel. He looked at me from my stomach and reached his hands behind my neck, pulling the last two straps to undo the knot. The article of clothing just lay over my breasts, barely covering them.

I blushed furiously as I looked at him, with an embarrassed and shy look. He smiled softly at me and leaned up to kiss me.

"You're so beautiful, baby" he was able to get my cheeks to ignite even more and now they felt on fire. He sent me a questioning gaze, asking me for my permission to remove the top of the bikini from over my bust. I softly nodded and he grabbed it and threw it off the bed and sat up, staring at me. I looked at him, embarrassed for it was the first time someone saw me half-naked. I raised my hands to cover my breasts until he stopped looking but he cocked an eyebrow and kissed my forehead softly, moving my arms against my sides. "Why would you try to cover yourself? God, I sound so cliché but you are beautiful… why try to hide that from me?" I giggled when he said the cliché part, because it was kind of cliché… it was the typical thing men in movies would say, men in books… so on and so forth. But it worked. It got me to smile and not feel so uncomfortable.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" he said softly as he looked at me. I shyly nodded and he smiled even wider. "Perfect. We're going to be each other's first" I widened my eyes at this and blinked.

"You haven't done this before?" I squeaked, shocked.

"No. I haven't. This will sound dumb but… I wanted it to be with someone special. You're the first girl I really like. All the others were just… I don't know. They didn't make me want to get to know them, they didn't understand me and I didn't want to understand them. I just. I'm not someone so sociable. The guys at Akatsuki… they are my friends because they tried to get to know me and as annoyed as I was, I wasn't able to stop myself for beginning to care for them. You're the only girl that I have had to approach… all the others would just come to me. I like you. I want to be with you. But… I'll understand if you don't want to do this, I mean… I'm not dumb, I know you still like Deidara. Its your decision. I just want to make you feel good, I want to make you feel your pulse racing, the butterflies in your stomach and I want to be for once the one to cause them… even if its because I'm… pleasuring you" my eyes welled up with tears at what he said and I sniffled.

Sasori panicked as soon as he saw this and tried to get me to calm down but I just laughed.

"I want to do this. I want this to be with you. I want you to be my first" I guess I caught him off guard because he almost fell over and he blushed brightly. I giggled and moved my hands to take his shirt off and he helped me until he was bare-chested and I could see his toned body. He stood facing me with a smirk on his lips.

"Like what you see?" he asked me with his smirk growing. I blushed and laughed before leaning over to him and kissing him deeply.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking how I got to have such a hot boyfriend" I said in a whisper against his ear, making him shudder.

Sasori, even if he was the smallest male from Akatsuki and one of the smallest guy friends (and boyfriend) I had, only taller than Gaara-chan and the same height as Naruto-kun, was over half a foot taller than me. Being 5" 8 he was way over my barely 5" 1' frame and quite a bit taller than me, was surprisingly athletic and had a body to match this. He had a very toned six-pack and hard pectoral muscles, his body being sculpted like a God's… he was officially the most fit man I had met… and knowing Sasuke and Neji that is saying a lot.

Unable to control myself I allowed my hands to roam all over his chest, much like he had done with me and I could feel his muscles tense as soon as my feather light touch approached them. He was soon panting and moaning against my ear. I licked his ear lobe and blew on it softly.

"You tease" he growled out as he threw me on the bed. I couldn't stop the giggles and just pouted at him because he didn't let me tease him anymore. His eyes softened for a bit before kissing me again. "You are a lot less shy" he pointed out with a smile.

"And a lot more horny and skilled so come on, didn't you say you'd please me?" I felt my eye wink and my mind kick started and I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Since when was I so direct? So…-

'_Since you can't think thanks to lust. You aren't being self-conscious and just want to get the pleasure that he has been giving you lately' _my inner me pointed out. I just closed my eyes to the feeling of what he was doing.

**X-x~ ~o~ ~x-X**

* * *

**X-x~ ~o~ ~x-X**

Since I left Hina's house I had a bad feeling. Like something bad was happening or would happen. I shrugged it off and just drove with the guys over to the base and thought about what happened with Hina as I looked outside the window.

I kept having mixed feelings about that kiss. I loved it. It felt heavenly on my lips and her innocence made my insides warm and flutter. But the moment when she kissed me back I swear all sounds around us just stopped and I could just hear my heart beat as I felt her passionately reciprocate the kiss. I couldn't take it anymore, the tightening in my boardshorts made it impossible for me not to love what I was doing to her.

I was as if in a daze as I pulled her tight towards me, part of me wanting her to be as close to me as possible and keep her there forever, the other part wanted her to feel my hard on and to surrender her body and her mind and heart to me. Both parts of me rejoiced the moment she pulled me even closer to her to kiss her strawberry lips.

But then red hair crossed my mind and everything stopped. Sasori. I couldn't do that to him. I can't steal the only girl he has loved from him. She may be the only girl I have loved too but still. He was more important to me right now. He could offer her much more than I could. So I abruptly stopped, said a quick bye that probably didn't make too much sense and just flew out of there.

I ran down the stairs and just panted against the wall, trying to cool off and will my erection away and luckily was able to do so by the moment I was going to go back outside and crashed against Sasori. He stared at me with a frown and I sighed.

"Sasori. I'm sorry" he frowned even deeper.

"Why are you apologizing?

"Why are you apologizing? You only hurt her and she forgave you" I sighed again and scratched my neck, looking at my bare feet.

"Yeah, but you haven't" he cocked an eyebrow and looked at me disbelieving. "Look, I know you think I'm an asshole… and I am, I won't deny it. I mean… you know me from way back and you know how I am but… this time I wasn't being one consciously. Dude I am not back with Itachi. I am trying to get my revenge on him and the only way to avoid that plan from having been blown was saying all that stuff. It was stupid and a lie but the only thing I came up with that could get him to trust me enough to be able to destroy him from the inside. I didn't expect Hinata-chan to be there…" Sasori's eyes softened a bit.

"You could have been a little less convincing" I just laughed.

"Konan said the same thing" I said with a sad smile. "Take care of her. She's loved by many and if you hurt her I'll kick your ass" I said with a "mock" threat that he knew wasn't such a mock… but quite real. He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think I am? You?" I laughed and clutched my chest.

"That pained me Saso-kun!" I said in a girl voice before ruffling his hair and walking outside.

"She loves you… you know?" I heard him say and almost stopped, frozen on my track but immediately kept walking, pretending I didn't hear him.

But I don't know what to feel. How to feel… I just sighed as we got to the base and we all got out. I walked upstairs before the others and opened the door to find Itachi in there, checking out some of Kakuzu's work. Who was in a all-expenses-paid trip by the university for him to get a lecture from one of Japan's most famous fashion designer. Kisame had also been offered one but he refused it politely because his mother was sick.

I stopped in my tracks and just stared at my handsome black-haired and red-eyed nightmare. He turned at that moment, his hair fluttering with the wind from the open window. A smile appeared on his face, a smile that now I could detect wasn't a loving one at all but had hints of arrogance and superiority.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to contain the disdain from my voice. He just smiled wider.

"Deidara-chan… I was looking for you…" I stared at him blankly and walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"What for?" he just laughed and elegantly trotted over to me.

"Because I miss you, obviously" I almost rolled my eyes at this.

"Itachi, I'm tired of this game that you're playing. It's not working and frankly it has me tired. I don't know why you have begun to flirt with me again but I can tell you it won't work. You are an asshole. You know that? How could you consider playing with someone only to use him as a pawn?" I scoffed at what I just said. "You consider us all pieces of chess in your life plan, don't you? You haven't changed from the manipulative calculating man you used to be. We thought of you as a friend, I thought of you as a good man, one that I loved. I could have given my life for you. But you threw us all aside. They haven't forgotten and even less forgiven you. I almost did but I opened my eyes" a brief look into his eyes and I continued. "I guess what I mean to say is… stay away from this place, never come here again and stay away from all of us… especially Hina-chan. I can promise you a lot of pain if you dare choose her as your new target"

Itachi just glared at me and began walking to the door before stopping and throwing me a smirk over his shoulder.

"We'll see, Deidara." he opened the door and left. I sighed in exhaustion and laid my head on the back of the couch.

At that moment I heard clapping and turned to see the guys that entered and they, without an exception, sent me smiles and had proud looks on their faces.

"Finally, Deidara" Hidan said with a smile. I looked at him shocked because it was the first time he smiled at me and even called me by my given name. All the others congratulated me and Konan just ran over and hugged me.

"It was time for you to do that, welcome back Dei" she said as she hugged me. I just nodded feeling lighter but with a nagging uneasy feeling about what Itachi said.

"Yeah. It's good to be back" I said as I hugged her back.

**X-x~ ~o~ ~x-X**

* * *

**So… heavy Sasohina action… I know, I know, you all must be furious because this is a Deihina. Once again in my defense, I need these events to happen to achieve my plot so… once again I invoke the power of the all mighty creative license. **

**I was going to make the lime a lemon instead… but I got to two conclusions. 1. I would be forcing the chapter and the characters to do this because it didn't fit… so I ended up doing a lime because I'm not so sure if I will make them have sex later and just having heavy petting for this one… or just continuing the action in the next chapter. **

**2. (here's where you guys come into play) I decided it was unfair to do this without asking your opinion so.. you guys tell me: You want some hot and heavy Sasohina smut? or want to leave it a lime? **

**Also… a deihina moment! And Deidara stood up to Itachi… OMG. Ok, I will admit that I wasn't expecting these things to happen… the plan was guided by the characters… they guide me and I just try to write their story as they tell it. So… part of the disclaimer for the plot should go to the Naruto characters. But whatever. **

**I also wanted to tell you guys. I know I tend to take long time spans between updates and I want to apologize. I have cleaned my profile and have decided to put up updates of what story's chapter will come next, if there's any problem with a story, if a story is in indefinite Hiatus… etc. I will be putting up there all the general news of what is going on so you guys know. **

**And I'm also trying to make the response system a little more one on one and will stop putting up the answers and responses to your reviews in the chapter and will begin to reply to the reviews, which is kind of a new thing for me to do, but I'll try because I love you guys and want you to know that. So…I hope you guys will all login to review so I can reply to your reviews… :D **

**So.. I think that's it. Wow.. this is a long A/N… oh well. Not much I can do about it, but well… not much more to say but: **

**Thank you for reading, hopefully you will review and let me know any opinions and feedback. **

**Love you guys. Till Next time. **


	13. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


	14. AN 2

Hey Guys,

So, two main things.

1) I am so sorry for my lack of updating. Life and University have been hectic and I'm really sorry :(

2) The main reason of this A/N is the update Fanfiction posted up today in the home page. For those who haven't read it here it goes:

"June 4th 2012 - Notices:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

Ok, so with that in mind, most of my stories are M and most feature sexual content or violence. Or both. So here comes the issue, I have not received a letter or an email telling me my stories might be in danger, hopefully they will not. But if they do, and you wish to continue reading my stories I will do two things

a) Post up a censored version on Fanfiction and

b) For my fellow pervs ;) I will put up an account on The Writers Coffee Shop and maybe a couple others so you will be able to find me there.

Any news, I'll let you guys know.

Love,

GG


	15. AN 3

Hey Guys,

So I finally created my account on The Writer's CoffeeShop and my pen name is EntwinedClovers. I already began putting up the chapters of the stories in danger of being deleted in this site.

I already put up for example What Part of Forever.

Which goes to the second point which I wanted to let you guys know,

There's a petition going on! Hahaha It's awesome I already signed it, but here I'll put the link up so you guys can go and sign it too if you want

In change(.)org add to the link

/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

But yeah that's mainly what I came to say, oh! Also I'll probably change my penname in too, to EntwinedClovers as well :) Just so you know!


End file.
